


The Sea God's Omegas

by Pandora_DeRomanus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Autofellatio, Belly Bulging, Ben Wa Balls, Bodily Fluids, Body Modification, Breeding, Breeding Kink, But it turns out okay, Cervix Fucking, Childbirth, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Consented name calling, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy Role Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fantasy Sex, Feminization, First Time Role play, Fucking Machines, Gratuitous Smut, Harems, Hermaphrodites, I promise, Intercrural Sex, Intersex, Intersex Castiel, Intersex Dean, Kink Challenge, Knotting, Lactation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Made up Medical Procedures, Male Lactation, Mild Body Modification, Mild scene with baby in distress, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, NSFW, Name-Calling, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Other, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Polygamy, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Stomach Bulging, Sub Dean Winchester, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal beads, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Role Play, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, belly buldging, birth kink, but very minor, lots of kinks, non graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/pseuds/Pandora_DeRomanus
Summary: The night before his arranged marriage to the Alpha Lord Zachariah, Omega Castiel sits at the foot of his bed praying to the Sea God for a miracle. He begs and promises his servitude to the God if he will rescue him. Instead of coming in person the Sea God sends Dean. Dean is one of the Sea God's omega wives, and he is there to take Castiel under his wing as he begins his training to serve as one of the Sea God's omega brides. Over the next few weeks Cas and Dean form a close bond as he teaches the new bride about the pleasures of expanding his mind, soul, and body.This fic is a challenge to me to write gratuitous Destiel smut. I am taking a lot of kinks and trying to put them into a sexy A/B/O plot. I will be adding the tags as I go. Their will be Destiel, as a main pairing, as well as tentacle smut, sexual training, pregnancy, lactation, breeding, and all the kinks that those things include. More tags will be added as the story continues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The night before his arranged marriage to the alpha Lord Zachariah, omega Castiel sits at the foot of his bed praying to the Sea God for a miracle. He begs and promises his servitude to the God if he will rescue him. Instead of coming in person the Sea God sends Dean. 
> 
> Dean is one of the Sea God's omega wives, and he is there to take Castiel under his wing as he begins his training to serve as one of the Sea God's omega brides. Over the next few weeks Cas and Dean form a close bond as he teaches the new bride about the pleasures of expanding his mind, soul, and body.
> 
> This fic is a challenge to me to write gratuitous Destiel smut. I am taking a lot of kinks and trying to put them into a sexy A/B/O plot. I will be adding the tags as I go. Their will be Destiel, as a main pairing, as well as tentacle smut, sexual training, pregnancy, lactation, breeding and all the kinks that those things include. More tags will be added as the story continues.
> 
> I also need to mention something very important to the story's plot. In this universe all male born omegas are intersex. Their anatomy is made up as follows; cock (small), clit, vagina, taint, ass. The balls you may ask? Are small, and internal so they do not get in the way of child birth. Also even though omega males can ejaculate they are considered sterile and cannot father children. Both the vagina and the anus are self lubricating because for this story being an omega is all about getting your pleasure on.
> 
> That being said this story has no beta yet...cause honestly who do you ask to beta something so XXX without getting THAT look....
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

 

_The day I presented as an Omega I was certain my life was over. Omegas were worthless. We had no purpose. I was baggage to my family. All of these things had been bred and beaten into me since my thirteenth year when I began my first heat. It was a bi-yearly hell where I would be locked away in my family's cellar; wrists and ankles bound to ensure I was kept pure and untouched as I withered in unsatisfied agony. An arranged marriage was my family's only shot of redemption. I would never be a strong alpha prince of society like my brother Michael, or a scholarly beta like my other brother Gabriel. I would be shipped away to the neighboring island to wed my father's old friend Zachariah. From then on my life would be about his pleasure, his heirs, and nothing else. If I was lucky I would meet the fate of his first three wives. All of them had died young from 'mysterious circumstances'. My family and society were too biased to admit the truth. No one cared if an omega was beaten or abused. It was their station in life, a life I had been frightened to live for the last five years. It was the night before my departure to Zachariah's estate that I knelt before my bedroll praying over and over to the Sea God for a miracle. 'Please, please! Do not resign me to this fate! Please tell me their is a greater life for me! Please grant me a greater purpose! Please do so and I will serve you forever!"_

_This is perhaps the greatest, and only, memory that I shall keep of my past eighteen years. For not only then did I learn that I did have a greater purpose. I also learned that the Sea God does indeed answer prayers. Though the events that brought me into his service began quite a while before I met him, the Sea God was still watching over me. And though he could not come rescue me himself, he did send me a savior. He sent me Dean._

 

Castiel awoke to the sound of voices. He barely remembered falling asleep, the only memory of the night before was his crying and pleas to the Sea God to save him from his arranged marriage. Between the sunlight, and sore eyes from his tears, Michael and his alpha mother's shouts were the final ingredient to bring his headache from dull to pounding. "What are they so upset about?" He muttered, getting up and heading for the stairs to the house's proper floors. He use to live up here before he presented. As a child he had ran wild among the glittering tile and vastly decorated walls. He and his brothers had chased each other in matching silk togas or warm velvet robes depending on the season. He was cherished and loved equally then as any nobel child. It was only after his presentation that he had been roomed to a small cell in the basement with the rest of the servants. He was lucky if he was given Michael or Gabriel's hand-me-downs for his growing lithe form. Hidden away like a bastard he rarely left the downstairs trying to avoid his mother's distasteful glaze. It was only recently, the past few weeks, that he had been permitted free reign up here for the up coming preparations of his betrothal. He assumed any moment now their family's guard when grab him and load him on the awaiting ship like a sack of cargo.

 

"Unbelievable! You can't just barge in here and take him! He's already been promised to Lord Zachariah!" Michael all but yelled.

 

Castiel quickly ducked into the servant's ally, creeping along the wall till he was just outside the receiving room. He tentatively peeked around the corner, trying to grasp what had his alpha brother so angry. He could see Michael and his mother in an uproar facing two tall men in white pristine robes. They were so still and unmoving, almost frightening to look at. He almost missed the small green embroidery of an octopus on their left shoulders. These were guards from the Sea God's palace. His subordinates and trusted devotees.

 

"I think we can both agree that any arrangement with a mere mortal, can be quickly dismissed in the comparison of the one true Sea God." A man's smooth timber interrupted. "Castiel has been chosen. As his family you should be proud, and that's the end of it. So if you don't mind, I' d really like to speak to him now."

 

Peeking around the corner further, Castiel noticed a third man. He wasn't as tall as the guards, but still close to the gangly six foot Castiel himself reached. His hair was kept short in golden locks that looked bleached by the late summer sun. His face was beautiful like the statues of Odrinos and Galeto, the famous profits. This could not be an ordinary man, was this the Sea-God in his mortal form, sent from Atlantis itself to rescue Castiel from the hell of his arranged future? He was too busy staring he hadn't realized that the man's beautiful green, so green, eyes had found him. "Ah, that must be him." He said, pink full lips smirking at him, causing a warm ball to form in the omega's stomach.

 

"I'm um...I'm him." Castiel muttered dumbly, becoming even more daft as the gorgeous god let out a small bark of laughter. "I mean, I'm a him, but I'm also Castiel. That is to say if you were asking about...me." He stumbled over his words only ceasing at the sharp pain that came as a blow to the head before he fell roughly to his knees.

 

"Have you forgotten yourself completely?!" Michael's voice demanded, followed by a swift kick to his side, causing the omega to curl into a ball, guarding his sore ribs. "Where you given permission to speak, you filthy omega hole?!"

 

Castiel closed his eyes for the next beating, but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw Michael kneeling on the floor, one of the tallest guards, had a broad sword to his throat, while the other one had a spear poking at the small of the alpha's back. "How dare you!" The tallest shouted, "This omega is under the protection of the Sea-God and is a prized jewel to all followers and country men. You will show him respect!"

 

The omega stared wide-eyed at the display. No one had ever stood up for him, not even before he had presented. He stood staring at them until a soft hand cupped his cheek turning him to face forward. "Hey." The beautiful one smiled, his fingers gently touching Castiel's neck and shoulder where he had been struck. "You okay?"

 

He gave a slow nod, still shocked by his presence. Castiel could see from up close he had a quite a few freckles on his face. He probably would have dumbly commented on so until the wind changed, coming in through the open windows and blessing him with a wave of his savior's scent. Castiel breathed deeply, taking in the smell of spring grass, spicy cinnamon, and something so pure and almost nurturing. It reminded the omega of when he had been little, curled up in his bedding against his nurse-omega's warm breasts. And that's when it hit him. "You're an omega." He whispered.

 

"Damn right." The green-eyed one smiled. "My name's Dean. I'm one of the Sea-God's Omega Wives."

 

"Omega Wife...Then you?"

 

"I serve the Sea-God." Dean continued, the smirk never leaving his face. "I carry out his wishes, mother his kids, and proudly serve as his consort. Well one of them." He shrugged. "I also make a kick-ass pie."

 

Castiel felt a chill run up his spine. "So that's what it means to serve the Sea-God? To be his brood-mare and his baby maker. It's just the same as any arranged marriage for an omega!" Here Castiel has foolishly prayed for salvation, when all he was getting was the same package with grander wrapping.

 

"Whoa, whoa, hold it Casteel." Dean said, waving his hands.

 

"My name is Cas-ti-el."

 

"Cas, then. Okay?" Dean sighed. "Look you got it all wrong. Not one of the Sea-God's consorts is there against their will. We all serve him because that's what we want. I'm not saying their isn't some downsides, after popping out two kids I can tell you from experience pregnancy is not the glowing wonder I read about."

 

The omega seemed to forget everything for a moment, his anger washing away. "...You can read?"

 

"Um, yeah." Dean looked at him, as for the first time finally considering that some of Castiel's numbers may add up odd instead of even. "Not, um. Not that their is anything wrong with NOT being able to read. We can teach you there at the palace! I mean we have libraries and scholars and-"

 

"I CAN read!" Castiel interrupted. "I just...I haven't been given books since I presented." He said lowering his gaze. "I was not allowed to continue any of my studies after that either."

 

Dean's gaze seemed to harden as he turned to glare at Michael and Castiel's mother, who so far had remained still, stewing on the couch like a kettle left to boil. "Well that shit ends now. As one of the Sea God's omegas you can do whatever the hell you wanna do. You wanna read all day? That's fine! Paint. Sculpt. Cook. Study the magical arts. It's all permitted. You're free to live in anyway there that will make you happy. The Sea God loves you. And all he asks is that you love him in return."

 

It all sounded too good to be true. This was some kind of story told to children at bedtime. Could he really live the rest of his life free from servitude and abuse? Could he finally be free to exercise his mind and spirit without any sort of limit or consequence based on his secondary gender? "You...You speak the truth?" He asked, searching Dean's face for the smallest hint of a lie. "He will never trick me? Or hurt me? He....He will love me absolutely as I am?"

 

"Trust me." Dean said, reaching down to grip one of Castiel's hands. "He already does." Reaching into his robes Dean produced a scroll that he carefully unraveled. The letters were in a language he was unfamiliar with, but he did recognize his name at the top in elegant penmanship. At the bottom of the paper was the God's seal. The wax shined in an iridescence glaze of salt water, proof of it's authenticity and origin. "Hey, Cas." Dean spoke again, meeting his eyes. "Omega to omega, I promise you can always trust me. Their ain't nothing here for you. You were made for something better."

 

The omega smiled, the muscles around his lips actually a bit sore from the rare moment of joy. "I accept. I will go with you."

 

"Now wait just a moment!" Naomi, his alpha parent, spoke for the first time since Castiel awoke. "Regardless of if he's been chosen or not, he is still my son! My youngest child, and the separation of him from my home is simply unbearable!"

 

Castiel blinked at her in shock. He didn't know what sort of witch or demon had possessed this woman, but it was clearly not the stone faced mother he had lived with all these years.

 

"At least with Lord Zachariah," She continued. "We knew he was going to be taken care of, and surrounded by the life of luxury he deserved. Luxury he could even share with his loving family."

 

The omega saw red. "So that's what you're upset about!" Castiel yelled, speaking against her for the first time in his life. "You don't give a damn what happens to me, as long as you get your precious dowry and lifetime supply of wheat from the Lord's farm, you're happy to be rid of me! You don't care if I go to him or the Sea God or a brothel as long as I make a prophet as your cash-cow!"

 

"It's the least you can provide for me!" She screamed. "You who showed so much promise before you presented! You are the greatest disappoint to our family!"

 

"Enough!" Dean yelled, rolling up the scroll and approaching the alpha. "Alpha Naomi, was it? Is that what this is about? You are worried the Sea God can't compensate you better than Lord What's-his-name?"

 

She soothed her hands down her fine threaded robe before giving the omega a small nod. "Well, I didn't dare assume, but...surely a God so loved, is able to provide generously to a family who took such great care of his precious chosen bride. We clothed him, fed him, and took extra care to assure he was kept pure since he presented. A virgin omega of such good breeding is a rare find these days."

 

Dean nodded. "I can't argue that. But you shouldn't worry. You and your family will be given the biggest compensation of all. Rewards you cannot imagine."

 

Naomi's eyes seemed to glow, quickly catching her eldest son's gaze. The two of them no doubt quickly calculating on how to spend their unearned wealth. "Why, that's...amazing. I cannot wait to hear his offer."

 

"And you shall. As soon as the Sea God and Castiel discuss what that should be." Dean smirked.

 

"What?" Castiel, Naomi, and Michael all seemed to speak at once.

 

"It's up to the Omega to decide how much wealth and value, his family back home will receive. If you were as loving and nurturing as you claim, then I bet Castiel will request boat loads of wealth be sent back home to you. But, if you've been lying, and you kept him locked away and abused like so many other families; You'll get exactly what you deserve." As Dean seemed to finish his sentence an ominous clap of thunder could be heard in the distance. Another storm was coming, this one sounding very close their coastal town. "Cas, if you wanna grab your stuff and say your goodbyes now would be a good time. We should probably get going while we still have the tide."

 

The omega saw his family's directed glare. He knew that any delayed attempt at leaving would cause Michael or his mother to violently persuade him to speak of them in high favor to the Sea God. "No. That' s not necessary. I have nothing here I wish to keep, or remember."

 

He quickly stood and brushed off his dirty robe. Up until now he realized he had met and had this entire conversation with the Sea God's people in his dirty rag of a night dress. He suddenly felt very self conscious of his appearance and poor kept self in the company of the God's omega and his pristine guards.

 

Dean seemed to pay him no mind as he took Castiel's arm and pulled him close. "Alright then. Let's go."

 

Casting one last look at his eldest brother, mother, and home he turned and followed Dean ready to begin his new life as a cherished Omega.

 

 

 

 

 

It was a blur the rest of the trip through town. It had been so long since Castiel had been allowed outside. His eyes were quickly searching for once familiar sites. He saw the market full of new vendors, faces he no longer recognized. The old fountain in the square, a tribute to the Sea God, was gone now, and what looked like the makings of a newer and grander one was in the beginning stages. "The library." Castiel paused in front of the once familiar doors, only to find them boarded and the windows nailed shut. "Where is it?!" He pulled away from Dean's hand and climbed the stoop trying to peek between the dark shutters.

 

"Cas, sorry, but we really need to go." Dean said, looking at the cloudy sky. "I promise you, the library at home is bigger than this, you can read to your heart's content."

 

"No. It's not that. This library was where the scholars in town worked. My brother Gabriel was sent here for his apprenticeship six year ago. Why is it closed?"

 

Dean frowned, walking up the stairs to stand by him, and peer into the dark crevice between the doors. "Looks like they may have moved. Where you close to this brother?"

 

"It was a long time ago." Castiel frowned. He had adored Gabriel, and been devastated when he had gone off for his trade. At the time Castiel wanted nothing more than to be born a beta, so he and his brother could share a scholarly life together surrounded by books. But Gabriel had been gone since before Castiel presented, and had not returned since. With no communication or letter, Castiel shouldn't be surprised that he would want nothing to do with an omega like the rest of his family.

 

"Dean, the scholar district of this island's libraries were moved to the east almost three years ago." Castiel looked at guard who had spoken.

 

"Oh really?" Dean nodded, turning to Cas. "Here that, he just moved. Sammy here works with the scholars at the palace. He has access to all of their rosters and such. He'll find your brother if you want. And you can write him a letter, let him know what's happened."

 

Castiel looked between Dean and the guard. "Really?"

 

"Of course." Dean smiled. "They're family, right? Well, better family than I take it your Alpha and Michael were?"

 

"Yes." Castiel smiled. "Thank you, Dean. Thank you...Sammy?"

 

"It's Sam." The tall guard rolled his eyes, pushing his shoulder length hair back behind an ear. "And this is Victor." He gestured to the other guard who had held a spear to Michael. This one was handsome as well and had dark complexion like the traders from the East, Castiel had seen as a child. "And you're both Betas?"

 

"Have to be." Victor said, the group continuing to walk towards the docks. "The only Alpha allowed at the palace is the Sea God himself."

 

"And any alpha children we bare." Dean added.

 

 

 

The sky was getting dark, and the water slightly choppy as they finally made it to the docks. A small bireme type craft with two massive rows of oars below were waiting for them. Victor announced he would go inform the rowers they were ready, as Sam made sure the main deck was safe for the omegas before following him.

 

"Isn't it a bit choppy to leave?" Castiel questioned.

 

"Nah, trust me. Alpha's not gonna let anything happen to us on his sea." Dean led him to a covered gazebo at the center of the deck. Protected inside from the light drizzle were loads of pillows and yards of soft fabric. Castiel had never seen such high counted threads in his life. "Oh, man, that feels better." Dean sighed, once he kicked off his sandals and flopped down against a large pillow. "Take a load off Cas, got a bit of a row till we get there."

 

"I um." Castiel paused, looking down at his tattered night clothes and dirty feet. "I shouldn't. I would only get them dirty."

 

Dean raised a brow. "Then we'll wash them. It's not a big deal. Sit down."

 

Cas hesitated, before taking off his old sandals, and slowly sinking into the nest of velvet with a sigh. "It's so lavish!"

 

"Only the best for us." Dean parroted, crossing his feet at the ankle. "I told him, if my pregnant ass has to get on another ship, it better be comfortable."

 

Castiel paused his admiring to look carefully at Dean. "You're carrying?"

 

The omega wife parted his robe in the front to show a small bump in the cloth at the front of his abdomen. "Third one. And he's a wiggly little bugger. Wakes me up in the middle of the night like he's doing some kind of ritual dance."

 

"Your third! How old are you?"

 

"This winter I celebrated my twenty-first year." Dean said.

 

"I would not have guessed. I thought you were closer to my age of eighteen. How old where you when you went to live with the Sea God?" Cas asked.

 

"I was seventeen actually, when I was chosen, but I didn't consummate till I was almost nineteen."

 

"...Why not?"

 

The older omega leaned his head back, hand resting on his small belly. "He wanted it to be my choice. And after I chose, I wanted a baby, and I guess I kept wanting that." He smiled.

 

Castiel sat back as the boat began its slow move from the dock and away from his home's coast. He had never been this far from home, but to say he would miss it was untrue. He had no regrets or sadness for his family, except perhaps Gabriel. He and Dean continued to talk to pass the journey. Castiel was growing quite fond of Dean. He was a beautiful omega and so different. He was educated and spoke EXACTLY what was on his mind. What confused Castiel most was his almost casual words of the Sea God. He did not speak of him in great respect or preaching. He spoke of the God as if he were a friend, or a cherished loved one. He was casual in his tongue of him, in a way Castiel could barely conceive. It was later as the sea got a bit rough, that Castiel began to feel sick. Dean assured him they would be alright, and suggested Cas try to sleep the rest of the way.

 

The rocking of the boat seemed to bother him less with his eyes closed, and soon the omega drifted into a deep slumber. Before the omega's dreams were of uncertainty, nightmares, and the same four walls he was always locked in. But this dream was different. Castiel felt an immediate sense of peace and warmth.

 

_He looked down and noticed the warmth was coming from the clear water all around him. He was in some great bath of sorts and the water was so pleasant and hot against his bare skin. He felt hands moving over him, so many hands, more than one person should have...but somehow Castiel was not afraid. He felt too good, too right._

_"Castiel." A strong voice whispered behind him. "My beautiful, Castiel." The hands were doing things to him, moving dexterously over parts Castiel did not think of outside of his heat. His nipples so sensitive in the steamy water, as something sticky and cool moved over them, latching onto each with powerful suction._

_"Oh my..." He murmured, biting his bottom lip as two strong limbs wrapped somewhat unnaturally around his thighs, pulling them apart. All thoughts of modesty, of concern for his purity and maiden-hood vanished as something slick and soft pressed against his nether regions. It felt like many skilled and wonderful fingers were touching him, soothing him, playing him like an instrument. "Please...What are you doing? It feels so good."_

_"Shhh, young one. I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you." The limbs were legion. One limb wrapped around his small omega cock, squeezing its hardness in a firm grasp. Another limb, rubbed under his cock, rubbing at the entrance to his hole, something feeling like a small mouth now lapping and sucking at his moist folds._

_"Ohh, that's...Uhh." He moaned as another small mouth began a similar suction at his back entrance. He became so lost in the suction and teases to his cock and holes, he did not notice another limb sliding into his mouth. He was at first surprised as it pushed itself against his tongue, but Castiel quickly realized it meant him no harm &#133;and had a sweet tasting sap at its tip. Castiel began sucking on the limb, demanding more of the sweet nectar. As he swallowed more, he began to feel his own wetness leaking from both his pussy and his ass. The small mouths were sucking him in tandem. Another mouth latched on the tip of his cock as well._

_Firm hands held him still at the hips, as Cas tried to buck and grind against the teasing. "Easy, easy, sweet omega. I'll give you what you need." The mouths sucking at his holes suddenly seemed to disappear, causing the omega to whine. It was only a moment later when something else began touching him down there. The limbs were back, each of them with thick fingers, many, he could tell from all their touches, One by one, they began to press into his soaking holes filling him up in each channel. Once inside they seemed to move deeper and deeper, caressing him from the inside in a way he never thought possible. He bit down on the limb in his mouth, hips fighting their hold so he could fuck himself on the moving appendages. "That's it, little virgin. Let go. Let it happen."_

_Oh it was too good! He was so wonderfully full, and warm inside. His insides were white hot and pulling with each delicious slide of the things moving inside him. 'My insides' He thought, no that was wrong. 'My pussy, my omega holes. Please I need more' His mind cried out. 'Fill me! Please fill me! I'm so close!'_

_"Shh, my darling. Soon, when the time is right. Soon."_

_'No!' He tried to shout around the sap leaking limb in his mouth. 'Need more, more.' He felt the speed of the limbs increasing, his breeding hole and ass now being fucked at a faster speed. It was wonderful, he had never felt so good in his life. This was the pleasure his body had craved for years during each of his heats. 'Oh more, please, I'm-Oh, it's going to happen. I'm going to come! Please! Please!"_

_Another limb appeared, slipping underneath his erect cock, and teasing the firm hood of the skin below it. He knew his omega pearl was there, the one he was forbidden to touch, but burned like an ember during each of his heats. 'Please!' He thought 'Please! I'm almost there, I'm so close!" A small mouth pushed under the hood and latched onto the pearl with one firm suck._

 

"OOHHHHHHHH!" Castiel's eyes flew open as he came. A long series of powerful contractions pushed down of his holes with a rush of warm slick. "OHH FUCK! OHH PLEASE!" He gripped the blankets in the nest around him as he raised his hips, his body still riding the powerful waves as he came down from the dream. "So good, so good!" He praised, his hands reaching down, one wrapping around his spurting cock as the other began rubbing over his vaginal hole. Oh where were the other hands? He needed more. He wanted mouths on his pearl, his nipples. The sudden image of one of those delicate mouths sucking the slick from his twitching asshole suddenly filled him with a blazing heat. "Please, more! I need more!"

 

"Cas, Cas! Hey!" Dean was suddenly in front of him, gripping him tightly by the shoulders. "Buddy, hey. Cas listen, you gotta calm down!"

 

"Dean." He smiled at the other omega, and his lovely eyes, his beautiful lips. Yes, those lips could do wonders. "Please. Taste me. Suck me. I need to feel it again." He quickly turned over presenting himself to the other, pulling his soaking robes aside to bare his flesh. "Please, please." He reached behind himself pulling at his rim, the tip of his finger sliding in so deliciously.

 

"Whoa, Cas. Okay." Dean touched him, but not in the way he needed. The other omega quickly pulled him to his chest, hands rubbing soothing along his sides. "Cas, listen. You went into heat. That happens sometimes to chosen ones when they get close to the Sea God for the first time."

 

"Sea God is my alpha, and I'm his omega." Cas muttered now a bit delirious. "Need his knot. Need to be filled. Want to give him pups. Wanna be so full, like you."

 

Dean nuzzled the younger's shoulder. "Hey? All in good time, okay? Like I said it's your choice. But that choice can't be truly yours while you're all fucked out on heat hormones. We'll get you home, take you to Rowena, and she'll give you something to suppress your heat. The decision to serve the Sea God needs to come from you, not your pussy."

 

"Rowena?" He muttered, sweat beginning to break out on his forehead from the fever.

 

"Another of the Omega-wives. She's also a magic user, and our healer. You're in good hands. Just hold on a little longer. We're almost there." Dean assured.

 

"Want you, Dean. Please, please." He begged, trying to look up at him from his position, now in the pregnant omega's lap. "Don't leave me!"

 

"Hey, I promise, Cas. I wont leave you. I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! As I said before I’ll add tags and warnings as I go. For this chapter we have very small mention of past sexual abuse for a minor and past forced prostitution. Very mild though. I kind of just summarised it. Oh, and like many destiel writers, I do not portray John Winchester as father of the year...Just a warning guys read the tags, here be smut, tentacles, harem lifestyles, polyamory...and more smut between intersex omegas. Enjoy!

_Dean sighed with contentment laying his head on his Alpha’s chest, listening to his strong heartbeat in post-coitus bliss. He groaned as he gave a lazy stretch his toes curling among the many tentacles still tangled with his own legs. “I still don’t understand why you want me to leave.” He mumbled._

 

_“You speak as if I’m exiling you, Dean.” He said with a low chuckle. “I’m only asking you to go to the coast and bring Castiel home to us.”_

 

_The Omega hummed, pretending to be put off by the whole suggestion, but in truth he was excited about meeting the new omega-wife, one that he himself would train.  “But why me? Maybe one of the other consorts would be better to train him. I mean it’s not like I have a lot of experience. I’ve only been here a few years.”_

 

_The tentacles were starting to move again, lazily sliding up the back of the omega’s legs, the tip tracing along his fucked out and puffy rim. “Dean, my sweet, Dean. You have so much heart, and that is what I want to send to Castiel...All your nurturing and potential is something I see in him as well...You two have a lot in common...Including your backgrounds.”_

 

_Dean tensed at the memory. Even after five years here and safe in the Sea God’s arms he would still sometimes wake thinking it all a dream. Like most omegas he was born into a world that saw him as worthless. And unfortunately for Dean his second gender had been revealed long before he presented._

 

_Six months after his brother Sam’s birth, their mother had died in a fire. Sam and Dean’s father and alpha parent had fallen into several destructive coping habits. Expensive ones. The best wines, the best company, the best herbs to kill the pain. It wasn’t long before they were starving, being kicked out of inn after inn in the middle of the night. In the meantime Dean had been driven with the urge to take care of his younger sibling. He cared for Sam, washed him, clothed him, taught him to read. Dean often gave up his own meals so Sam, growing weed he was, had enough in his belly._

 

_It was around such time that Dean’s father, John, had begun to watch him with disgust and disdain. It would be years before he presented, years before he awoke in heat, the tender skin behind his penis wet, and open as his birthing hole bloomed fully.  But John already knew what Dean would become, and it was when he finally presented that John saw the opportunity to use Dean to his advantage._

 

_Of course even the most profane low life knew an omega’s virginity was nothing to throw away. Greedy Alphas and sometimes Betas would pay through the nose for the chance to be the first inside a prime, ripe omega. But it did not mean that until then, an omega couldn’t satisfy alphas in other ways._

 

_John, bastard that he was, sold Dean’s mouth and ass to his ‘friends’. Most of these acquaintances owners of either taverns or inns, or traders from other islands with the most exotic and pain dulling herbs. It was as Dean’s seventeenth birthday crept closer and closer that John began to put out feelers for buyers. Several brothels and even a few traders from the east came by to look Dean over, crudely examining him. Some spoke to John about buying only his virginity while others wanted him for a permanent whore...not a bride, and never an equal._

 

_Dean had given up hope at that point. It was only one night, after putting Sammy to bed that he had taken a walk through town. He had found himself in front of the Sea God’s great temple, using the only coin in his pocket to buy a wish shell. He held the small curved shell in his palms, and prayed over and over for the first time in his life. ‘Please, please. I don’t care what happens to me. Just watch over Sammy. Don’t let him be an omega. Let him get out of this. Let him get the life he deserves.’_

 

_The next morning two guards had towered over John, restraining him, as a beautiful red-headed omega in sea-blue robes kneeled before Dean. “I’m Josie. I’m here to take you home, Dean.”_

 

_Dean couldn’t stop staring at her beautiful hair, her creamy skin, and swollen belly. The scent rolling off her reminded him of his own mother. He felt so protected, and safe in her presence. It was only at that time he realized just how strong omegas could be. Maybe society had it backwards, and they weren’t the weak ones after all.  “I can’t leave, Sammy.” He said quietly, unshed tears burning his eyes. He wanted so badly to go with her, to leave this all behind. But he couldn’t go, not without Sam._

 

_“The Sea-God thought so. That’s why I am to bring Sam as well.” She smiled. “A bright, young man such as him, could surely grow to be a noble scholar of our castle, or perhaps a guard or attendant?”_

 

_Dean’s eyes widened, looking at Sam with renewed hope. “...But he’s unpresented...I know alphas aren't’ allowed in the Sea God’s palace...if Sam turns out to be-”_

 

_“I wouldn’t worry.” Josie said, without a drop of doubt. “I think his balanced and curious nature is all the makings of a Beta.”_

 

_Two years passed and she had been right. Sam went on to study in the palace libraries, growing up into a strong individual. And Dean, being courted almost two years by the Sea God, finally surrendered his doubt, and consummated to him. After all, he had finally realized what it meant to be an omega. True there were a LOT of benefits. Heats he now learned were very pleasant, and Dean found he had more special spots than a treasure map. But Dean had also learned what he loved most about his omega nature was his need to care, to nurture, not just Sam, or his Alpha. He got along well with most of the other omega wives. They didn’t have to be blood to be his family. And Dean wanted to take care of them all, starting with adding to their line._

 

_When the midwife had confirmed his first pregnancy Dean had been so excited he broke decorum and rushed to the Sea God’s chambers unannounced, much to the disappointment of omega wife Bella who had been quite ‘tied up’ with the Alpha at the time. But Dean was not in trouble. Alpha, and Bella reluctantly later, were overjoyed at the news._

 

_Dean had spent the next nine months, pampered and cherished to a plump. It was even worth the swollen ankles, and loss of his favorite spirits and red meats. Each hiccup in the pregnancy road was easily soothed by Alpha’s doting and praise._

 

_“So good for me, Dean. So beautiful and full.” He praised, as Dean rocked back and forth on the Alpha’s special tentacle, the largest flesh colored one that filled up Dean’s pussy till he thought he’d be split in half._

 

_“Alpha.” He sobbed, feeling the other limbs, tease his skin. The God’s fingers slipping into his ass, rubbing along the inner wall that separated his channels. “I’m so full! Please, give me your knot! Want your cum!”_

 

_More limbs caressed his already round belly. “Already so full, and fertile, my omega. Exactly how many babies do you plan on giving us?”_

 

_Dean could feel the bulbous tip swelling past his opening, popping into his soaked cunt and stretching him obscenely wide. “OHH FUCK! A dozen! A hundred! Uhh! I’ll give you one every year for the rest of my life, please, please just fill me, make me-make me-make me-”_

 

_“Dean. Come.”_

 

_“OHHHH!”_

  


_Dean bit his lip at the memory, the limbs coming to life now, one sucking on his rim as Alpha reached his hand down to toy with Dean’s cock. “Would you do this for me, please? Welcome Castiel to our family? Teach him and welcome him as I know only you can do, my sweet omega?”_

 

_Dean nodded wordlessly, tugging on the long damp grey hair, and pulling the alpha into a kiss. “Yes, yes, uhhh-yes!”_

 

Dean had no regrets once he met Castiel. He and the omega may have come from different classes, different families, but they shared in common the abuse and stigma that came with all omegas. And now Dean could see why the Sea God had chosen Cas. He wasn’t just beautiful, he had so much potential. He had been educated before he presented, and had a strong thirst to learn. His words earlier about missing his brother Gabriel, played on Dean’s heartstrings. He couldn’t imagine being separated from Sammy for years not knowing where he was. Hopefully they would get a clue on his whereabouts soon. “We’ll find him.” Dean promised, over and over as they walked to the ship. Dean would promise Cas anything to see him happy. If Dean was truly going to be Cas’ guide to being an omega wife and consort, Dean was going to do his damndest to make sure he was happy.

 

As Castiel drifted off on the journey home, Dean began to plan. He thought of all the things he could show Cas about the palace. He certainly seemed eager about the library alone. The omega planned a stop there, then perhaps the sea gardens. He would get Cas cleaned up first, let him relax in the great baths, then dress in fine silks till he was as polished as a new gold coin.

 

And his children….well, call Dean biased, but his kids where the cutest damn pups on the planet. He couldn’t wait for Cas to meet them. Adam was hell on two legs now, ditching his nursemaid at every opportunity to get into trouble...and Ben barely a year behind him was starting to toddle in his big brother’s shadow.

 

‘’Wee Devils!” Rowena had screamed after them, one unfortunate day when the two had gotten into her magical herb cabinets and left it a disaster of mixed flora and dried leaves.

 

Dean chuckled, he’d have to bake her that weird northern tart she missed, to get back into her good graces. She delivered those ‘wee devils’ after all, and Dean didn’t want her too pissed off at him when it came time for baby number three to pop out.

 

He had been so lost in thought, he had almost missed the sweet smell of honey and spring and slick that wafted off of his new sibling-wife. “Cas? Cas!”

 

He watched the younger omega wake with a cry...no he was definitely moaning, in a way that any other time would have made Dean a bit jealous. “Oh shit.” He knew sometimes Alpha would walk into his new omega’s dreams as a way to meet them beforehand. But seriously he was a God, he should know how he affected his bride’s hormones.

 

“Cas, listen to me. It’s gonna be okay! I promise.” He cradled the younger in his lap, petting his back and soothing him, promising him he wouldn’t leave.

 

The longest twenty minutes in the history of the fucking world later, they docked at the castle. Dean had never been so happy to see the great brick walls floating freely in the mist as the waters opened up to the hidden delta.

 

Dean had barely gotten Cas onto his feet before he remembered he wasn’t suppose to lift heavy objects or people since he was into his fourth month. “Sam! Victor!” He shouted, waiting for the betas to come and help him.

 

It didn’t take long to get Castiel into the palace after that. Of course at this point the poor guy was babbling out of his head, his fever now scrambling his brain as he boiled from the inside out. At his orders, Sam and Victor carried the omega into Dean’s room. After unlocking the antechamber (He didn’t usually, but ‘wee devils’ like mischief when he wasn’t around) he walked into his room, heading straight for one of the many nests he had set up. Arranging the blankets and large pillows, he gestured for the betas to lay Cas there.

 

“Now what?” Sam asked, “Should I get some of the other wives to help-”

 

“No!” Dean snapped a bit, surprising them both. “I got him...I’m the one who’s gonna train him, and help him. I can handle his heat.”

 

“I didn’t mean you couldn’t Dean.” Sam frowned, “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.” He sighed, hands resting on his lower back. “Just a long trip...Could you get me a basin with cold water and a bunch of towels from the bath?”

 

His brother nodded, wordlessly obeying.

 

It was only after he had the cold water, and towels, and successfully kicked the betas out of his room, that he could focus his attention on Cas. He was still pretty out of it, moaning in some half state of horny coma. Dean carefully began to remove the younger’s robes. After stripping him he looked at the dirty-slick soaked rags, before bundling them in a ball and tossing them into a corner of the room. Not as if Cas had to ever wear those rags again. It dawned on him for a moment that he had worn similar clothes five years ago before coming to the Sea God himself, before fine silks and high thread counts became everyday blessings.

 

“Guess that makes me a clothes whore.” He muttered, soaking one of the towels in cold water and then laying it on Cas’ sweat beaded forehead. He then proceeded to soak the other towels and slowly wipe the younger down, leaving the clothes to cool on his forehead, neck, armpits...Dean hesitated at Cas’ groin, holding the dripping towel inches away from his small cock. Well it was small compared to an alpha’s cock, but Dean couldn’t help notice Cas had about two inches on him.

 

The older bit his lip, eyes taking their fill on the cock. His clit was exposed, peeking out from its small hood, pink and shiny with slick. Just below that was-

 

“I can’t remember the last time I saw such a wee hole. Alpha would split him in half if he had a go inside him now.”

 

Dean jumped at the voice, slightly hinted with the northerner’s odd accent. “All of us had pussies that small once. Even you before you popped that monster sized kid out.” He said, turning to smirk at Rowena.

 

The magic user, huffed, throwing her long hair over her shoulder. “Don’t mention that...Ever.” Rowena, as far as Dean knew, had been the only wife to give birth to a single child. After laying with Alpha, conceiving, carrying, and delivery she decided one was enough. She then explained to the Sea God that she could be a much better consort to him serving as practicer of magic properties and a healer to the other wives. And of course Alpha, her wish his command, agreed. Of course that didn’t keep her from his bed. Magic and knowledge of herbs provided heat suppressants and birth control, which Rowena offered to all the other omega wives who wished to have a break between children either for a few years or the rest of their lives. It’s not as if the Sea God had to worry about his line disappearing. Other wives were very devoted to bearing children. Hell, Dean had decided it was his new favorite thing. And you might as well stick with what you’re good at.

 

“Well he certainly is pretty, this one.” The redhead said, shamelessly looking her fill. “Very easy on the eyes. How old?”

 

“Eighteen years.” Dean supplied. “You bring the goods?”

 

She hummed, digging into her ever present beaded satchel and tossing Dean a small jar smelling of mint and eucalyptus.

 

“The hell is this?” Dean frowned.

 

“It’s the same suppressants, only a topical form. It will work, just not as quickly as the oral.”

 

“What?” He stared, “Rowena, he’s burning up! He’s gonna go on a zombie fuck mission any minute now, don’t you have something to work faster?”

 

“I MIGHT have, if certain little brats, had kept out of my area.”

 

“...Fuck.” He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t suppose there is anyway I could make it up to you, and get back into your good graces?”

 

“Oh, I have a list.” She smiled with little joy, “But later. I can see you have your hands full for now. Rub that into his skin, he’ll be cooled down by tomorrow...Until then, I’d say you have a long night ahead of you.”

 

She wasn’t kidding. Dean had followed Rowena’s instructions after she left. First, he finished sponging Cas off, before rubbing the salve into his chest and arms, then applying a generous amount over his abdomen where his womb was currently throwing a bitch fit about being fertile with nothing to show for it.

 

After this Castiel seemed to fall into a more relaxed state, his breaths now evening out as he fell into a deeper rest. It was at that time Dean started to realize how hot and sweaty he, himself was feeling. Sadly, not in the fun way Cas was. It had been a long day, Dean had to ride on a ship, twice. Not to mention his lower back and ankles were about to throw a fit at him for being so active. Giving one last cautionary glance to the sleeping omega, Dean snuck off to freshen up.

  
  


_The heat was unbearable. Castiel was cooking, literally boiling from the inside out. He had no idea why this was happening. His last heat hadn’t been too long ago. It was too soon for Michael and his family’s servants to chain him up into that room again. He couldn’t deal with it. He couldn’t go five days in that windowless cell, limbs bound so he would go mad without relief._

 

_‘Please!’ He screamed, ‘Please! I’ll be good! Please don’t chain me up! I can’t stand it another minute! I’ll go mad!’_

 

_‘Castiel….Castiel, my sweet angel.’ That voice again, washing over him in a moment of cool peace._

 

_‘Please, I need you. Alpha, need you inside of me! Need to be with you! Need to be filled!’_

 

_‘Soon, sweet omega. Soon. I promise. It will happen when you are ready.’_

 

_‘Please! I need you now!’ Cas squinted, his alpha’s face was hidden in the steam of the warm water. ‘Why can’t I see you?!’_

 

_‘Shhh.’ With the soothing came that familiar touch of the strong, multiple limbs around him. ‘I’m always with you.’_

 

_‘Alpha.’ Cas moaned, spreading his thighs, and leaning into the strong embrace. ‘Touch me, please.’ He begged, the alpha’s strong hands caressing him. He was confused when the mysterious man’s hands took Castiel’s own and guided them over his slick genitals._

 

_‘Touch yourself, little virgin.’ He purred in his ear. ‘Show me what you want most.’_

 

_Castiel felt even hotter than before. He had never touched himself in heat, his wrists and ankles had always been bound. The only way for him to find any sort of relief in the past had been through desperate rutting against the floor till the friction gave way to frustrated climax. Castiel was always so worked up by orgasm he had zero relief by the time it was achieved._

 

_‘I don’t...I not sure I-’ The alpha’s hand guided his down further, a single finger pressing against his nether lips. ‘Mmm.’ Cas bit his lip as he pushed the tip in, gasping at the warmth and slick that greeted him. ‘More.’_

 

_‘Castiel.’_

 

“Cas? Cas!” The omega gasped sitting up, almost bumping his head against Dean’s. “Ohh...Alpha, where is Alpha?” He demanded, eyes wide and shining with fever as he searched the unfamiliar room. “...Where am I?”

 

“Uh, my room. Back at the castle. Remember? You went into heat on the boat? You asked me not to leave you, and I promised.” Dean smiled, reaching over to lay a hand on Cas’ forehead. The omega continued to look around the lavish room, but Dean knew he had a one track mind at the moment.

 

Cas’ eyes passed briefly over Dean, taking in his damp hair, and robe. The material of it was so sheer he could see right through it. Dean’s skin was pale, and through the robe he could make out the same freckles that covered his face. The older omega’s nipples were rounder and more full than his own and dark brown in color. Cas had, for a moment, forgot Dean’s pregnancy, but the bump was clearly visible now, a round reminder of what they were capable of as omegas...and what Cas wanted right now more than ever.

 

A shiver ran through him all the way down his spine. “Ohh!”

 

“Hey, Cas, listen to me. I’ve got you. And I’m gonna help you through your heat okay? Rowena gave you something to help, but it’s not gonna kick in till tomorrow. But if you let me...if you want me to, I can get you through it.”

 

Cas gasped, hands now shaking at his sides, wanting to touch places he’d never been allowed to before. “I...What about Alpha? Isn’t he suppose to breed me now?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Cas, I know it’s hard, but remember what we talked about? You being a consort has to be consensual which can’t happen during your heat...The other thing is Cas, that even if you do agree to it, you can’t just...go for it. Both your mind and body need to be trained a certain way. And again, if that’s something you want, I’m happy to help ya.”

 

Cas bit his lip trying very hard to concentrate. He brought his knees up to chest, and rested his hands on his ankles so he’d have something to hold. “Is that...Are you and I allowed to do that? He won’t be angry that he isn’t the first to, to touch me like that?”

 

Dean shook his head. “If it’s between the omega wives, he encourages it. He’ll still be your only Alpha...and the only one who can really fuck you. I mean.” He smirked gesturing to their own groins. “In a matter of speaking. These will get the job done in a pinch, but once you’re with him, you’re kind of ruined for any other cock.”

 

“Uhh.” Cas shivered, his temperature starting to peek again.

 

“Hey, hey.” Dean soothed, pulling the younger against his chest. “Easy.”

 

“Dean?” Cas whimpered.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Help me.”

  
  


Castiel moaned, eyes unfocused as they rolled back into his head. “Dean, please.” He begged, body still burning as the other omega dug through his closet.

 

“Hang on, just one minute. I know it’s..Ah-ha!” Dean returned back to the nest with a small wooden chest, sans see through garment, giving Cas an eyeful of the omega. Below the round belly, Cas could see Dean’s small omega cock was half hard, the sweet smell of slick wafting off him. Castiel’s own hormones flew into overdrive, knowing Dean was just as eager as he was for this.

 

Dean’s hands gently pushed him back down onto the soft blankets, a pillow sliding under his hips to elevate them. “Shh. I got ya, sweetheart.” Dean placed a soft kiss on Castiel’s forehead, lips delicately making their way to the bridge of his nose, before settling on his chapped lips.

 

“Mmmm.” Castiel opened his mouth, for the older’s tongue, letting him guide him through the kiss and set the pace for...whatever was about to happen. Castiel didn’t care at this point, as long as he came and soon.

 

Dean continued his kisses, enjoying the taste of the younger omega, and the shy way he let himself be led. “Ever really touch yourself, Cas?” He whispered, fingers dancing over his chest, giving his nipples a few careful pinches.

 

“Uhh! No...not really. I was always watched closely.”

 

Dean hummed, into his neck, fighting the anger to go back to the mainland and deal with Castiel’s family himself. “...It’s okay, Cas. Gonna make it so good for you.” He reached for the other omega’s hand, and laced his fingers with it, before guiding it down between them.

 

Castiel had a sudden feeling of deja vu. _‘Touch yourself, little virgin’_ a strong voice commanded, guiding his hand. Cas bent his knees spreading his legs further to give them room. Their joined hands were so hot to the touch.

 

‘’Touch yourself, Cas.” Dean whispered, helping him to wrap his fingers over his cock. The younger moaned, fist quickly tightening over the small length before pumping it gently. It was already wet, both from his pre-cum and slick seeming to coat everything between his legs.

 

Dean’s hands left his, watching as Cas found a steady rhythm. “That’s good, baby. Work your little omega cock.” As Dean spoke, his fingers found Castiel’s pink pussy lips, his thumb and forefinger spreading them open so he could peer inside. “Mmm, you have such a pretty hole, Cas.”

 

Cas’ breath caught in his throat. “Dean!” His first instinct was to close his thighs, but the other saw his intent and squeezed his knee to keep him still.

 

“Keep stroking your cock, baby...That’s all you gotta do for now, and leave the rest up to me.” He leaned forward, nuzzling the folds gently. “Mmm.” He hummed, tongue darting out, giving him a swift lick.

 

“Dean! Oh fuck!” Cas squeezed the base of himself before moving his hand more quickly. “Oh, please, more!”

 

“More?” Dean smirked. “Oh there is a lot more…” He stuck his tongue out again, licking the slit of Castiel’s cunt, before pushing his tongue all the way in. He knew Cas had stopped touching himself because both of the omega’s hands were now in his hair tugging his face closer.

 

“Fuck, ohhh, Dean, so good. I’ve never...uh-uh-uh.” He mumbled, now fucking himself on Dean’s tongue in a steady rhythm. “Mmm, yes...so good Dean. Please, deeper, need it deeper.”

 

The green-eyed omega moaned, licking and slurping noisily at his hole, “Mmm, you need more baby? Is your little pussy hungry? Or maybe you need me to lick something else?” He smirked, trailing a row of kisses down to Cas’ slick asshole. As Dean worked his tongue against the sensitive rim, his hand fumbled for the small wooden chest he collected earlier. His hand dove through the various treasures, before pulling out the slim vibrator.

 

One of the advantages to being the Sea God’s Omegas was the castle's vast collection of toys. They had everything from wide knotting dildos for the most experienced and hungry holes, to the slim virgin vibrator Dean held in his hand. It was no thicker than his middle finger but very long. Long enough to reach the important places. The small silver ball on the tip gleamed in the light as Dean guided it, rubbing it gently over the swollen lips before pushing it into Cas’ wet cunt.

 

Castiel tensed at first, surprised by the intrusion, until Dean turned it on, the high speed vibrations roaring through his virgin channel. “OHH!” He threw his head back, and sobbed, praises for Dean and his tongue, his fingers, his toys babbling from his mouth. “Oh, so good, oh God, fuck me, Dean, fuck me!”

 

Dean groaned, looking up for a moment watching as Cas fucked himself on the vibrator, hips gyrating faster. “Fuck, Cas, baby you’re doing so good, so beautiful like this.” He praised, slipping his pinky finger into his ass, as the vibrator pushed further into his pussy. ‘ _Where are you?’_ Dean searched, pushing and working the plastic length as deep as he could, searching for that special spot that was in each omega.

 

Castiel was now rubbing his hands over his stomach, pushing down against his lower abdomen, no doubt trying to feel how deep the toy was from the outside. Dean began moving it in small circles, working it in and out till Cas was taking all nine inches. “So beautiful, Cas. You’re doing great, taking the whole thing baby.”

 

“Fuck! Dean! It’s so deep, so deep in me…”

 

“Mmm. Yeah. Feels good, doesn’t it? Your little omega cunt, doing what it was meant to? You’re a natural. Alpha is gonna be so pleased.”

 

The vibrating ball at the tip finally hit its target, rubbing against the entrance of Castiel’s cervix, causing a fresh wave of slick to flood from his hole. “FUCK!”

 

“Mmm, gonna feel amazing when he’s inside you, Cas. How deep he gets, touching you in places you didn’t know you had. Then he fills you up with all his cum, stuffing you so full. His knot stretching you open.” Dean smirked, watching as Cas fell quicker apart, his hips fucking themselves relentlessly on the toy. His ass was so slick and tight around Dean’s finger. He can see the younger’s toes curling, feet lifting slowly off the floor. He’s close...so close, and Dean is right there with him, rutting against the pillows, desperate and wet in a way he hasn’t been since his own training.

 

“Mmm I’mma cum!” Cas sobs. “Dean!”

 

Dean bends his head, finding that pink swollen bud and sucking it into his mouth, Cas’ cries soon filling the room as he comes. Dean can feel the muscles in his cunt gripping the toy as it keeps on buzzing, throwing Cas into another wave of orgasm that goes on and on.

 

Dean pulls his finger from Cas’ slick ass, reaching down to wrap his hand around his own cock. “Fuck, Cas, baby, Ughhhhh.” He feels his cock twitch in release, three long waves rocking deep in his own empty holes, before he’s suddenly being grabbed by the shoulders and rolled onto his back.

  
Cas’ blue eyes are gone, his pupils dilated to the point the iris is barely visible. “More, Dean...please. Want your cock. Please, Dean, please, fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was blown away from all the comments guys! Seriously thank you so much! I never knew how many other perverts where out there besides me! I don’t feel so alone in the world anymore! Joy!
> 
> So yes, the Alpha, or Sea God some of you have questioned about who he is...Well I gave you a few hints in this chapter, but all will be revealed eventually. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Again sorry about the delay, but I had to work this weekend. I will also be heading to Supernatural Atlanta Con on the 21st, but I am determined to get the next chapter up before then...Even if I have to dictate it to @snailhair on the drive down…
> 
> Huh, that could cause some accidents, that would be very awkward to explain to the cops...On the other hand it’d make a funny story to tell Misha Collins...eh never mind. I’ll just try to have that up before the drive. Again everyone thank you so much! Your comments and kudos gave me the courage I needed to make this second post! 
> 
> Come look me up on tumblr for more smutty ideas and destiel things! http://pandora-of-antioch.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter include past Dean x Josie, with some dom and sub undertones. Dom Josie x Sub Dean. Also later between Cas and Dean there is a some sex with a LOT of fluids. So if that isn’t your thing, kindly skip that. Also regarding that scene I want to say that I do not write anything with watersports or scat. It’s just not my cup of tea. HOWEVER there is a brief mention of urination in this chapter...but it’s more like the sensation of having to pee. I promise no golden showers in this. You’ll just have to trust me. Again guys thank you so much for reading! Chapter is not beta-d cause...I’m embarrassed to show this to regular people and...yeah! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. This chapter is dedicated with love to my Destiel pal Snailhair. Happy Birthday! Enjoy the smut!

_ When Dean came to stay permanently in the Sea God’s home, he had been hesitant to initiate any sort of courtship with the Alpha. Yes, he respected him for what he was and for giving both him and Sammy a home, but considering his past experience with alphas, most of them knotheads wanting to rent his mouth or ass, he thought he deserved the right to be a little cautious.  _

 

_ He had really come to enjoy living there though. He especially enjoyed the bond with the other omega wives. Josie, perhaps, making the best impression as she had taken him under her wing from day one. So as Dean considered training as a wife, it was only natural that he ask her for assistance when his heat arrived nearly five months into his stay.  _

 

_ That is when he learned that Josie, Josephine as Alpha called her, had a bit of a dual personality. With the council members, the other wives, and children she was sweet Josie. She was caring, elegant, and sought to help run the castle in an ideal peaceful manner. Her bedroom behavior, was of course another story... _

 

_ “My, my, my.” The older omega said, her red painted lips smiling almost ferally down at Dean, tweaking his nipple, till he was arching off the mating bench. “Would you look at how your greedy hole just sucks in that entire toy!”  _

 

_ Dean withered against the cushioned table. The mating bench, was something he shamelessly agreed to yesterday, along with almost any idea Josephine brought up. Her submissive ideas for sex and pleasure, where something Dean thought he would never agree to in a million years. It was only after her gentle explaining and expert teases that Dean began to see the perks to such games. _

 

_ “Submission is not a permanent state either Dean.” She instructed as he settled on the long padded table, securing his ankles into the stirrups. “You are free here to go from this role to the dominant or have no role at all. It’s all about will, and what you are comfortable with. There is nothing wrong with sometimes wanting to be the partner that is taken care of. And there is NEVER any problem in enjoying any other sort of ...kink. As long as no one gets hurt or touched without consent.” _

 

_ Well he certainly didn’t feel pushed or in danger now. Though he would like to have an orgasm soon, but he knew Josie would let him come if he really asked for it. He had no idea, though why this sort of thing could make his already fevered body so hot. When Josie tied him down or worked the large toys in his pussy, smacked his ass, and whispered dirty things into his ear it made his blood boil, and his slick pour. _

 

_ “Oh fuck! Josie! Mistress, please! It’s so good!” Dean sobbed, as she moved the large pink dildo in and out of his hole in a punishing rhythm. It wasn’t the size of the toy, or the width, though both were pretty great. Larger than he had taken before. This toy was curved at the end in a C-shape. The tip rubbing perfectly against the top walls up his cunt, causing the most mind blurring pleasure. “I’m close! Please! I”m so close!” _

 

_ “Really?” She grinned, “Is that doing it for you? Filling you up, in all the right places? What about this way?” Without warning Josie turned the toy around, while it was still inside of Dean. Slowly she continued till the tip of the toy was now rubbing against the sensitive walls between his channels.  _

 

_ “FUCK! That’s-” Dean reached down, gripping his hips, already stretched wide in the stirrups. He tried to lift himself up so he could take it deeper. “Uh-uh-yes. So good. Please, make me come!” _

 

_ When one of his hands strayed down to his cock, Josie smacked it away. “Do you want me to tie up those wandering hands as well? I told you, little omega. If you come at all today, it will be on these toys alone. Untouched.” _

 

_ Dean bit his lip, certain he was crying now to some degree. “Please, mistress, please, need more it’s not enough. Please!” _

 

_ “Oh, sweetheart.” She cooed. Here was sweet Josie again, peeking out between the personalities. “My sweet, Dean.” Her hand felt so cool against his forehead as she smoothed back his damp hair. “I know, you can do it. You’re a good omega, aren’t you? My good boy, Dean.” _

 

_ “Mmmm!” He had no idea what those words scientifically did to his insides, but somehow they were jelly now. “Yes, please. I’m-ma good boy. A good omega. Please!” _

 

_ “Please, what, Dean? Tell me how to make you come.” _

 

_ “Fuck me, Mistress. Please, I want you to come with me. Please, fuck me like Alpha would.”  _

 

_ Josie’s red lips split around her perfect white teeth. “Of course, sweet Dean. My good boy.” _

 

_ Dean tried not to whine as she pulled the toy free from him. He could only imagine what he looked like now, his pussy feeling so open and stretched. Josie had invited two of the other wives to play the day before. They had all taken turns rubbing and touching his virgin hole, simply watching as they stretched it, whispering about how eager Dean seemed to be filled there, about how wet he was and how good he must taste, before teasing him with their collective tongues and fingers. _

 

_ “Are you ready for me, good boy?” Josie asked. Dean turned his head to watch her as she adjusted the strap-on, fitting the large double end into her hole with a moan, before stroking the opposite end that was all for Dean. She had shown it to him before, offering it on the table of their many play things. He knew this one had an inflatable knot at the base. But knoting was something Dean wasn’t quite ready for. _

 

_ “Dean?” The older omega asked, teasing the wide tip against his slick lips. “Is there anything else you want?” _

 

_ Dean threw his head back, gasping as she pushed into him, bottoming out with little warning before, fucking into him with no mercy. “So deep! Oh, Mistress, so good. Please, please pound my pussy. Oh I want it done hard. Please, it feels so good!” _

 

_ “I know.” She smirked, pausing only to lift his ankles from the stirrups, and fit his knees over her shoulders, the new angle making him cross-eyed. “I can hear it. How wet your little hole is. You open up beautifully, Dean. Like a little omega slut.  You’re taking my entire cock, good boy. You sure you don’t want my knot too? Wanna feel how good it is to be filled up like you were meant to?” _

 

_ Dean shook his head briefly, fingers gripping the table’s edge so he wouldn’t reach for his cock or clit. “No, please, just wanna come. Wanna come on your cock like a good boy! Please! Please make me come!” _

 

_ “Poor thing! Your little hole is so pink, and wet. Just desperate for it aren’t you?” She reached down to lay a firm slap to his ass cheek. “Do you ever think about how good it will be with Alpha? How he can fill your little pussy up to the brim?”  _

 

_ “Uh-uh-fuck-yes~” _

 

_ “Do you ever imagine it Dean? How it would feel to be bread so full, and stretched so open, your little cunny will ache for nothing else?” _

 

_ “Please, Josie! Fuck I’m so close!” Dean screamed, feeling his walls starting to clamp onto the toy. “Oh, almost-almost!” _

 

_ “Tell me Dean, do you ever think about what it would feel like when Alpha fucks you not only in your pussy...but here as well.” Josie smiled, pushing two long fingers into the younger’s clenching ass. A pleased sound leaving her as Dean finally came. “...Such a good boy.” _

  
  
  
  


“Ooooohhh! FUCK DEAN!”

 

“That’s it, Cas. You’re doing great baby. Ride it out.” Dean soothed, his fingers working a steady rhythm inside the younger as he came down from his last orgasm. “Good boy. Cas.” He praised, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on his forehead. “Such a good boy for me.”

 

The younger omega moaned, his hand reaching down to squeeze Dean’s wrist, ceasing his movements. “Mmm-stop-please too much.”

 

“Sensitive?” Dean guessed, pulling his fingers out, before bringing them to his lips and sucking the the slick off them. “Mmmm. You taste good.”

 

The overheated omega, blushed even more. “I...I was always embarrassed about how...wet-I get in heat.”

 

“Don’t be.” Dean shook his head, standing up. “Slick is your friend, trust me. Never play without it….Can you stand up?” He asked, offering his hand, to hoist the other up.

 

Castiel wobbled on his feet a bit, before finding his balance. “Oh, I feel as if I have no blood in my legs.”

 

“Probably because it’s all in your groin.” Dean teased, grabbing his new friend’s elbow and leading him to another part of his chamber. “Come on.” He said, sliding the bathroom door open. “Let’s clean up and rest a bit.”

 

Castiel stared wide-eyed at the room. The entire floor and walls looked like they were carved from green marble. The room itself was warm and full of steam, and it took Castiel’s eyes a moment to locate the natural dug bath, bubbling a few feet away.

 

“...Is that a heated well?”

 

Dean chuckled. “Nah, It’s a hot spring. It filters up from the natural springs in the delta. And uh, that one is cooler.” He pointed to separate above ground tub. “In case you get overheated. Or my kid’s prefer that one. Ben’s scared of steam sometimes.”

 

“Ben?” Castiel questioned quietly, as Dean led him into the spring. The warm water felt amazing on his sore muscles. 

 

“Yeah, Ben is my youngest, he’s two.” Dean said, propping himself on a the marbles edge as he submerged himself to his shoulders. “And my other son Adam will be four in a few months...Gods they’re growing up fast.”

 

“Four is still pretty young. “ Castiel stated, treading a bit in the spring, he was amazed how deep it was. “When is your next child due?”

 

“This winter.” Dean smiled, hand patting his stomach. “And this one is impatient as ever. Even now it wont settle down in there.”

 

The blue-eyed omega stared at the small bump a moment before speaking. “Would it be alright if I-um?”

 

“You wanna feel it?” Dean grinned, grabbing his hand and all but yanking him closer. “Go ahead.”

 

“Oh! ...Oh, you weren’t kidding. It is moving!” He grinned, it reminded Castiel of the pond in front of his home. He and Gabriel use to feed the large golden fish there. Sometimes the fish would swim to the surface and suck on their fingers or toes in hopes of finding spare food. The feeling of the turning baby under his palm was remarkably similar.

 

Castiel kept his hand there, feeling oddly calmed by the movement. Without realizing it he had laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, curling his body around him. It was so nice here with him, another omega. Cas could not remember the last time he felt so safe and adored. He only looked up when the older laid a gentle kiss on his forehead, before taking a dried sea sponge and gently rubbing it over Castiel’s body.

 

Dean worked in a delicate pattern, rubbing the sponge over an area of his body, before massaging a sweet smelling oil into his skin. After the oil was absorbed, Dean’s lips gently kissed the pink flesh, starting with Castiel’s shoulders and working his way down to his hips. Eventually he prompted him to sit on the spring’s edge, so Dean could continue the same treatment to his legs and feet. Dean deliberately skipped his groin for last, before he poured a generous amount of oil into his hands and wrapped it around Cas’ cock. 

 

“Shh, just relax, baby. Let me take care of you.”

 

The blue-eyed omega nodded, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. He focused on the slow steady pumps of Dean’s fist, his knees soon spreading open baring the rest of himself. 

 

“Mmm. Look at you, Cas. Your little pussy lips are so pink and swollen.” Dean brought his fingers up to trace the sensitive entrance. 

 

“Please, Dean. It feels good. I’m ready for more now. I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside, and know I’m making you feel good too.”

 

Dean bit back a moan, pushing two of his fingers inside. Cas really did get wet easily, Dean’s fingers had started to prune even before the bath. “Fuck, look how easily you’re taking these already. I bet soon I could get my whole hand in you.”

 

Cas clenched down around the digits, biting his lip. “Is that, ohh. Is that something people do?”

 

“Baby, you have no idea.”

  
  


Dean helped Cas dry off, before leading him back to his front room and nest. Once again, Dean went to his closet in search of more toys, convincing Castiel how amazing it would feel. 

 

“But I want you.” Cas whined. His heat was starting up again, and all his body’s demands were making him a bit cranky. But Dean just thought it was cute.

 

“You’ll get me, alright. Just thought this way would be-ah-ha!” The pregnant omega walked back to the nest and set the toy down for Cas to examine. It was a moderately sized fake phallus, secured on a square chunk of marble to keep it standing erect. 

 

“And how do I, um.” 

 

“You ride it.” Dean smirked. “Just pretend you’re crawling into someone’s lap.”

 

Castiel squinted his eyes, and tilted his head, looking to the world like he was intently studying how best to proceed. It was certainly wider than his or Dean’s fingers, and much longer. Probably seven or eight inches, that thought causing something to stir in the omega’s gut. “And it will...fit?”

 

“Trust me.” Dean grinned, leaning forward to kiss the other gently, his hands running down his sides till they were playing with his pussy again. 

 

Castiel buried his face in Dean’s shoulder, sighing and rolling his hips at the older began to finger him, starting with two, and quickly moving onto three, while another hand moved lower, teasing his asshole.

 

“Mmm. Why does that feel so good?” 

 

“What this?” Dean smirked, pressing the tip of his finger, into the tight ring. “Mmm. I guess it just does. Nothing wrong with being touched back here. See? You’re wet back here too. Looks like you have two hungry holes, Cas. Good thing Alpha likes to play with both.”

 

“Ooh!” The younger bit his lip, clenching his muscles. 

 

“You like that, huh? Like having your little holes opened up? Well Alpha loves to play with these.” Dean pushed in more fingers, stretching four into Cas’ pussy, and two in his ass. “Loves to work you open so slow you’re begging for his knot. Loves to bury his face between your legs and suck you open till you’re squirting into his mouth.”

 

“Nnnghh.” Cas trembled, slick now pooling from his channels. 

 

“You enjoy that, don’t you baby? You loved it when I ate out your little pussies earlier. It almost seems too good, doesn’t it? Like it’s some big naughty secret?” 

 

“Mmm. Yes. Uh, So good.” 

 

“You like being naughty, Cas?” Dean teased, gently nipping at his earlobe. “You wanna be really bad, and play with one of my favorite toys? Stretch out your little virgin cunt?”

 

Castiel gripped the other’s shoulders, nodding his head quickly. “Yes, please, open me up. Wanna stretch myself open for Alpha. Wanna be good for him.”

 

“That’s right, baby. It’s gonna so feel so amazing.” Dean pulled his fingers free, holding them up to Cas’ mouth till he sucked them clean. “Good boy, Cas. Such a good boy.” He soothed, before helping him straddle his legs over the toy before slowly sinking down onto it. 

 

“Ooh! Oh my!” Castiel paused half way, surprised by the angle. He felt so open like this! So full!

 

“Keep going, baby. Take the whole thing.” Dean instructed gently guiding him down till he was seated on the entire toy. “That’s it, you did it.”

 

“Nnggh! I’m so full! Oh, it’s so deep. Ugh, does Alpha, uh, does his cock go this deep?”

 

Dean chuckled, before trailing a few kisses along the back of Cas’ shoulders. “You have no idea, baby. But trust me, we’ll get there. I’ll be with you every step of the way. Come on.” Dean rested his hands on the other’s hips, guiding him to raise them, till only the tip of the toy was inside, before lowering himself down till it bottomed out again. “There you go...nice and deep. Doing so good, Cas.”

 

The virgin groaned, letting himself be guided the first few times by Dean’s hands before he began a faster pace, fucking himself to a steady rhythm enjoying the feel as his pussy stretched along the toy’s ridges. Everytime he bottomed out, he could feel the tip of the cock touching something deep inside of him, that small rubbing growing more intense with each encounter, creating the most delicious pressure. 

 

“Yes, yes, right there. Mmm.” He rubbed his hand along his flat abdomen, imagining how it would feel to be stretched when he was breed fully, to have a child turning about inside of him like the one in Dean’s own belly. “Breed me, breed me, Alpha, want your seed.”

 

“Soon, baby, soon.” Dean promised. His own eyes locked on the sweet sight of Cas hole, opening and stretching with every bounce of his hips. Taking his own cock in hand, Dean rubbed the tip against Cas’ slick ass, pushing it against the wet rim. “You still want me to fuck you, Cas? You want me to fuck your tight little ass, while you stuff your pussy full on that toy?”

 

“Dean, yes, please! Please, Dean, fuck me-fuck me-fuck me.” The younger chanted, lost in the sensation of being so full. 

 

“Oh, fuck, you’re tight.” He groaned, pushing past the first ring of muscle, pushing until his hips rested against the younger’s slick soaked bottom. “Ohh, fuck, Cas. So amazing. So tight. Oh, you feel so incredible. Can’t believe you let me do this, oh, thank you. You feel so good, omega. Oh, I’m gonna make this so good for you.”

 

“Dean, please, I’m so full. Please I need to come. I have to come. Please!” Cas was sobbing now, overwhelmed by the pressure at both ends. His pussy was clenching around the toy, while Dean started fucking his ass. And somewhere deep inside Cas could feel both cocks touching each other through a thin wall inside of himself. Each time the two cocks’ rubbed it sent sparks through him. That pressure was back inside of him tenfold. For a moment Castiel was worried, because the feeling was similar to a full bladder, and urination was the last thing he wanted to do now. “Dean, please, I’m oooh. OH I’m full. Please it feels strange.”

 

Dean faltered a bit, gripping the omega’s hips tight to keep himself from pounding him through the nest. “Strange how? Am I hurting you?”

 

“Mmm, no. Just oh...So much pressure.”

 

Dean nipped at the younger’s throat, sucking a mark into the tan skin. “Kind of like you gotta piss?”

 

Castiel tensed a bit. “I don’t want to do that!”

 

“You won’t.” Dean promised, moving his hips, and fucking into him at a faster pace. “Cas, trust me. I know it feels strange right now, but it’s gonna be amazing in a few seconds. Just focus on that, baby. Feel how full you are? How stretched your little pussy and ass are?”

 

“Yes...Oh..Dean, please. Ohh.” Cas could feel the heat in his stomach growing with each clench of his muscles. “Ohh, Dean, it’s too much! Oh fuck!”

 

“Just relax, Cas. Trust me, just let it go. You’re doing so good, baby. It’s gonna be amazing. You’re gonna come so hard.”

 

“Uh-uh-uh-uh. Dean...It’s, oh it’s so much. Oh-oh-OH! Dean, please. Are you-uh-are you gonna-”

 

“Yeah, gonna come. Ohh, fuck, Cas.” Dean was pounding Cas’ ass now, fucking him onto the toy so hard he was certain it would break. “Gonna, come, baby. Gonna come in your tight little hole. Fuck come with me, Cas. Come with me!”

 

“DEAN!” Cas sobbed, the pressure finally breaking inside, a small explosion running through him. “Oh-oh-oh-I’m-coming-Dean! It’s coming out of me-Ohhh! So much-Oh-it’s just pouring out-Ah-” Wave after wave of slick pulsed from the omega’s cunt, his entire lower body convulsing with each contraction. “Ohh, still coming, Dean-it’s amazing! Ahhh!”

 

“Fuck, Cas, baby you’re amazing! So good for me.” Dean said, rubbing his hands gently over the other’s sides, and laying kisses along his neck and shoulders. “You did it, Cas. You came untouched, so proud of you. Such a good boy, Cas. My good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone I just want to say THANK YOU so much for all the comments, kudos, subscriptions, all of it! You guys are amazing! And I’m so glad to know that people are not only reading this but enjoying it! 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, I wanted to get something to you guys because this weekend I am heading to the Supernatural Convention in Atlanta. Yay! Snailhair and I are gonna lose our SPN Con virginity together. So I am glad I got to post this before I leave. When I get back I do have a tough work schedule following, so it may be over a week till Chapter 4 is up. The good news is that it is already partly written! So hopefully it won't take me too long to get the rest out.
> 
> Again thank you so much for all the comments they really do keep me going guys! Thank you so much! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to Atlanta Con! I met Misha...it was beautiful! I looked into his beautiful eyes and thought. “Dear God, if only you knew the filthy things I write about your character, please don’t throw me out of the hotel.’’
> 
>  
> 
> Hehe, but it was an amazing experience. And here I am, with another chapter. Today Cas gets a bit of tour of the palace and meets Dean’s children. Again, I’m trying to keep up with adding the tags as I go. For this one tags are mirror sex, vaginal fisting, and mentions of sex toys aka really long and wide vaginal and anal beads… that will be explored in a later chapter. Enjoy guys!

The following morning Castiel woke not sure where he was. It was only after he smelled the heavy scent of slick, and felt Dean’s warm body draped over his that he remembered. Had it only been one day since he came to stay at the Sea God’s palace? Only one day since Dean was sent to rescue him from his arranged marriage and family’s abuse? 

 

Still this was turning out to be one extraordinary event after another. After a day of unexpected heat, and all the blistering acts the night before, Castiel was now feeling cool and sated. But he remembered Dean saying something about giving him suppressants. Speaking of Dean, he rolled over, snuggling closer to the other omega. It really didn’t feel like he and Dean had just met, it felt like he had known this other omega for ages. Like he had discovered a part of himself that had been long absent.

 

After several moments of staring, and counting the freckles across the other omega’s cheeks he closed his eyes about to drift off again, when the antechamber door suddenly flew open banging loudly against the wall and startling both omegas awake. 

 

“The hell?!” Dean sat up, before two small blurs knocked him back down into the nest. 

 

“DADDY!” Two young voices chorused happily.

 

“What did I tell you two heathens about knocking?” The parent groaned.

 

Castiel watched the spectacle with wide eyes, as he made to cover his nakedness with one of the blankets. He could only assume these were Dean’s children by the Sea God. One boy looked very much like Dean with his fair hair and green eyes. While the smaller child seemed to only resemble Dean with his matching eyes hidden under a mop of chocolate hair. ‘ _ Adam and Ben’ _ His mind supplied, before he vaguely began to wonder for the first time what his Alpha looked like. Exactly what features had he passed onto these beautiful boys? And what sort of features could he pass down to any children he would father with Castiel?

 

“Cas, this is Adam and Ben. Can you two boys say hello to Castiel?” Dean asked patiently, sitting up and wrapping both of the children in his arms. “He just got here yesterday.”

 

“...Hello.” Castiel said shyly. He had been the youngest child in his family, and because of his upbringing had spent very little time around other children.

 

“Hello.” Adam said politely, as Ben hid his face in Dean’s chest. The youngest boy seemed to be trying his best to mold himself into his omega parent’s flesh.

 

“Are you going to be Papa’s new bride?” The blonde child asked suddenly.

 

“Um...I-uh.” Cas stuttered, eyes looking around the room for an exit. “I should let you three have some privacy.”

 

“There is no privacy around here.” Dean said, grabbing Castiel’s wrist before he could get away. “Stay. We’ll go get breakfast in a bit, and I’ll show you around the palace.”

 

The younger omega looked at Dean and the matching pups’ faces. “I don’t want to interrupt anytime with your family.”

 

“Cas, you are my family.” Dean said firmly, before standing up, gently prying Ben’s grip off of his shoulders. “Hey, you boys go find your poor nanny that you ditched this morning and tell her you’re gonna have breakfast with us, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Adam replied, taking his brother’s hand, and leading him away. “Can we have pancakes?”

 

“Go, tell Charlie where you are first.” Dean repeated. He was about to stand up, when Ben came running back in with a small wooden chest. “This was outside your door, Daddy.”

 

“Thanks, kiddo.” His father said, taking the box and kissing his pup on the nose before watching him scamper off. It was only after he heard the door shut that he stood, letting the blankets slide away. “Sorry about that, Cas. Once you have pups you’ll realize it’s the end of privacy as you know it.”

 

“No, it’s alright, I just didn’t want to interrupt your family time…” Cas said, eyes staring after the closed door. “You’re children are beautiful, Dean.”

 

“Yeah.” The other smiled, with fondness. “They’re pretty damn cute...Hey, this is for you.” He said, passing the chest into the other’s arms.

 

Castiel was surprised by the weight of it. He ran his hand over the smooth dark finish at the top, and the small bit of parchment that was secured there.

 

_ ‘My fairest Castiel, this token pales in comparison to your natural beauty. But like these jewels, I know what is inside you to be even more delectable.’ _

  
  


The omega read and reread the note several times, before looking to Dean. “This is from, Alpha?”

 

Dean nodded. “It’s probably your welcome gift. Open it.”

 

“...When exactly will I meet him?” Cas hesitated, fingers playing with the closed lid.

 

“Whenever you’re ready.” The older shrugged. “Come on, open it!”

 

“If it’s food, I’m not sharing.” Castiel teased, lifting up the chest’s lid with a stunned gasp. “Are-are these real?”

 

Dean chuckled, looking over his shoulder. “I doubt he give you fake ones, Cas.”

 

“Yes-but Dean, these are sea pearls. The smallest ones cost a fortune back home!” The blue eyed omega reached into the satin lined chest and pulled out the long strand of white shining orbs. He immediately noticed that each pearl was a different size. The smallest ones were at the end of the strand no bigger than his fingernail, while in the middle a set of six large pearls were easily the size of a small orange. “How can I wear these, they’re so heavy...and.” Cas frowned, fingering the end of the strand where the pearls became small again. “There’s no clasp to secure it.”

 

The older was trying his best not to laugh, until Cas tried to wrap the strand of pearls around his neck. “Oh gods...Cas. That’s not a necklace...It’s a-um-training tool.”

 

The younger omega frowned looking at different sized orbs that hung around his shoulders. They were easily three feet in length. “Oh?”

 

Dean snorted, grabbing the chest and reading the note out loud. “Like these jewels...I know what is INSIDE you...to be even more delectable.”

 

Castiel continued to frown, fingers rubbing the smooth balls, before his eyes widened in realization. “...Surely these don’t...Dean, this is huge!” He panicked looking at the six large pearls in the middle that were roughly the size of a citrus fruit.

 

“...Cas, have you ever actually seen an alpha’s knot?”

 

“Oh, gods...I’m dizzy.” 

 

“Whoa, whoa.”  Dean quickly grabbed the other by the shoulders, carefully sliding his gift back into the box. “Like I said, Cas. Baby steps, okay? No one is forcing you. We can take it slowly, okay?”

 

“Yes, yes...slow is...slow.” The other nodded, still looking like he might faint.

 

“Come on, let’s get you dressed and find some food.”

  
  
  


Dean informed Cas as they were dressing, that new omegas usually shared quarters with a sibling-wife, while they were still courting the Alpha. “But if you ever want some space, it’s not like there aren’t other rooms available.”

 

“No-I. I like staying with you, Dean. Unless you want some privacy, I understand.”

 

“Nah, you kidding. I usually get cold at night. It was nice having a little mini heater next to me this morning.” He winked, digging through his closet before handing Cas a long deep blue tunic. “Here, try this.”  He then watched Castiel fasten the garment, admiring the gold stitching on the high collar and long bell sleeves. “Not bad.”

 

Castiel ran his hands over the cobalt colored silk. “I can’t remember the last time I wore anything so finely made.”

 

“Only the best for ya, now.”

  
  
  


Castiel spent the rest of the day with Dean and his children. The other omega and pups happily gave him the tour of Sea God’s palace. The halls were many with hundreds of rooms, Castiel was certain he’d get lost if he went wandering on his own.

 

They began their morning with breakfast on the terrace. A large spacious garden opened up onto an inlet of water. All around, other omega wives of different shape, age, and looks were sitting around comfortably with each other or with groups of pups. Castiel was introduced to a few, whom he embarrassingly forgot the names of, before he reclined on a silk pillow eating the freshest fruit and grain he had ever tasted.

 

The one person he was able to remember was a red-headed beta named Celeste, ‘Nana Charlie’ as Adam and Ben called her. Cas learned that all omegas had a nanny designated for their own children. At first this worried Cas, fearing that his children or the others would never get to know their parents, until Dean corrected him.

 

“Charlie only watches my boys when I’m busy with Alpha or other duties. She’s also their tutor, it’s not like I popped them out and handed them off whenever they started crying in the middle of the night.”

 

The beta giggled. “Oh gods no! I had to practically pry Adam out of your arms when you went into your first heat after his birth.” She winked at Cas, “Dean wanted to take him into Alpha’s chamber with him. I had to remind him that scarring his child psychologically is usually frowned upon at such a young age.”

 

“I know that now!” Dean protested. “He was just so small! I was afraid he’d stop breathing or something.”

 

“You stayed up all night watching him sleep.” Charlie reminded.

 

“Just wait, you’ll have kids someday.” He muttered, taking a sip of his tea. “Ugh, I hate this stuff. Damn pregnancy I want my coffee beans.”

 

Cas couldn’t blame Dean for missing the warm drink. This was his first time ever trying the ground beans from the south, and it was as strong as it was delicious!

  
  
  


After breakfast Dean and the pups had given Cas a tour of the gardens. The omega had expected a land based eden, but was surprised when he was led onto a solid dock, bobbing along the steady waters. Around the docks many water based plants grew, some of the kelp stalks were so tall it formed a maze, tall enough to get lost in.

 

Dean apparently had the same concern for getting separated, when his eldest child broke off from the group to chase a seagull that flew ahead of them. “Adam, get back here!...Damnit.” He shifted Ben from one hip to the other, about to put the younger down and chase after his pup.   
  


“I’ll find him, Dean.” Cas volunteered, trying to figure out if he was more worried about Dean waddling after a toddler in his condition or leaving Castiel alone to watch the smaller child. 

 

Much to his relief, Adam was only a few turns away, watching intently as the seabird perched on the maze’s hidden fountain to drink. “Adam, you shouldn’t wander off like that. Your father was worried.”

 

“I sorry.” The boy said quickly as if already expecting the lecture. “Birdy!” He pointed to the gull.

 

“Uh, yes. It’s beautiful...We should go find your father and tell him about it, alright?” Still unsure how to speak to young children, Cas tentatively extended his hand, surprised when the golden haired child took it, and began walking back with him.

 

They had just made the last turn back towards Dean when Castiel froze in his tracks. The omega was sitting on a small bench, his palla undone exposing his chest while Ben nursed contently, while sitting in his lap. “Oh, um...Adam and I can just go look at-”

 

“Cas,” Dean interrupted, throwing him a wink over his son’s dark head. “It’s fine. I’m not shy.”

 

The other blushed, hesitantly taking a seat next to Dean at his insistence. He watched as the small boy quietly finished, leaving Dean’s nipple spit-slick and slightly swollen. The smallest drop of milk clung to the omega’s chest before he wiped it away, and refastened his clothing. “Alright, who ELSE is hungry?”

  
  


After lunch the group explored the library, the shelves endless and tall. It made Castiel want to cry, seeing a buffet of books it would take at least three lifetimes to get through. They found Dean’s beta brother Sam there, and Castiel was delighted to hear he had located an address for Gabriel.

 

“He was transferred to the far eastern islands a few years ago.” Sam said, showing Cas his brother’s name written in a ledger. “He works there now as a teacher. If you want to write to him, I’d be happy to mail it. It may take a few weeks to get a response though.”

 

“That’s more than fine.” He smiled, taking the roll of parchment the beta gave him to compose his letter on. “I’m just glad to know he’s alright...It makes me wonder if he even knew about my situation after he left. I wrote letters before, but I doubt Michael or my mother would have mailed them.”

 

“Well the important thing is you’re both okay now. And you’re free to pursue a real relationship, without any of your letters getting ‘lost’.” Dean smiled.

  
  


By that evening the pups were tuckered out from the long day, and Dean’s feet and back where putting up a protest from being so active. Going back to Dean’s chambers, he led Cas to an adjoining room that was clearly Adam and Ben’s nursery.

 

The two boys were asleep before their heads touched the pillows. Castiel felt a bit envious of the beautiful children, reclined on high threaded sheets that would never want for anything. He smiled as he and Dean tip-toed out, trying not to trip on the many scattered toys, before quietly shutting the door behind them.

 

“I love them both, but I’m so scared once the third one comes I won’t be able to keep up.” 

 

Cas smiled, watching as Dean led him to an actual bed. He had been so out of it in his heat before, he just assumed the omega always slept in one of the many nests each night.

 

“Oh yeah.” The elder sighed, laying down on the high bed, and lazily scooting out of his robes. “That feels good.”

 

Castiel chuckled quietly, taking in the fine four poster frame, as he disrobed as well. “I have no doubt you’ll be as excellent a parent to your third child as you are to Adam and Ben.”

 

“Heh, thanks Cas.” Dean smiled, finally nude as he rolled onto his side, to adjust the mountain of pillows behind him. “I’m actually not as worried as I was the last two times. It’s just all the pregnancy hormones. They make you kind of paranoid...and horny. Get over here.” He grinned, pulling the other close and into a firm kiss.

 

“Mmm!” Cas blinked in surprise, before relaxing against the other omega, letting himself be guided onto his back. His eyes lazily opened fixating on the ceiling, when he noticed his reflection staring back at him. “Oh! You have a mirror...on the ceiling?”

 

Dean grinned, looking down at the younger. “Yeah, it’s a lot of fun...Wanna see?”

 

“I uh...I see a lot actually.” Cas stared, distracted by the reflection of Dean’s delectable bottom.

 

“Yeah well, it’s fun...but it’s also educational. Or it can be.” The older positioned himself back against the pillows, till he was sitting up. “Okay, come here.” He said patting his spread thighs.

 

“Um, alright.” Cas let himself be guided till he was sitting in the V between Dean’s thighs.

 

“Bend your knees, bring them up.” The older guided. “More...Okay, now roll your hips back...all the way…”

 

The blue-eyed omega groaned a bit feeling a pull in his muscles till he was leaning with his back against Dean’s chest, with his knees pulled and spread all the way to his sides. 

 

“Now look up.” Dean instructed.

 

Castiel gasped, now face to face with the most vivid display of his privates he’s ever seen. Yes, he’d seen himself naked, or in the bath, and knew he had a cock, a clit, his birth hole, and a second hole...But up above him was the clearest diagram of omegahood he’d ever seen. “Oh, my...”

 

“Yup.” Dean smirked, eyes looking up and taking their fill. They both laid their, heart rates and breathing speeding up, while Dean’s fingers trailed teasingly down to the small thatch of hair below the other’s hips. 

 

Castiel gasped, when Dean gently ran his fingers over his cock and hood, before slipping down to trace his pussy lips. “Dean.”

 

“Shhh, I got you, baby. Just relax.”

 

Those words were amazing to hear. And it was so easy to let Dean guide him into such pleasure. His gaze remained on their reflection, watching as the other dipped two fingers inside his birth hole, before quickly stretching him to three. Cas was aware that in this position, with his hips making this awkward stretch, he was more open for Dean’s explorations. Castiel brought his hips up higher, bending his knees like a butterfly’s wings, till they touched either side of the mattress. “Uh-uh-uh.”  Dean had three fingers inside of him, burying them deep. 

 

Castiel could see how pink his lips were, how they stretched around the digits. He could see his wetness shining in the light around his hole and on the bud of his clit as it emerged from it’s hood.  “So good, Dean. I can’t stop watching.”

 

“Gorgeous Cas, look how your hungry little pussy just sucks it all in. I bet I can fill it up even more.” Dean smirked, fitting his pinky in with his other fingers. “Fuck, yeah. You’re taking it so well. Look how you open up for me.”

 

Between the graphic image, and the older’s words, Cas could feel himself getting wetter, the extra slick causing the fingers to sink deeper inside him. “Ohh, Dean. So good.”

 

“Yeah, think you can take more?” Dean sucked a mark on the other omega’s neck, his thumb toying with Cas’ sensitive little pearl.

 

“Uhh, I’m already so full!” Cas bit his lip, eyes closing tight, afraid the image above would undue him.

 

“You’re doing so good, Cas. So perfect.” Dean guided his thumb in besides his other fingers, feeling the soaked virgin hole open so easily under his ministrations. “Fuck, Cas, that’s it. You’re taking all of them baby.”

 

“Dean, please! I’m so full! I need to come!”

 

“Move your hips, baby. Work for it.” The older omega began moving his own hips in a circle, before slowly pushing them up and down, forcing Cas to fuck his fingers with the same movements. “That’s it baby. Just like that.” Dean’s cock was now perfectly slotted against the slick crack of Cas’ ass. “So good for me.”

 

“Mmm.” Castiel began moving his hips faster, reveling in the fullness he felt. Dean’s fingers were now rubbing against the top of his cunt, that familiar pressure building up again. “Fuck, Dean, right there. My hole’s so full, so stretched-uhh!” 

 

“Yeah, that’s it, open your eyes and look at yourself, baby. Look how perfect your virgin pussy is taking my hand.”

 

The younger opened his eyes, mouth stuck in a silent ‘O’, as he watched himself be stretched open around Dean’s wrist. 

 

“Taking my Goddamn fist, baby boy. Ohh, so good for me.”

 

“Mmm, so full, Dean, ohh, please, please, please!”

 

Dean curled his fingers into a fist, before finding a faster rhythm, bouncing his own hips and rubbing his cock against Castiel’s drenched asshole.

 

“Fuck, so good, Cas, letting me pound your little pussy.  You take is so perfect, Cas. Can’t believe you were worried about the pearls earlier. Gonna help ya, Cas. gonna open up this tight little cunt everyday. Keep going till you’re begging for a knot.”

 

“Dean, please! Please!”

 

“Fuck, I think your pussy likes that idea. You’re soaked, Cas. Can you hear how wet you are? How slick you are around my fist?”

 

“Dean-fuck-gonna come-gonna come-”

 

Dean curled his fist tighter, pushing at a deeper angle, until his knuckles rubbed against the back wall of Cas’ channel. He moved his hand harder, until the omega’s entire body went stiff, Cas’ pussy clamping down hard on his hand while slick soaked past his wrist. “Fuck, Cas. That’s it, come for me baby. Come for me. Uhhh.” Dean kept rubbing his cock against the other’s slick ass, riding out his own orgasm till the two of them laid quiet and sated. 

 

It was almost half an hour later when the two were cleaned up, and snuggled proper in bed. Castiel laid spooned against Dean’s back, so hesitant to speak he timidly tapped the other on the shoulder before he whispered. “Dean?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I-uh..I was hoping that tomorrow, I might get to meet Alpha.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the amazing support I have gotten with this story. I seriously was not expecting the number of feedback I have gotten. You guys are amazing. And it’s nice to know I’m not the only pervert out there! So I worked really hard and stayed up late to get this chapter to you guys cause I have to work this weekend :( So please leave me some love to come home to, so I can hate my real life a little less! Thanks again guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here you go guys! I hope you enjoy it! Again overwhelmed by the response! Just a reminder I do not own SPN, and this story does not have a beta. The poem Cas recites in this chapter is not mine. It is a verse taken from a poem by Sir Walter Raleigh. I just edited it to fit with the story line.
> 
>  
> 
> Again for those of you who made it this far and still do not get it...This is a kinky smut fic with tentacles!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for this chapter include tentacle sex (yes we arrived), lots of bodily fluids, threesomes, breeding kink, and some added belly bulging. Look at the tag warnings up top for the full list and enjoy! This is what you were waiting for, the meeting of the Sea God!

The day seemed to drag by at a horribly slow pace. Cas had woken up alone in the bed, learning later that Dean had gone to arrange his meeting with Alpha for later that very day.

 

“Tonight?” Castiel blinked at the news.

 

“Yeah, tonight. Dinner.” Dean confirmed, rubbing some powder on his teeth before taking a long drink from the basin. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

 

“Yes, of course...I mean I think I do.” Cas swallowed trying to calm the sudden churning in his stomach. “I mean I’m ready to meet him and-well- Do what I’m suppose to do.”

 

“Do what you’re suppose to- The hell does that mean?” Dean spat the water into the empty bowl before turning to face the other omega. “Cas, tonight we’re just gonna have dinner with Alpha and talk...Nothing has to happen that you’re not ready for. Besides he knows you’ve only been here less than a week. He doesn’t expect you to present and take his knot the second you walk in.”

 

Though Dean’s words were reassuring, Castiel was still nervous throughout the day. He spent most of his time with Dean and the pups. It gave him a peaceful reprieve to play with the little ones, building cities out of blocks with Adam while Ben seemed content to watch the day’s antics from the safety of Dean’s lap. He certainly seemed to favor his omega parent, and more than once Cas found himself wondering what sort of personality his own children would one day have.

 

Evening seemed to come too early after such antics as Charlie came by to take the boys for the rest of the night. After Dean kissed them both goodnight, he ushered Cas into the bath so they could relax a bit before dinner.

 

Cas tried his best to let his worries dissolve into the warm pool, but eventually Dean felt it necessary to sink beneath the clear waters and suck him off in an attempt to get him to loosen up. The younger omega laid panting against the rim of the hot spring as Dean surfaced, with a grin. “Better?”

 

“...How can you...hold your breath...that long?”  He gasped, still trying to recover from his spent.

 

“I’m married to the Sea-God.” Dean smirked, before climbing out of the bath.

 

Next Cas stood idly by as Dean dug through his closet, finally settling on a long dark blue robe with netted style threading. “Yeah...Here.” He said, holding it up to the flushing omega. “Try it on.”

 

“Dean, you can see right through that!”

 

“Cas, you ain’t got nothin, Alpha hasn’t seen before.”

 

After a bit more persuasion Cas put the garment on. Dean was wearing a normal white robe, which Cas found unfair, until he saw lacy undergarments he wore under it. Honestly, what was the point of wearing such things if their was a large hole in the crotch?

 

Dean finished, throwing Cas a smile as he brushed a hand through the other’s dark locks. Cas had given up trying to tame his own mop of hair years ago. “Alright, you ready?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Remember, I’ll be right with you the whole time. And if you ever want to leave or feel uncomfortable just tell me and we’ll get out of there.”

 

“I don’t want to appear rude.” He frowned.

 

“Just say you’re tired, and start rubbing your eyes. It will be our signal.”

 

“Thank you, Dean.” He smiled, leaning over to kiss the other gently.

  
  


After they were ready Dean led him through a part of the castle he hadn’t been to the previous day. Cas tried to keep up, but it was hard to ignore all the beautiful large tapestries of the oceans and ships on the sea. Several beta guards were stationed every few corridors, but Castiel had only recognized Victor from the day he first arrived. Eventually Dean led him into a receiving room where a dark haired bearded man greeted them.

 

It took a moment for Castiel to recognize his scent as an alpha, leading him to wonder if this was the Sea God.

 

“Hey Chuck, we’re here to see your Dad.” Dean smiled, waving at the stranger.

 

“Oh really? I thought it was Josie’s turn tonight.” The alpha, Chuck he assumed, frowned as he looked through one of the many scrolls on his desk.

 

“Yeah, she and I traded nights, so Alpha and Cas could meet. Castiel this is Chuck, our Alpha’s eldest son.”

 

“Oh!” Cas blinked, hesitantly holding out his hand. That explained why an alpha was allowed in the palace then. But still it was the first alpha Cas had ever met outside his own family. “It’s very nice to meet you ...Chuck?”

 

The alpha gave a friendly smile, returning the shake. “It’s Charles, but everyone calls me Chuck. It’s nice to meet you, Castiel. My father’s told me a lot about you.”

 

Cas blinked. “He has? But we haven’t even met yet.”

 

“Still doesn’t mean he doesn’t know you.” Chuck shrugged, before going to open a small door next to the bookshelf. “Go on in. Have a good night.”

 

Cas followed Dean nervously through the long corridor. The passageway was dark except for several torches along the stone wall. “Dean? What did you mean back there about trading nights with Josie?”

 

“Oh.” The older shrugged. “We sort of have a schedule around here between the wives about who sees Alpha on which nights. Though nothing it set in stone. I traded with Meg a couple weeks ago so she could be with Alpha on their son’s birthday. So anything can be worked out really.”

 

“Oh.” Cas nodded, understanding. He kept one of his hands on the stone wall, tracing the carved out way as they continued. It felt like they were heading down, exactly where in the palace was the Sea God located? “And, uh, where do I fit in the schedule?”

 

“Until you’re mated, your nights will be on my nights. Or unless you wanna tag along with anyone else. It’s kind of like a buddy system.’’

 

“A buddy system...I like that.” Cas smiled, pausing as he and Dean found the literal light at the end of the tunnel. Cas quickly glanced down at his robe and sandals, hands cupping in front of his privates before his moved forward.

 

His suspicions were quickly confirmed as he looked around the room. They were definitely in a cave, or what use to be a cave. The interior wall had well been dug out to give the area lots of room. The dark stone walls and ceiling smelled of earth and salt, and less than thirty feet from where they stood, Cas was able to see where the floor dropped off into sea green water.

 

Despite the natural depths, the cave was well lit with many torches embedded into the sturdy walls. Cas was so busy taking it all in, he barely noticed the other decore until Dean tugged on his arm leading him towards the left side of the entrance.

 

Large throw rugs, with beautiful colors and intricate eastern designs made up a small oasis of comfort. Many throw pillows like the ones in Dean’s room were scattered about in small nests. Cas could also see in the center of the rug was an abundance of silver trays filled with fruit and many shelled delicacies of the oceans.

 

“Feet.” Dean whispered, in his ear, before tugging off his own sandals and stepping onto the carpet. Cas copied him, mouth watering as he eyed the sweet smelling buffett. He followed Dean’s example and popped a few grapes into his mouth before sitting on a large purple pillow and reclining. “This is wonderful.”

 

“Yeah,” The older grinned, polishing an apple against his robe before taking a large bite. “It-pr-da-aus-em.”

 

Cas laughed at Dean’s etiquette. “It’s….awesome?”

 

“And if I’ve learned anything, it’s that awesome is the highest praise when it comes from Dean Winchester.”

 

Cas froze at the voice, it was new yet so familiar, like something from his dreams. _‘Castiel, my sweet Castiel.’_ A voice of power and love that had soothed him in sleep the past several nights. ‘’Alpha.’’ He whispered, eyes darting to the cave’s entrance.

 

He recognized his shape instantly, the tall silhouette and broad shoulders. Dark grey hair fell around his face, with a beard of the same color filling out from his cheeks all the way to his chin. “Good evening, my beauties.” He smiled, sweeping away his long coat and walking over to them. His boots echoed against the cave’s stone floor.

 

The Alpha greeted Dean first, pulling the pregnant omega up with one hand, as if he weighed nothing, and placing a slow and gentle kiss on his lips. He smiled as he pulled away, whispering something in his ear, before his hand reached down to caress the small bump under the omega’s robes. “And have you had your monthly visit with the midwife yet?”

 

“I’ll go this week, I promise.” Dean said, interlocking his fingers with the Alpha’s. “The last few days have been a little busy.” He gestured over the God’s shoulder to where Cas now stood.

 

“Yes, you’ve been very good to watch over the most recent addition to our clan.” He laid another kiss on the omega’s forehead, before turning to look at Cas.

 

The young omega took one look at the God’s sea-blue eyes and ducked his head. He was so handsome, more so than Cas had even dared to imagine. He looked down at the small holes in his netted gown and after some quick debating, demurely clasped his hands in front of his genitals.

 

The Alpha let out a small chuckle, sending shivers down his spine as he slowly approached him. He brought his hand up to Cas’ chin, tilting it up so he could meet his eyes. “Beautiful Castiel, I have been waiting a very long time to meet you in person.”

 

The omega swallowed, surprised as his voice came out much higher than it normally did. “A-and I you, Alpha. It is an honor to be accepted into your service and your beautiful home.”

 

“Service?” He smiled. “I assure you, there is no military for you to join, fair one.”

 

Castiel’s eyes crossed briefly in confusion, before he realized he was being teased. “Oh, no I mean-being here is an honor! I am so grateful that you would allow me to-”

 

“Castiel.” The God said calmly bringing his hand to cup the omega’s cheek. “You are here, because I want you here. There is nothing more to it. I want you to be happy, and be all you can be as an omega and as a human being. I want you to feel free, and I want you to feel loved.”

 

Castiel stared into the Alpha’s eyes, seeing the sincere love and wisdom in them. Slowly he unclenched his hands and reached for the elder’s face, hands running through the thick hair. “Yes, yes I understand.” He had never in his life felt as if he had belonged anywhere, except for here, right now in this moment. Cas knew that now, his future was here. Here with Dean and this beautiful Alpha. “Yes.” He whispered, leaning in till his lips gently brushed the other’s. It was warm and gentler than he expected. Despite the chasteness of it, he felt his instincts taking over, the odor of Alpha and sea water filling his nose as a small bit of slick leaked from him.

 

The Alpha gently pulled away, before taking his hand and leading him over to the pillows. “Now then.” He began, settling the three of them, till he was sitting between the two omegas comfortably. “Tell me, how was your journey to the palace?”

 

The evening continued on, the three of them pleasantly talking and feasting. Alpha seemed quite intent to learn about Castiel’s past, his family, and personal interests. He seemed particularly pleased to hear for his love of books and literature.

 

“Tell me, Castiel, can you recite any of the old classics?” He asked, pouring a bit more wine into his goblet.

 

“Mmm.” The younger nodded, taking a long sip. This was his first time drinking spirits, and he was quickly understanding just how fast it could go to your head. “Yes-um.” He swayed a bit, pushing himself to his knees so he could sit up straight, facing Dean and the Alpha as his audience.

 

_“ At-At last, while others thoughtless joys invoke,_   
_Fierce from his breast the laboured utterance broke;_   
_"Alas!" he cried, "and what to me the gain_   
_Though I am king of all this fair domain,_   
_Though Amara’s minister her plenteous hoard,_   
_And Levi with his bounty crowns my board,_   
_If The Sea God still, reluctant to obey,_   
_Neglects my sceptre and denies my sway?_   
_On a far mission must my vessels urge_   
_Their course impetuous o'er the boiling surge;_   
_But who shall guide them with a dextrous hand,_   
_And bring them safely to that distant land?_   
_Whose skill shall dare the perils of the deep,_   
_And beard the Sea-god in his stormy keep?”_

 

Both Alpha and Dean clapped loudly when he finishes, causing Cas to giggle as he crawled back to his seat.

 

“You have excellent tone, Castiel. And I must say I find the topic of that verse quite...familiar.”

 

The omega blushed, plucking off another grape and rolling it between his fingers. “Yes, well. You do inspire many artists and mortals alike, Alpha.”

 

“You flatter me. And I told you, why we are here in my chamber, you may call me Cain.”

 

“Cain.” He spoke, the name burning on his tongue every time he repeated it.

 

“You know it takes some getting use to, _Alpha_.” Dean chided, sipping from his own goblet. He was allowed wine, on the condition it was heavily watered down, but that didn’t seem to stop him from indulging.

 

“This one flatters and this one teases.” Cain shook his head feigning displeasure. “I’m not sure if either of you are being sincere at all.”

 

“I’m not teasing, I’m flirting.” Dean winked. “And I’m very sincere about it.” He quickly leaned up and placed a long lasting kiss on the Alpha, his mouth opening to him quickly.

 

Castiel watched the two with undisguised lust, his fingers digging into the rugs as he squeezed his knees together until Dean pulled away.

 

“I think…” Dean began, standing up and quickly untying his robe till it fell in a small pool at his feet. “It’s time for a swim.”

 

Cas blinked at him, trying to swallow the small pebble that was now caught in his throat. “Isn’t it too cold?”

 

“You’ll find the water in this cave is actually quite warm, Castiel.” The Alpha said. “It’s perhaps a few degrees warmer than the spring you bathe in.”

 

“Perfect thing for my back.” Dean commented, shamelessly pulling down his undergarments and stepping out of them. “The pup doesn’t like all this sitting.”

 

“Forgive me, Dean. I forgot how uncomfortable you got in your term last time. I’ll have some lounges brought in for your next visit.”

 

The omega waved him off, heading towards the part of the cave where the drop off seemed to be. “Coming?” He called over his shoulder.

 

Cain stood, holding his hand out to Castiel. “Do you swim?”

 

He nodded, taking his hand and standing up. “Yes.” He looked down at the near see through garment, hands pausing over the belt.

 

Cain’s hands came to rest over the tie. “Permit me?” He whispered, till Cas dropped his hands, letting the alpha loosen the strings till the robe slid from his body.

 

Castiel felt the coolness of the air, but at the same time his body seemed to burn as if he were standing on hot coals. He felt the slight sticky glide of slick on his inner thighs, and knew his cock was filling with enough blood to bob against the thatch of dark pubic hair.

 

The Alpha didn’t touch him however, instead he laid a small kiss on his cheek. “Go, I will meet you two in the water in a moment.”

 

Cas didn’t question him, instead giving a quick nod, and doing an awkward dash to the water. When he got to the edge he dove in, his body relaxing to the warm temperature. Alpha wasn’t kidding it was a bit warmer than the spring in Dean’s bath! After surfacing he quickly spotted Dean resting against a large boulder before swimming over to him.

 

“Hey.” Dean smiled greeting the other omega. “You feeling okay? Not... _tired_.” He stressed their code word, giving Cas the option to leave.

 

“No.” Cas smiled, swimming up and wrapping his arms behind Dean’s neck so he could place a small kiss on the other’s lips. “I’m feeling good.”

 

“Good.” Dean hummed, kissing him back.

 

The younger nodded, moaning as Dean deepened the kiss, his tongue moving into Cas’ mouth. “Very good.” He panted, feeling Dean’s fingers dance across his chest till they were teasing his nipples. It wasn’t until he felt the warm chest against his back that he realized the hands teasing him belonged to Alpha. Cain was touching him, pinching his nubs on the slight side of hard, but it still felt good. Cain was kissing him, sucking a mark at the junction where his neck met his shoulders. Cain was behind him, and something, lots of somethings were wrapping themselves around Castiel’s thighs, trying to spread them.

 

The omega froze. Of course he knew the stories, the mythology of the great Sea God who like the mermen and women of all great tales resembled an octopus below the waist. Castiel had even lived the discovery in the dreams he had this week. The idea had just slipped his mind when he first met the God, seeing him on two feet as they ate and talked together. He must take a human’s form on land, and his true form in the sea.

 

“I’ll stop anytime you wish.” He whispered hotly against the omega’s ear.

 

Castiel quickly shook his head. “No. Please don’t stop.”

 

“So beautiful, and so good for me, Castiel.” He praised. “Such a good boy.”

 

He felt a warm gush of slick move between his thighs as it met the water. “Mmmm.” The Alpha was moving all three of them closer to the large rock. Dean was secured against it, as he lifted Castiel up till he was resting above the other omega, only his knees in the water.

 

He caught a glimpse of something dark and thick moving in the shallows, below Dean’s waist before the older omega threw his head back with a long moan. Cas watched fascinated as two dark green tentacles rose from the water, slick like eels they fastened themselves to Dean’s round nipples. “Ohhh fuck, Alpha so good.”

 

Castiel watched fascinated as Dean withered, lost in the absolute ecstasy created from the God’s mysterious appendages. He waited, wondering when he would feel the same pleasure when instead Cain leaned forward, spreading his thighs and burying his face into his wet sex.

 

“Ohh my-uh.” The young omega reached down, fingers gripping the long hair. Cain’s tongue ran from the tip of his clit, down over his lips, to the rim of his asshole. Cas feared he’d lose his mind once the Alpha pointed his tongue and pushed it into his pussy, thrusting the strong muscle in and out of him.

 

Castiel began moving his hips, fucking himself on the Alpha’s tongue. “Uh-uh-uh-uh. Ohhh.”

 

“Told ya, Cas. Mmmm-fuck. Told you he was great at eating you out.”

 

He rolled his head back, Dean’s words causing him to feel more heat in his body than he thought possible. “Yes, yes. It’s so good.” He almost cried when the Alpha stopped, pausing to look up at the young omega.

 

“I thought my ears were burning. Tell me what else have you two talked about?” He kept his gaze at the junction of omega’s thighs. “Anything you want to share?” He traced the outside of Cas’ lips with his fingers, pushing two in. “...So wet, my beauty.”

 

“Mmm, Cas gets really wet. Uhh fuck. And he does open up pretty well. Gahh, oh fuck me Alpha, fuck me.” Dean rocked his hips in the water, as below the surface two large tentacles fucked in and out of his cunt while another slipped into his ass.

 

“Ohh, Alpha, Cain please. Want you inside me.” Cas begged, looking down, watching the fingers disappear as they moved in and out of his pussy. “Want your knot.”

 

The God paused, leaning down to flick his tongue over the omega’s pearl, and gently up around the head of his small cock. “I love your eagerness, Castiel. You are so beautiful like this, wanton and wet for me...but I think it best if that particular desire is held off for tonight.”

 

Castiel let out a whine. “Please, please. Alpha-”

 

“Shh, shh, little omega.” The grey haired God reached up and laid a pacifying kiss against his lips. “Just because I don’t plan on giving you my knot tonight, does not mean I plan on leaving you unsatisfied.” He gently eased the omega till he was laying on his back, his legs still spread and dangling in the water. “Shh, sweet omega. I will give you what you need.”

 

Cas lay back on the rock, muscles twitching in anticipation. Slowly one green limb rose from the water, snaking between the omega’s quivering thighs and pushing into him. “Oooh! Alpha, big, it’s so big.”

 

The Alpha let out a quiet groan as he took the omega’s small cock into his mouth. He sucked him down to the root, while the tentacle drilled inside Cas’ wet cunt, fucking itself deeper with each thrust. He pulled the young omega’s knees up, as the green limb explored deeper.

 

Cas could feel it widening as it entered him further. Alpha’s limb was so wonderfully long and thick, it filled every crevice in his passage, rubbing against the sensitive walls as his slick pooled out of him. Just when Cas thought he couldn’t be any fuller, the limb went still inside of him, the head of it rubbing against the very back of his wall. “Ohhh, full, so full. Alpha please!”

 

“Shhh.” Cain soothed, letting his small cock slide out of his mouth with a ‘pop’. Castiel soon felt something warm and wet in his channel. It was separate from the God’s tentacle. This liquid warmth reminded him of his own slick, but he knew it wasn’t his own, it was thicker.

 

“Shh, Omega, let it happen. Let me open you up.”

 

Castiel tensed under the new feeling, until the limb inside began moving again. He moaned, toes curling as it resumed its punishing pace. The omega felt a sharp spark inside him as it moved deeper. “Ohh!” Whatever Alpha had done he was opening him up more than before, moving to the back of his cunt. “Fuck! Alpha it’s so deep, oh that’s ah-ah-ah-ah!”

 

He continued to cry out, fingers cramping from their hard grip. The tentacle was rubbing against his cervix, something in the very back of his omega brain telling him how good this was, how deep Alpha needed to be to breed him.

 

 _“Soon, omega, soon.”_ Cain’s words washed over his mind. _“Here, right here, is the most any alpha could ever give you.”_

 

Cas withered, feeling the limb expand, filling his pussy to the brim. “Ohhh!” His toes curled, as his body tried so desperately to come. The feeling was too full, too sensative to reach its peak. Finally a wall he didn’t know was there seemed to break. “FUCK!”

 

He could feel it now, moving past his pussy, pass the cervix, the tip of Alpha now rubbing right up against his womb. _‘This little omega, is what only I can give you. I can put my cock in you this deep. I can come in you, and fill you up like no other. I can guarantee you healthy and strong pups during your next heat. Let me in, Castiel. Let me fill you up.”_

 

The omega screamed, looking down at the small bulge in his abdomen and imagining how he’d look filled with pups. “OHH, yes Alpha! Cain, please, please! Breed me, breed me! Wanna come on your knot, please, please!”

 

A wet hand suddenly reached his. _‘Dean.’_ His mind supplied as he listened to the older omega’s cries syncing up with his own. “Fuck! Cas! Alpha! I’m so close!”

 

“Yes, Dean me too! Ohh!”

 

_“Come for me, by beauties, come for your Alpha.”_

 

Cas felt Dean squeeze his hand tighter, before his own orgasm hit. The energy between Dean, Cain, and himself seemed to echo within the cave. Cas felt a blinding rush of slick leave him, pouring down his legs. The muscles in his pussy contracted in waves squeezing Alpha’s limb within him. The omega looked down watching the bump in his tummy suddenly stretch out as the feeling of warm, thick, liquid returned filling Cas up more and more. His cunt was throbbing into another set of orgasms. “Oh-oh-oh~” Alpha’s release was gushing out of him. Castiel was only able to glance down briefly to see the ink like cum, mix with the slick on his thighs. He laid his head back down, his eyes closing as his limbs turned numb. All he could hear was Dean’s quiet moans as he finished his own pleasure. The mixture of that and the gentle swaying that came either from the ocean or his full pussy, lulled him into a deep dreamless sleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? Who guessed Cain? I’ll put him in the tags next week, cause I don’t want to give it away too quickly. I really hope you guys are enjoying the fic there are still lots more chapters to come. Although with my work schedule I cannot promise you a specific update time, I promise I will do my best to update every 7-10 days.
> 
>  
> 
> I have a lot going on the following week but will do my best not to leave you all hanging. Again thank you all for the comments and kudos guys it’s been amazing. You have no idea how they keep me going! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you get a chance remember to vote on Tuesday! Do it for the destiel porn!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter! I had rough time getting it out! That along with work, and other stuff did not help. My boyfriend finally moved here, so it has been a crazy time getting him situated in the same state. But otherwise I am so glad to get this chapter done. I admit I am not quite satisfied with it, but it’s a small ‘transition’ until the next chapter which I am REALLY excited about and hope you all will enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Again guys no beta, no time...no shame. Heh. Umm more threesome fun in this chapter with Dean/Cas/Sea God Cain! Knotting, face-sitting, riding, and pregnant sex ahead. I hope you all enjoy!

 

“I think we wore him out.” Cain chuckled, looking down at the sleeping omega.

 

“Heh, he’ll just have to get use to your...enthusiasm.” Dean smiled.

 

The Alpha smiled, reaching and taking Castiel in his arms, before rising out of the water on two human legs. 

 

Dean followed him, stretching his arms over his head. He remembered his first visit to the Alpha’s cave, and had been surprised to find a normal looking bed tucked away in the cavern. Among the carved stone and stalagmite was a huge four poster monstrosity with the finest silk sheets, and fur coverlets to keep off the chill. Luckily the bed was large enough to accommodate all three of them and then some. 

 

A few months ago Dean had stayed down here for Ben’s birthday. He, his boys, and Alpha had, had a wonderful feast and ended up swimming late into the night before retiring. The two pups had been cuddled up between their parents, drifting off to the sound of Cain’s voice as he told them stories of the old gods and other sea creatures. Of course after the pups were asleep he and Alpha had snuck off to play other games, but it just proved how perfect life was with Cain. Alpha, God, Husband, Father…lover.

 

Dean smiled watching as Castiel was put in bed like a tired child. He really was becoming attached to the other omega. He had a connection with Cas, unique to no one else. He felt like family to him, and Dean didn’t extend that title to just anyone.

 

“You have quite a bond.” Alpha said, bringing him out of his thoughts as he pulled the omega closer. “I was hoping the two of you would...connect.”

 

The omega laughed, adjusting himself till he was kneeling in the Sea God’s lap, while Cain propped himself up against a mound of pillows. “Yeah...He’s great. And he really is starting to love it here. You did good choosing him.”

 

“Cas chose me, just as you did.” The Alpha reminded. “The omega always picks the alpha.”

 

“Yeah well.” Dean sighed. “You and society have a very different view on things.”

 

The God took the younger’s chin between his fingers, raising it till he could meet his eyes. “Do not let your past, sour the fruits of your current harvest.”

 

“...You really do know how to talk pretty.” Dean grinned, before leaning forward to capture the God’s lips. Cain held him in his arms, the two of them kissing and teasing each other, until the actions became more heated. 

 

Alpha reached down between the omega’s legs, feeling the slick leaking from him. “Always so wet for me, Dean. So eager.”

 

The omega groaned, burying his face into the other’s shoulder as he felt the first push of fingers inside him. “Mmm, still open from earlier. Give me your knot, Alpha.”

 

“Patience, Dean.”

 

The younger reached down, knowing that between the normal mortal legs, was a mortal cock...though Dean could attest that the size was far from average. Being a god did have its advantages.  He wrapped his hand around it stroking it from tip to base where the knot would form. “Want you Alpha. Missed having you inside me.”

 

“I missed you as well, omega.” Cain’s hand ran shivers over the younger’s body. “My Dean, my good boy.” He continued to move his fingers in and out of the omega’s front hole, two then three stretching him. The sight of Dean, any of his beloved brides, wet and wanting never did anything but arouse him. The delicate swell of Dean’s belly full with their third child, was a reminder of this young one’s fruitfulness. Even full with his pup, Dean was always so passionate for more. 

 

The omega gripped his hands tight on the alpha’s shoulders. “Please, Cain. Need it.” He circled his hips, until Alpha had removed his fingers, holding Dean till he was poised over his cock. 

 

“Just one thing, Dean.” 

 

“Alpha?” He panted, trying desperately to fight the tight grip and sink down onto him.

 

“Your appointment with Rowena…” The God smiled, loving to tease him.

 

“I swear I’ll go tomorrow!” Dean pleaded, jerking his hips, trying to impale himself. “Alpha, please!”

 

“Yes, but I believe you said such last week…” Cain recalled, leaning down to wrap his lips around the other’s sensitive nipple, sucking hard until a small squirt of milk was released. “Mmm.”

 

“Alpha! Ohh, not fair! I promise, tomorrow. I’ll take Cas with me. He needs to see her as well. Please! I’ll be good. Alpha, I can be good. I promise this pup is going to be healthy! I won’t let what happened before-”

 

“Shh, shh, Dean.” The Sea God lifted his head, placing a gentle kiss on the omega’s lips. “It’s alright. You are doing a wonderful job. What happened before was not your fault. I just want  both you and the pup to be healthy.”

 

“I know.” Dean lowered his gaze, till he felt Alpha place his fingers under his chin looking him in the eye. 

 

“Do you? I love you, Dean.” He said firmly. “Nothing will ever change that.”

 

His omega nodded, leaning in to kiss him slowly. The raw need from earlier easing into gentle love making. Dean sighed as he was finally lowered onto Alpha’s cock, the thickness splitting him open and filling him with such a familiar feeling of pleasure and security. “So good, Alpha. So right.”

 

Cain kept the firm grip on him, hands slipping to cup the globes of his lover’s ass, as he moved him over his mortal member.  “Going to give you what you need.”

  
  
  


Castiel awoke slowly, bleary eyed as he took in his surroundings. He slowly remembered his night of meeting Alpha...Cain, and his wonderful swim with both him and Dean. The blue-eyed omega rolled over, happily content in the soft bed. He could not remember ever being so comfortable. Had Dean’s bed always been this big?

 

It was as Cas felt the soft fur skins over his skin, that he realized he was not in the other omega’s bed. Around the green canopy of the bed, he could see he was in fact still in the Sea God’s cave.

 

“Dean, my Dean. Always so tight for me.” 

 

Cas blinked, head rolling over to the most wonderful view of Dean bouncing in Alpha’s lap. He recognised Cain had taken his mortal form, and was surprised to see he looked just like any other male mortal...except for the large knot forming at the base of his cock.

 

The omega squeezed his thighs shut, fingers kneading the silky sheets as he watched the couple move together. Dean’s hands were gripping Cain’s shoulders as he rode him, small moans and praises leaving his lips, while his pregnant bump swayed with every movement.

 

“So good for me, Dean. So wet and tight. I swear my desire for you grows along with the size of your belly.”

 

“Alpha, please. I’m-ma come again!” 

 

“What do you need, Dean?” The God teased, fingers leaving one of the omega’s hips to tug on his cock.

 

“Please, give me your knot, Alpha, need to feel you come in my pussy!”

 

Castiel couldn’t help the gasp that left him. He was barely aware of his own body as he moved his hands down to touch his own wetness.

 

Cain’s gaze fell on the aroused omega. “Ah, I told you, we were being too loud Dean.”

 

“Mmm!” He didn’t seem too concerned with his volume, locking his arms behind the God’s neck as he rode him harder. “Fuck.”

 

“Honestly Castiel, I am a bit surprised you slept this long. Dean tends to be quite the screamer. You must be a heavy sleeper.” He commented, hand casually slipping to the base of his cock, massaging his swollen knot just below Dean’s entrance.

 

“It’s um...I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Cas blushed, squeezing his thighs together, trapping his hand between them under the covers.

 

“Oh I don’t mind...Do you, Dean?”

 

“Mmmm, no...fuck-ahh!” The green-eyed omega groaned, watching as Cain’s knot slowly pushed past his cunt lips. 

 

“I just worry about you, Castiel...You seem very aroused yourself.”

 

The younger blinked, feeling his cheeks flush as the sheets were quickly pulled away from him. “So pretty, young one. Don’t hide from us.”

 

Cas continued to watch the two as they continued on. Dean seemed beyond words, bouncing on the Alpha’s growing knot. Each thrust seemed more difficult for Cain to pull out as it continued to swell in size.

 

The omega slowly leaned back, spreading his own thighs as he reached down tracing his wet lips with his fingers. He bit his lip as he slipped a finger inside, blue eyes fixed on the view in front of him.

 

Dean watched Cas from over their alpha’s shoulder. The pull and stretch of his hole as Cain pounded into him was sending his senses into overdrive. “Oh fuck...So close.”

 

“Dean.” Cas whimpered, one of his hands wrapping around his cock as he continued to finger himself. “Alpha’s knot? How does it feel?”

 

“So big, Cas. Uh-fuck-stretches me so wide.” 

 

The younger moaned, slipping another digit inside himself. “Wanna feel it soon. Wanna fuck him like you.”

 

“Fuck yes, Gonna feel so good, Cas. Oh, oh, OHHHHH!” Dean felt his muscles clench as Alpha’s full knot finally breached him. “Alpha, coming, coming!”

 

Cas watched as the other omega came, tied to their Alpha. Cain’s blue eyes met his as he gave several more hard thrusts, before he went still filling the omega with more of his seed.

 

“Castiel...Castiel, come here, sweet one.”  

 

The omega bit his lip, before crawling over towards Cain. “Alpha?”

 

The God carefully positioned himself, mindful of his and Dean’s connection by his knot. “Come here, let me take care of you.”

 

The grey-haired alpha laid flat on his back, Dean curled up on his chest, giving Cas a lazy smile. 

 

“I-um-I don’t know what I should-”

 

“Let me taste you again, little virgin.” He said, stretching out his hand so he could pull the other closer.

 

Cas hesitated before being guided to straddle himself over the Alpha’s face. “Oh!” He shook at the first swipe of tongue against his clit. Unlike last time Cain seemed to focus exclusively on his pearl, wrapping his lips firmly around it and sucking hard. 

 

“Uh-Alpha...Oh that’s so good!” He started moving his hips, riding the sensation while bracing his hands on the God’s chest. 

 

He looked up as Dean locked his fingers with his, giving his hands a firm squeeze. “Love watching you like this Cas. So fucking hot.”

 

“Dean, Alpha- He’s oh-fuck- sucking my clit...Oh, oh, I’m going to come, fuck!”

 

“That was fast.” Dean chuckled, leaning forward to kiss the other’s cheek, lips trailing down his neck. “You’ve really got a sensitive little bud, huh?”

 

The younger nodded, closing his eyes as he focused on the sensation of Alpha relentlessly sucking hard at his most sensitive nerve. “Coming, coming, com-ahhhhh!” Cas screamed as his thighs began to shake, the lips never ceasing as his clit swelled and contracted. “Alpha, please I’m-oh I’m gonna come again, please ohh-oh-oh, please!” The omega tried to pull away from the strong sensation, but his alpha held him in place, pulling another orgasm from him. Feeling a third climax build up, Cas tried again to move away. “Please, please too much! Too much!”  He collapsed in a boneless pile as Alpha ceased, his head landing next to Dean’s with a pleased groan. “Ohh, Alpha. So good, thank you, thank you.” He praised, words blending into moans as he felt a set of fingers enter his soaked cunt. “Mmmm.”

  
“Hey Cas?” Dean chuckled, against his ear. “What do you say in about an hour you and I trade places?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Again sorry for the delay. And seriously can I just say how fucking overwhelmed I was by the amount of comments I have been getting!? Seriously guys when I first posted this I had no idea how popular it would be! You guys have overwhelmed me and that means so much! So thank you all again, and I hope to get more word in the future about how you guys are enjoying this!
> 
>  
> 
> Again, I had some issues with this chapter and am not 100% sold on it, but it needed to be written for the next part. Which I’m very excited about. I promise to get that to you with less wait time then this one took! Thank you all again! You are the best! I hope everyone had a happy turkey day and had lots and lots of pie! Oh pie...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I apologize so much for the delay! I had a lot of personal issues over the past few weeks, and just got out of a long relationship that needed to end. I’m doing better now and appreciate all the well wishes I’ve gotten. You guys are awesome. I hope that 2017 is a great year for you all, and I plan on giving you guys steady updates into the new year!
> 
> Now I can’t say this enough. With each new chapter, PLEASE recheck the tags. Because I add to them each update. This one has a bunch; belly bulge, bizarre medical procedure, sexual training, lots of body fluids, so many fluids, cum inflation, breeding kink, and I even threw in a fucking machine, cause you guys were so patient waiting for this. Again, hope I don’t scare anyone off, but don’t say I didn’t warn you guys. Thank you again for all the comments, subscribes, and kudos! I love you all!

Castiel sat in the midst of Rowena’s antechamber, eyes darting around to the various objects on the magic users shelves. He and Dean had awoken this morning alone in the Sea God’s bed. According to the older omega it wasn’t uncommon. What the God did during the day wasn’t well known by the omega wives, but he always returned at night. 

 

“What do you think he does?” Cas inquired as they made their way to Rowena’s chambers. Dean had insisted they visit her today.

 

“Don’t know. Sea God stuff.” He shrugged, as they let themselves in. Dean had instructed Cas to wait while he went to talk the magic user in private.

 

Waiting now, all Cas knew about Rowena was that she was one of the Sea God’s wives and a healer for the entire castle. Dean had mentioned that all omegas who came into the family would have to visit her before their training could begin. 

  
  


“Ah, good to see you up and about.”

 

Cas stood, as Dean reappeared with a petite redheaded woman. It took him a moment to process her words around her thick northern accent. He briefly wondered which of the islands she had come from.

 

“Hello, I’m-”

 

“Castiel.” She finished, a small smirk on her red painted lips. “We met briefly when you arrived, though you were a bit dazed in your heat. You look a bit less colored now.”

 

“Um.” He blinked, looking to Dean for help when he didn’t understand her phrasing.

 

“He’s fine, Rowena. We’re just here to start his training.” Dean gave the other omega a wink, before wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

 

“And you’re own appointment, Dean?” Rowena smirked. “Alpha, told me you’d be coming for that as well?”

 

“Er....yeah, that too.”   He fidgeted a bit, “But-uh-let’s get Cas taken care of first.”

 

“As you say.” The redhead shrugged, leading them both into the next room. 

 

Cas’ eyes widened as they entered. The last time he had seen so many books had been at the palace’s library the other day. Rowena had full bookshelves lining every wall. The rest of the room was full of lounges and other comfortable nests to rest on.

 

“So you two went to see Alpha last night?” Rowena asked, opening a cabinet with various jars and bottles.

 

“Yes.” Cas answered slowly, following Dean’s example and sitting on one of the long couches. “It was my first meeting with the Sea God.”

 

“Did he knot you?”

 

Cas felt himself blush, once again looking to Dean for aid.

 

“Did he knot you, your first meeting?” The green eyed omega countered. 

 

“I was merely asking. I need to know where to start him on his training.” The healer tsked. 

 

“Alpha used his ink, and one appendage.” Dean answered, “And a good time was had by all.”

 

“I don’t doubt that.” She opened a drawer inside one of the cabinets and pulled out a medium size massage wand. 

 

Cas recognized the size and shape of the object with wide eyes. He squeezed his thighs together, feeling the familiar pull of arousal in his loins that had not settled since he me the Sea God the night before.

 

“Do you want to start him off?” Rowena continued to smirk, waving the purple wand in front of the other omegas.

 

Dean gave Cas’ leg a small squeeze before grabbing the toy. “Come on, blue eyes.”

 

He led the omega towards a padded high bench. Castiel had to stand on his toes as he sat, scooting back onto the smooth dark leather. Licking his lips he noticed that Dean was still standing, albeit now he was the perfect height to angle his pelvis along with Cas’.

 

“You okay?” The green eyed omega asked gently, reaching to cup his cheek.

 

Cas nodded slowly. As absurd as it sounded he sometimes forgot how new he was to all of this. He knew he was still a ‘virgin’ by omega standards, and had only been at the palace for a week at the most. But still being here with Dean, and Alpha, and Ben and Adam, the omega felt he had known these people here a lifetime. He was truly home. 

 

His body was also familiar with his new found comfort. Castiel’s libido had gone from nonexistent to burning within a few short days. He had heard of the ‘loose omegas’ on the street. It was well known around Alphas like his brother Michael and Naomi. Omegas were either proper baby machines or slut hungry holes desperate for a knot. Cas certainly didn’t feel like either, but he was starting to wonder how he fit into things in his current predicament.

 

“Hey? Cas?”

 

He met Dean’s green eyes, instantly finding comfort and peace in the grass colored depths. “Yes?”

 

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

 

“I know.” He answered.  Dean was so sweet, always making sure Cas was comfortable before moving forward. Leaning in to give him a small kiss, the omega reached for the knotted belt of his robe and untied it, letting it slide off his body, then leaned back on the bench.

 

“I’m ready, Dean. For you and for Alpha.” Cas brought his feet up till they were on the bench, bent at the knees, giving the other omega a full view of his eagerness.

 

Dean smiled, reaching down to thumb at the other’s slick lips before pushing his finger in.

 

Cas closed his eyes at the warm feeling, small sighs leaving his mouth as Dean filled him, massaging one finger, then two, working his way gently before pushing the toy in. 

 

“So good for me, baby.” The omega whispered in his ear, leaning down to place soft kisses along his neck as he moved the massager with fast quick movements. 

 

Cas could hear his own wetness as the toy moved in and out of his pussy, the nerves around the opening twitching and fluttering at the quick stimuli. “Dean.” He whimpered in a small breath. 

 

“Can you come for me, Cas? Nice and easy, just let go.”

 

The younger omega closed his eyes, and focused on the building sensation between his legs, fingers digging into his own thighs as the familiar pulse began in his belly, before slowly washing over him in small waves. “Uh-uh-uh-ahhhh, Dean, oh Dean.” This release was more tender than the previous ones, giving him a bit of surprise. But the green eyes above him and the dazzling smile kept him at ease as the toy was gently pulled out.

 

“You ready for more, baby?”

  
  
  
  


Remembering his previous night with the Sea God, Castiel knew that his Alpha’s ink contained some sort of magic. It felt good inside him, and stretched him wonderfully. He had just assumed that his further training would have to take place with Alpha directly, but apparently he had underestimated his sibling-wives. 

 

The young omega had watched curiously as Dean and Rowena set up the collection of flexible tubing and other apparatus. After showing Cas the large jar of familiar black slick and a bit of mild instruction they had secured his legs into a comfortable pair of satin ropes that hung from the ceiling. He continued to lay flat on his back on the padded table, while his ankles were secured. The final tie kept him at spread eagle, allowing his genitals to be at what the redhead called ‘easy access’.

 

Cas felt himself blush at being put on such display, but as usual Dean had comforted him, running gentle fingers over his thighs, and giving him small kisses throughout the process.

 

Previously relaxed from the first orgasm, his body opened easily, as Rowena slid the tip of the clear tubing inside his birthing hole. Cas’ felt Dean squeeze his hand as it continued to push inside his channel going deeper into him until it met a small bit of resistance, that made him tense.

 

“You’re alright, deary.” The midwife winked, before picking up the large clear jug containing their Alpha’s essence. 

 

The omega looked away, not quite sure he wanted to see the process. His only warning of what was to come next was the familiar warm rush of slick inside of him. “Oh!” Alpha’s ink was pushing inside his cunt, filling it to the brim. Cas bit his lip, and tried to move. His first instinct was to close his legs to keep the ink in, but he remembered that his legs were bound and suspended above him. 

 

“It’s alright, Cas.” Dean soothed, running his hand gently over his belly. “Doesn’t it feel nice?”

 

“Y-yes.” He blushed, “It feels like it did last night. So warm, so thick inside me. It's-Oh!.” Cas jerked his hips trying to raise himself up, when he felt the liquid inside him expand more. “Oh, Dean, I can’t keep it inside. It’s going to come out!”

 

“Shh, it’s alright, Cas. Just relax. It’s all part of Alpha, let him take care of you.”  He laid his other hand over the omega’s forehead, while his other kept massaging small circles along his belly. After some deep breaths, the novice slowly relaxed, a moan leaving him as his passage continued to fill with his Alpha’s seed.

 

“So much, so full.” He moaned in surprise, as something deep inside seemed to open as it had the night before. The fluid inside him began stretching him open more and rushing to the deeper parts of his anatomy. “Oh, oh, it’s so good!” Each gush of seed, left his channel warm and further aroused. He could feel his own slick mixing with Alpha’s seed, filling him up slowly.

 

He was so lost in the sensation he barely noticed as Rowena pushed the tubing in further and further. Alpha’s ink continued to fill him past his cervix till the final barrier gave way pushing the seed into his waiting womb. 

 

“Fuck! So full! So full of Alpha’s cum!” Cas reached down, his hands rubbing the growing bulge in his belly. His lower stomach was nice and rounded as if he was in the early stages of pregnancy.  _ ‘Wanna be full forever, Alpha.’ _ He prayed.  _ ‘Wanna be full with your babies.’  _

 

‘’Doing so good for us, Cas.” Dean praised, placing a small kiss over his navel. His hand gently caressing the small swell. “Look at you, so full of Alpha’s ink. So round and beautiful.”

 

“Feels so good, Dean. Oh, please. I wanna stay like this. It’s so warm inside me.” 

 

“I know, sweetheart. You’re doing so well. Such a good omega.” He praised. “Alpha will be so proud of you.”

 

“Indeed, he’s taking it very well.” Rowena said, her fingers running gently over his labia. The hairless lips were a lovely shade of pink from Cas’ arousal. Her lilith fingers toyed around his opening, teasing briefly as she slowly pulled the tubing out. 

 

“Noooo.” Cas whined, feeling the slight tugging. “Please, leave it in.”

 

“Quiet.” She said, flicking his swollen clit with a smirk. “I’m only taking the tubing out...I want you to clench your inside muscles and keep all that in for a moment. Can you do that for me?”

 

The younger nodded, hands continuing to rub his small bulge, while squeezing the muscles inside his passage.

 

As the midwife pulled out the last of the tubing, Dean helped by lifting Cas’ hips off the table, keeping the ink from seeping out.  The omega moaned, squeezing as hard as he could, afraid to let a drop of Alpha spill from him. 

 

As soon as the tubing was removed, Rowena quickly retrieved a moderately sized device Cas had never seen. He watched as she set it on the table between his spread thighs, before holding up two large dildos as if comparing them in size. “You think he can handle the wider?” She asked, Dean, not seeming to wait for an answer before she secured the chosen toy to the mechanism. 

 

Cas moaned, recognizing the length and shape of the toy were of equal size to one of Alpha’s tentacles. Before he could inquire, Dean was lowering his hips again to the table, the tip of the toy pressing into his already full pussy. 

 

“Wait, it’s too much-oh-oh-oh-oh-fuck!” Without warning the dildo began to move, fucking into the omega on its own. “Dean, please, fuck! I’m so full already, oh-fuck-me-fuck-me-mmm!” Cas rocked his hips into the toy’s assault, the fast movements in his pussy, forcing most of his body to move with it. Cas could feel the cum in his womb sloshing with each thrust. The toy’s thickness continuing to move deeper inside him, relentlessly pounding over and over against his dilated cervix.  “FUCK! Dean-I’mma come! Oh-oh-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” The muscles in his bloated womb contracted hard. Cas could feel every muscle in his cunt grip the toy as it continued to move inside him. “Oh, fuck!” Alpha’s ink was still inside him, having no place to escape, the tender lining in his womb swelled, letting the flow of cum trickle in, absorbing into the omega’s body. 

 

“Alpha’s ink, can you stretch your virgin passage out.” Rowena spoke gently over his moans and pleas. “But the only way for it to truly absorb is up into your womb. Each time you come, it sets off a reflex to absorb all of Alpha’s seed. That’s why omegas milk an alpha’s knot. It’s the only way to get all his seed into your greedy hole, and the only way for his knot to go down.”

 

“Please, it’s too much, I’m gonna! Ah-ah-ohhhh!” Cas sobbed, as he came again, the pounding of the toy slowly pushing the ink further into his body. “Please, please-uhh!” His cries ceased as a warm presence filled his mind, the familiar link to Alpha’s voice filling his thoughts.

 

_ ‘Castiel, my sweet Castiel. So good for me. Can’t wait to fill you again, can’t wait to knot you for the first time.’ _

 

“Yes, Alpha, yes.’’ Cas moaned, the serene peace of the God’s love washing over him. The omega’s panic was soon replaced with pleasure as he gave in, surrendering to his instincts and deepest desires. “Fuck me open more!” He reached for his thighs, trying to spread his legs even wider in their bondage. 

 

“Fuck, Cas. That’s it, let it happen, baby. Let us take care of you.” 

 

Cas sobbed, as he felt Dean’s hand wrap around his cock, his fist moving around him in quick steady pumps. “So pretty for us, Cas. Taking all that in your little pussy. Fucking yourself so well on that toy. Gonna watch you come again, and again, baby. Gonna keep you like this till your greedy hole takes in all of Alpha’s cum.”

 

The omega came again, his small cock twitching dry in the other’s hand. He rolled his head along the padded table, eyes taking in the vision of Rowena between his quivering thighs. He felt none of the nervousness he had earlier, only pleasure as her tongue lapped at his second hole. He could feel slick dripping out of his ass, as the redhead’s tongue teased around his rim. 

 

“Tell me, omega, did Alpha touch you here? Can you imagine how it would feel to have this wonderful machine fucking your wee ass open like it’s doing to your pussy?”

 

“Yes, fuck my ass open!” He reached down till his hands pulled at his plump cheeks spreading himself wide. “Oh yes, oh please! Lick my little fuck hole! Want Alpha to fill me up more!”

 

On and on, Cas withered. His world now narrowed to the desires of his flesh. Dean and Rowena’s combined teases continued to sate him as the toy fucked his cunt open, pushing the Sea God’s ink further into the womb where it would absorb. 

 

“Alpha, Alpha, I’m ready. So ready. Please breed me! Fill me up! I’m ready for your knot! Uh-uh-ahhhhhhhhh!” He felt the small bulge in his belly slowly shrink beneath his hands. His pleasures continuing as his stomach slowly shrank down to normal size. All the while, the voice of Cain filling his mind with soothing thoughts and promises.  _ ‘Soon, sweet omega, soon.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to convey how grateful I am for all the attention this fic has gotten! Your comments have meant the world to me, and also kept me going when real life took a shit turn this year...and it did. I have been in a very bad situation physically and mentally as of late, but your words and comments really keep me alive. And for that I’m not kidding. I know this fic is pure smut, but it’s something to keep me grounded and talking to you guys through it has been a wonderful experience. 
> 
> Okay so hang tight, there will be more kinky training and fucking machines in the next update! Don’t forget Dean has his own exam coming. ;) hehe coming...Thanks a lot guys, your comments mean the world to me, so send me some love! Let me know what you liked! And Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here it is! Chapter eight! Holy shit, eight? That’s seems like a lot for me…
> 
> I apologize for the delay! I wanted to originally get this story up by my birthday last week! I’m 30 now, holy crap! But a lot happened, and then I got sick...but here it is now! I am posting this without as much beat-ing as I’d like, but I gotta get up for work in a few hours and need some sleep...and I wanted to get this posted for you all before the weekend. So leave me some love in my inbox, so I can have some joy at work. ;)
> 
> Again, guys seriously...THANK YOU! It seems like everyday I get a comment, or message, or kudo about this story, and I’m blown away by how much you guys like it, and how well it has been received. You all are just awesome! I love you!
> 
> So before you dive in, some things about this chapter. MADE UP MEDICAL SHIT! I worn you omegas do NOT give birth like people...it’s a lot more fun. And sexual. But what do you expect from my dirty mind...So mild to moderate descriptions of labor...nothing too graphic then what i’ve already written. Again people always read the tags I update them before each chapter is posted. Mild mention of baby in distress but it’s brief and everyone is okay! So careful if that is a trigger for you! Also to all of you who liked the hints of Rowena in this story...this one is for you! Wasn’t she great in 12x11 this week? Enjoy guys! Love you lots!

_The winter solstice festival was in full swing as all the omega wives, children, and beta staff mingled, danced, sang, and feasted.  It was the most festive time of the year, and all Dean could manage was NOT to spend the entire function on the pot.  But at eight months pregnant, and his second child’s tendency to kick his bladder it was looking like he was going to spend most of the festival passing his liquids rather than consuming them._

_He waved off a Beta server who was walking in his direction with a tray of cider, even though it was his favorite. ‘Might as well pour it down the can.’ The omega mused as he waddled his way through the crowd._

_“Over here, Darling!” He looked around the sea of faces till he spotted three redheads sitting in a nest over in the corner. Rowena, Josie, and her beta daughter Charlie welcomed him back as he awkwardly lowered himself back onto a cushion._

_“Wha’d I miss?” He asked, sighing as he stretched out his legs._

_“We were just talking about how delicious these tarts are.” Rowena smirked, holding up a tray. “Much better than those pies you’re always boasting on.”_

_“Oh come on! Apple pie beats apple tarts anyday! And I know for a fact-”_

_“Enough!” Josie begged, shaking her head. “I am not gonna live through another version of that chops verse long bone debate you two had last time.”_

_“But Mom, Dean is right they come from different parts of the Ox.” Charlie defended, before her mother shot her a silencing look. “Just saying…” The teen mumbled, bouncing a fourteen month old Adam in her lap before handing him over to Dean._

_The pup gave his Omega parent a gummy smile, before reaching to clap his hands against Dean’s cheeks. “Does Adam wanna try some pie, later? Well...maybe when it’s not so late. We’re gonna go see Papa tonight, and I don’t need you to be bouncing off the walls on a sugar high.”_

_“I’m a bit surprised you have plans with Alpha at all tonight, Dean. I would think you’d fall asleep the second your head hits the pillow.” Josie said, leaning over to rub her hand over his round stomach._

_“That’s probably what’s gonna happen.” He chuckled. “But my birthday’s tomorrow, and he wanted to do something ‘special’. I do love him, but I hope for his sake special means a foot rub and a ten hour nap.”_

_“He may want a nap himself after all the excitement tonight.”_

_Dean looked across the room where Alpha was moving in small circle, locked in a dance with his young daughter Alex. The pre-teen kept giggling while standing on his mortal feet. Behind them four more children watched eagerly awaiting their turn to dance with their father._

_“I don’t know how he keeps up with all of us.” Rowena observed._

_“I guess it’s good to be a God.” Dean smirked, before a tray of small pies caught his eye. “Ah, perfect.” He carefully shifted Adam to his knee, before he leaned over for one. “Gahhh! Shit!” He pulled back, feeling a sudden pop in his abdomen._

_“You okay?” Josie asked, as three sets of eyes turned to him._

_“Yeah, just...oh, oh fuck.” A series of powerful cramps fluttered in his stomach. It took all the omega’s concentration to ease his child out of his lap, before he doubled over._

_“Dean?” Rowena was now crouching in front of him, no concern for the wine that had spilled onto her robes in her scramble across the nest. “Are you having pain? Where?”_

_The male omega gritted his teeth, rubbing under his bloated belly. He heard a mutter of voices from his friends and the other wives as he closed his eyes trying to fight the tightening inside of him. It wasn’t until his feet were off the floor that he smelt Alpha. Cain had picked him up, always so strong, and was carrying him out of the room and down the halls._

_It seemed like seconds before he was in Rowena’s quarters, sitting on her examining bed. He felt so hot. Was he in labor? It was a month off. And this fucking hurt! Definitely not like his first birth._

_When Dean had first came to the palace he had only heard rumors of what birth was like as an omega. Living at home, he heard whispers of the horrors from beta women about pain and hours of blood, sweat, and tears as the price to be paid for a child._

_But omegas....Omegas were born breeders. A gift to the population, and as such the birthing process was different._

_“The weight and pressure of the baby stretches and rubs inside the omega’s sensitive nerves and passages.” Rowena had explained to him years ago when he first arrived. It was only four months after being in the palace when his mentor and sister wife, Josie, had gone into labor. Dean watched wide-eyed as she withered and moaned on the bed, climaxing over and over as her pup made its way slowly down the birth canal._

_“And then the omega’s orgasms trigger the contractions to push the pup out.” The midwife said, leaning forward to wrap her lips around Josie’s swollen clit. “And our duty.” She smiled, slipping her nimble fingers into the gravid woman’s pussy. “Is to help her through her...trials.”_

_Dean had, had his own first hand experience at such years later when he gave birth to Adam. The whole process was hazy like a dream. Childbirth was like being in heat, only more extreme, but it at least had a certain ending in sight. The pup was born, and the desire and constant arousal was over. All he remembered now was writhing for hours in the company of Josie and Rowena, the two of them teasing and chanting him on till Adam emerged with one loud cry. And just like that it was over, the hornyness was replaced with complete joy and the newborn pup suckling on his chest._

_One thing that was clear though was that not once in his labor did he ever feel pain._

_This felt as if he had a belt constricting around his diaphragm trying to force his baby out of him. “Fuck! Rowena, something’s wrong!”_

_“Shhh, Dean. It’s alright sweet-one. You’re alright.”_

_He felt Alpha’s hand on his forehead before he opened his eyes, and saw the intensity of the god’s stare. “Dean it’s alright. Everything is going to be okay.”_

_“But-” Dean looked down where Rowena was pushing on his stomach and muttering to herself in that weird Northern tongue she spoke. “It’s too early, Alpha. He’s too early.”_

_“Shh, it will be alright. I promise, our pup will be fine.”_

_Dean shook his head, looking back down at the redhead. “Rowena listen to me. If it comes down to the two of us, you have to save the pup, okay? No matter what-”_

_“Oh will you stop all your bloody dramatics! No omega or pup is dying under my care! Now shut up and lay back down!” She snapped, and for a moment Dean swore he saw fangs on her before he laid back down and obeyed._

_It was almost two hours later, before the pain began to ebb away, and the dull throb of arousal soon replaced his senses. Dean moaned, leaning back against Alpha’s chest while the god gently ran his hands over the pregnant belly._

_“That’s it.” Rowena smiled, one of her hands dipping between the omega’s spread thighs to trace his growing wetness. “Looks like this pup was in a hurry and started his journey out before your body was ready. Now everything is all caught up. Should be a normal delivery from here on out.”_

_Well it couldn’t be too normal, because Alpha was still here. Alpha never attended a delivery unless something was wrong or their was cause for worry. The rumor was it wasn’t his own choice, but rather Rowena and other mid-wives were very picky about how deliveries were run and liked things in their control._

_Not that is bothered Dean. Red was damn good at her job. But it was nice having Cain here to sooth him since it had been such a rough start._

_“Ughh! Ohh!” Dean began to move his hips, rolling them in circles as he felt the slow beginnings of labor. He could feel his pup starting to move down inside him, the muscles in his cervix and birthway stretching in preparation. The pup’s heavy weight was moving lower, pressing on the glands inside him, making the most incredible pressure. “Fuck, fuck, he’s so big! Ohhh!”_

_“That’s it, Dean, so good for me.”_

_Another hour, but not much progress. Dean’s toes curled in the sheets as he came softly. Rowena had her fingers in his wet cunt, checking his progress. Behind him, Dean had begged for Cain to fill him, wanting the extra stimuli as his body burned for touch._

_“That’ s it, come for me, Dean, that’s it. Nice and easy.”_

_The omega sobbed, his orgasm causing the muscles in his ass to contract around Cain’s cock._

_“Don’t you dare knot him.” Rowena had warned earlier, utterly fearless._

_Instead the strong alpha held him over his knot, letting the omega gently ride him. Inside his body, the pup slowly moved, rubbing against both channels as it kicked and slid it’s way into life. “Fuck, fuck!” Dean was soon riding out another orgasm as it moved lower, all the pup’s weight bringing intense pressure on his sensitive passage and prostate. He withered and sobbed against his alpha, while Cain gently soothed him. The Sea God’s hands gently massaging his small tits. Most omega’s got their milk a month or two before the pup’s birth, but Dean had retained his since Adam was slow to wean._

_‘Beautiful.’ He whispered, fingers slowly massaging a drop of milk from his large brown nipples._

_“Fuck me, fuck me, Alpha, Please, so close.”  Dean sobbed, gently bouncing back onto Cain’s cock. He could feel the giant knot swollen just below his hole. “Please, ohh, ohhhhh!” He felt a small gush of slick leave his pussy, where Rowena continued to finger him, her lips firmly sucking at his clit. “Mmmm! Fuck, baby, please. Where the hell is it?”_

_The redhead pulled back gently, rubbing the round belly in front of her. “He’s right here, Dean. Can you not feel him moving?”_

_“No, I can’t! I swear he’s taking a nap in there!” He yelled, another climax building up one right on top of the other. “Fuck!”_

_Rowena was putting more inside him, her hand curling into his dilated pussy. He moaned, head rolling back onto Alpha’s shoulder while he whispered praises to him._

_“Ohh, fuck, what is that! Ahhh, ahh!” His eyes snapped open to see Rowena pushing on his pelvis with her other hand._

_“Dean, look at me! Has the pup moved past here at all?”_

_He looked down to where her hand laid, the familiar pressure of his pup pressing at the same place it had been for the last hour.  “No, ohh, oh, wish he would! So sensitive there!” Between all the stretching and dilation the pup was now bearing most of its weight down right on the sensitive root of Dean’s clitoris.  “Ohh, please, baby, please, come on. Please!” He rocked his hips back, feeling Cain fill his ass, while his front hole flexed and contracted around nothing._

_“He’s not moving down.” Rowena muttered, pushing hard against abdomen._

_“Wh-oh-what does that mean?” He panted._

_The redhead looked over his shoulder at their Alpha. “It means he’s stuck. I need to get him out.”_

_“What- Is he okay? Alpha, what’s that mean?!”_

_“Shhh.” Dean felt the god place a gentle hand over his eyes and pull him back till he was resting against his chest. “Everything will be alright, Dean. I just need you to relax.”_

_“What do you mean relax!? What’s wrong with my pup?!”_

_“Dean, trust me. Close your eyes, and relax.”_

_The omega could feel a wave of fatigue gently pushing on his senses. The arousal, the strain, the fear were all slowly ebbing away as his limbs grew heavier. “No...wait. I need to know...he’s okay.”_

“Alright, now. Squeeze down on my fingers.”

Dean obliged, doing the small kegels on Rowena’s digits. “You know unless I’m having sex or giving birth this feels so fucking weird.”

“Imagine how it feels for me.” She replied, counting out as he squeezed his vaginal muscles around her fingers three times, before she slowly extracted herself. “Alright, everything feels good. Nice and tight.”

“I should hope so.” Dean joked, sitting up on the examining bench. Off to the left he caught a glimpse of Castiel. The younger omega was still curled up asleep in one of the nests. After his dilation was over and his body had absorbed all of Alpha’s ink, he had quickly passed out.

Dean thought it was freaking adorable the way he had curled up in his arms as he carried him over to the pile of blankets. “You did so well, Cas. Just get some rest now, okay, baby?”

The blue eyed male had blinked at him, and smiled almost drunkenly before curling up around a pillow and dozing off.

“He is pretty cute.” Rowena had commented, before escorting Dean to the other side of the room to begin his physical. Dean spent the next half hour answering question after question, while she felt him from the outside and in.

“...Is um, everything good. Like normal?” He hesitated.

“As far as I can tell.” The redhead said, washing her hands in a basin.

“...But everything was good last time.”

“Dean.” She sighed, drying her hands on a small green towel. “I can’t predict the future. That one is beyond me. Ask Pamela...But, if you want my gut feeling, I see no reason why this birth should not go smoothly. The problem last time was your pup got stuck in your pelvis. That’s happened with a lot of omegas and betas. Now what I normally do is give the parent time to push the pup out...but with you, the pup had been stuck too long and I was worried about it getting enough oxygen...If that were to happen again earlier, I would have encouraged you to push with your upper cervical muscles.”

“You lost me.” Dean blinked.

“Honestly. How is your brother such a scholar and you’re...ugh.” She rolled her eyes, before placing her hands on his hips. “Here, under the belly.” She moved her fingers till they were under his belly-button and then down to over his groin. It was hard not to flinch, but the last thing Dean wanted her to know was how ticklish he was.  “You have an extra set of muscles inside here, higher up than your vaginal muscles. With training you can learn to manipulate them, and push if needed.”

Dean listened closely, before he groaned. “Oh, man. You’re talking about those weight things you made Tessa use.”

“And it served her, and her pups well. She had a narrow pelvic girdle like you, and has four healthy born pups.” She reminded, walking over to a shelf, and grabbing a large wooden square chest. “Sea pearl weights, a few times a week, will not hurt you.” Rowena finished, shoving the case into his lap. “And while you’re training blue eyes over there, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to introduce him to this as well. He has narrow hips too.”

“That’s gonna go over well.” Dean muttered, casting another glance at the sleeping omega, before putting the wooden chest down on the bench. “Fine, fine...We good? You can tell Alpha I saw you and give him a good report.”

“Yes, yes. Would you like a sweet now and a pat on the head?” She teased.

“You got any sweets?”

“Get out.”

“Fine.” He hefted the box under his arm, before sliding off the bench, and heading over to wake Cas.

“By the way…” Rowena added, once his back was turned. “I’m pretty sure I know the sex of your current pup. Would you like to know?”

_Dean awoke in a groggy haze. It felt like his limbs were asleep and weightless. He felt like he was floating in a fog or underwater. The far off sound of splashing finally brought him back to consciousness. He was in a marble tub, full of warm water. His body was so warm and still oddly numb._

_Looking down he was able to see one of Alpha’s large green tentacles between his legs. Dean tried to squeeze his muscles around him, but the effort was too much._

_“Shh, Dean. Your body is still healing. Let me help you.”_

_Dean leaned against, what he realized, was his alpha’s chest. “C-cain.” His tongue was still thick with sleep._

_“Shh, you’re alright, Dean. You gave us a scare, but you’re going to be fine.” He could feel the god’s arms and non-mortal limbs rubbing against him, embracing him tight._

_Dean looked down seeing his belly slightly bloated with what he assumed was Cain’s ink. The Sea God’s essence seemed to do a million different things, and healing was one of them. The omega watched as the Alpha rubbed his belly, before his memories came flooding back to him._

_Dean felt the muscles in his belly tremble, the bulge was tiny, not as big as it was before. It was too small for the months of work and growth his pup had, had as it developed inside of him for eight solid months. “Alpha, the pup! Please! What happened? Did I lose-”_

_“Shhh. Dean, beloved. It’s alright. It’s all fine.”_

_Dean felt him pull away slightly, some of the tentacles loosening around him, before embracing him tightly again. “Here we are.”_

_The omega blinked, tears filling his eyes, as a bundle in white cloth was gently moved from the water into Dean’s arms. He gently peeled back the layers, till a tiny face appeared. The pup gazed up at his parent, green eyes wide and confused under a mess of black curly hair._

_“Oh gods. Hello, there. You’re so beautiful.”_

_The pup blinked once, before letting out a loud wail. Dean laughed, scooping him up, till he felt the hard latch of lips to his chest, searching before he began to suckle. “There, you’re alright gorgeous-boy. You’re just fine.”_

_He heared Alpha chuckle behind him, looking over his shoulder till he reached down and touched the head of dark hair. “What’s his name, beloved?”_

_“...Ben.” Dean smiled. “His name’s Ben.”_

_“Happy Birthday, Ben.” Cain said, before whispering into his omega’s ear. “Happy Birthday, Dean.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is guys! Hope it wasn’t triggering, and hope you don’t think I’m too crazy for all the made up medical stuff. But seriously don’t you wish giving birth was more like the omega way? It’s the only way I’d think of having kids...Well I do have kids they’re just furry and meow.
> 
> Again thank you SO much for all the amazing comments, kudos, and subscriptions guys! I’m even getting messages on my tumblr about questions and praise for the story. I can’t tell you how wonderful that feels. You all really do keep this story going, you have no idea!
> 
> Again I apologize for the delay! I wanted to post for my birthday last week, but things got busy and then I got sick :P not fun. But I’m better and going to be working a million days in a row starting Saturday so please leave me some love in my inbox! 
> 
> Thanks again guys, you are all amazing! Let me know how this chapter was for you! And I’ll see ya next time! Hopefully without such a long wait!
> 
> Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it is guys! A thousand apologies for the delay I am beyond sorry. I can make excuses; crazy work hours, personal issues, I’ll even admit I was a bit intimidated by the upcoming chapters, but do not worry I am determined to finish this story. And I can also say that the rest of the plot has been outlined and planned out. It only gets smuttier after this! Again guys, read the tags for more detailed perversions and warnings. 
> 
> I am posting this very late or early depending on what side of the globe you’re on. I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I just wanted to post this. I’ll do another read through and edit tomorrow and make the final corrections. Until then bear with me, all mistakes are my own. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews, you all keep me going. Enjoy!

“Please, please, Alpha.” Pleading was all Castiel knew at this point. Pleading and ecstasy. It seemed like hours he had been in Cain’s chambers beneath the palace. There he sat imprisoned by the most delicious passions. He leaned back into the strong God’s touch, legs spread wide by two tentacles, while two more latched firmly to his over sensitized nipples suckling as steadily as a pup did to nurse. “Mmm! Please!”

 

“What is it you want, beloved?” Cain’s husky voice was warm against his ear. “You only need tell me, and I would gift you anything.”

 

“Ugh, I want you.” Cas sobbed, “Please, need you inside me Alpha!”

 

“Are you not full enough already?” He could feel the god’s smirking lips against his cheek, before his hand traced down to his belly, his navel, his cock, at last to the damnable beads inside him. 

 

“It’s not you inside there, and it’s you I need, Alpha. You I want and only-Mmm!” The omega was cut off by the sudden kiss, Cain’s tongue pressing past his lips briefly. 

 

“Allow me then, my love.” Cas felt the strong fingers tease at his full cunt. They followed the large strand of pearls past his spread labia, then down to his perineum. The blue-eyed one, groaned as the beads were fingered around to where they filled his slick and equally hungry ass.

 

“Oh, gods.” Castiel closed his eyes, anticipating until the beads were slowly and methodically pulled from his second hole. “Alpha! Oh, I can’t-” He counted three as the largest, orange sized beads slid from his ass, three more medium sized, and the last three starters, sending him into orgasm. “FUCK!” The omega shook, lost in the feeling of release as it rode through every nerve in his body. “So good! It’s so good!”

 

“Do you still wish me to fill you?”

 

He could not, nod his head fast enough. He had suffered all day, waiting to be one with his Alpha, his God, his betrothed…

  
  


It seemed like only yesterday Castiel had stepped into Rowena’s apartment and received his first dilation treatment via Alpha’s ink, withering and truly understanding the pleasures that came with being a bride for the Sea God. He repeated the treatment the following week, and the next, and the next. After five weeks Dean informed him that his and Castiel’s night to be with Alpha was coming up.

 

“I can see you’re happy about this.” The older omega teased, smirking down at Cas’ dazed expression.

 

“Mmm, very. This is so-oh-good, but Alpha is...nothing can replace him.” The omega whimpered, as Rowena removed the dildo from his cunt, stroking a hand over his flat stomach. His womb was absorbing the ink faster each time. “I miss him so much. How do you manage, Dean? Going weeks without seeing him?”

 

The green-eyed omega smirked. “I got two toddling pups. They usually keep me busy, and I’m happy with that. That and you.” He winked. “Besides it’s not always weeks. There are always exceptions; birthdays, anniversaries, celebrations, solstices, and sometimes other omegas switch days. You’ll find your own schedule. And until then, ya got me.”

 

Cas reached up to squeeze his hand. “Yes, I certainly do.”

 

“So I was thinking...” Castiel recognized that tone, Dean was scheming, or bored. Perhaps both. “Your second night with Alpha is tomorrow, and it’s also your first night with him after all this training. I thought you may want to do something special to prepare.”

 

“Like what?” The younger leaned on his elbows as he sat up, still a bit dizzy from his previous sessions and near constant releases. 

 

“I thought you could show how well you’ve been doing, by wearing his gift.”

 

He blinked. “Gift, what gif-.” Realization dawned on him. “The sea pearls? Dean those are so-”

 

“Big? Compared to what? Cas, I’ve seen you take larger and deeper things the past few weeks. Here and in our bed.”

 

Cas blushed, remembering all the extra curricular activities he and Dean performed at night in the sanctuary of their room, once the pups were put to bed.

 

“I know Alpha would be very happy to see you wearing them. Either in your holes...or around your neck.” Dean chuckled, remembering the other’s first impression of the gems.

 

“Ugh, you’ll never let me forget that.” Cas covered his face with his hands, shaking his head for a moment. “...Alright. Yes, I’d like to wear them for Alpha...And see him happy.”

 

“He’d be happy if you showed up wearing nothing at all.” Dean winked. “Very happy.” 

 

After arriving back to their room, Cas had been a bit surprised to see his welcoming gift from Alpha strung out on the bed. He had forgotten just how long and large the orbs were. “Think of them as fruits.” Dean said, helping him to recline on the bed. “Plums.” He traced the first few beads at each end. “Peaches.” His hands continued inwards. “And Oranges.” His fingers met at the six largest set in the middle.

 

“The oranges in my village were never that large.” Cas blushed, feeling mildly intimidated. 

 

“Apples then.” Dean shrugged.

  
  


They began this session as any other. Dean never rushed Castiel into anything, instead taking his time to pet and explore the other omega as if for the first time. “You ready?” He whispered, fingering the other’s pussy still loose from the recentent treatment. “Look how open you are, so stretched out.”

 

Cas lay like an odalisque among the pillows, legs bent at the knee and held open, as he gripped his own thighs tightly with each hand. “Mmm, it’s good.” He panted, feeling each bead slip into his waiting hole. It seemed like eternity as Dean patiently worked from plum to peach, before painstakingly guiding two oranges into his full cunt. “So, good for me, baby.”

 

The omega was convinced he’d die from so much passion. Dean sucking on his cock was an amazing feat in itself, but coming while his hole was so full was another. It was only as Cas came down from his second orgasm, that Dean had gingerly rolled him over and repeated the process of feeding the beads into his other hole.

 

Of course it wasn’t until after he was stuffed full that Castiel began to realize that his meeting with Alpha wasn’t till the following night. “Am I to wear these to bed?” He asked, normal somber voice squeaking a bit.

 

“Yup, and in the morning, through lunch, until we go see Alpha.” Dean said casually, pulling back the covers, and climbing in beside him. 

 

“But that’s torture!” He whined, throwing his head back against the pillows, and grumbling as Dean chuckled.

 

Luckily the day’s previous training, or ‘orgasm therapy’ as Dean called it, was enough to sate him into a restful sleep. The two omegas slept late into the next morning, as was becoming more common as Dean got further into his pregnancy.

 

Cas enjoyed watching his friend’s body grow and change daily. He laid on his side, watching the morning sun’s rays cast glows upon the other’s fairer and freckled skin. The younger couldn’t prevent himself from reaching to trace Dean’s features with his finger, stopping just at the slope of his breasts. 

 

Cas knew all male omegas developed breasts into their pregnancy and kept them until their pups were weaned. He was shy to admit he often dreamed of his own chest swelling softly ready to support the new lives he and Alpha would create together. Cas slowly leaned over, until his lips wrapped around the large areola. His tongue ran against the tip of the nipple, and he gently swallowed twice before he was greeted with the sweet taste of Dean’s milk.

 

The older omega soon woke, hand caressing the head of black messy hair suckling from him. “Fuck, Cas. That’s a hell of a wake up call.”

 

Cas continued his suckling south, tasting all of Dean’s lovely juices, before resting his head upon the other’s growing belly.

 

“Who needs an alarm service.” Dean panted, cheeks always pink, his tell after being sated. “Ugh, should probably get up and get breakfast.”

 

“Um, now?” Cas bit his lip, a little put off. The other was a very generous lover and hardly left Castiel unsatisfied or unreciprocated. 

 

“Yeah. We’re seeing Alpha tonight, and I got a lot of stuff to do before then. I’m having lunch with Sam, helping plan the celebration for the solstice, I’ve been meaning to take Adam to get his hair trimmed, kid’s gonna look like my brother soon. Oh! And that merchant is coming today, I wanna see what he has for maternity robes. These are getting a bit tight.” Dean listed each duty on a finger, as he made his way to the wardrobe. 

 

Castiel nodded, understanding the other had a full schedule. He looked at his waning erection, before slowly sliding down on the bed, and throwing his feet over. “Oh-oh-my!” Gravity followed, and the full weight of the pearls made their presence known when he finally stood. He never before realized that with fullness came...heaviness. And that was exactly how he felt. His pussy and channels were so heavy and throbbing at the extra weight inside. 

 

He braced one hand on his belly, the other on the bed, as he stood up straight, feeling the orbs shift. “They won’t fall out so easily.” Dean smiled, giving his rear a light smack. “You tightened up again while you slept. Only way to get those out now is to pull them out...or push.”

 

And Cas had waited for that moment...All day. It wasn’t an easy time either. Despite Dean’s full schedule, he made sure Cas tagged along, and took every spare second to tease him. A caress or lewd innuendo. He had even dragged the younger into his maternity appointment with Rowena. 

 

Castiel watched jealously as the other spread his legs to the midwife while on the table. Cas had never attended such appointments before, but he truly doubted it was as arousing as Dean made it.

 

“Mmm, sorry I’m so wet, Red. Hormones.” He winked at Cas over the witch’s shoulder. “Oh, yes. I feel your fingers there. I’m so sensitive today.” When he started canting his hips, Castiel quickly stood and went to wait outside, grumbling at Dean’s echoing laughter.

Days, months, an eternity later...or five hours, Cas wasn’t sure, they made their way to Alpha’s chambers. The God was even more beautiful than before, and just as loving. Castiel had worn a long silk robe down to his ankles, but even so he was certain Alpha knew of his predicament. 

 

He escorted the two, to a lovely tented oasis where they feasted on fine pheasant, and delicious fruits. Castiel once again got a bit tipsy on all the sweet wine, but Cain indulged him, letting the young one snuggle against him. After the meal he had presented Cas with a book of poetry and indulged his omegas by reading a few passages to them.

 

_ “What’s more these kisses were better than I thought her, _

_ She seemed possessed of knowledge that was new. _

_ They pleased too well-bad sign! Her tongue was in them- _

_ And my tongue was kissing too.” _

 

Cas was lost at this point, he all but ripped the book from the God’s hands before mimicking the words he’d been read, and kissed with his own tongue.

 

And here he was the well birthed result of all his training and agony. Cain had removed the section of the beads from his ass, and now Cas rocked happily on the tentacle that replaced it. “Missed you so much, Alpha. I’ve waited so long to feel you again!”

 

“And I you, dear one. Look at you, so good for me. Taking me so well, and so deep.” He lifted his intended by the thighs before pushing his green limb in deeper. The delicate tips searching for that special spot. “I can feel with my appendages as well as if I were touching you with my fingers or cock.” He whispered. “I can even taste...and you are both so tight, and delectable, my little virgin.” 

 

Cas sobbed, feeling the tip of the limb rub against the thin internal wall dividing his passages. In his birthing hole the remaining beads shifted. “...I know by law, I am still considered a maiden until knotted-oh-knotted there. Alpha, please. I am ready to gift such to you. I want you to take me.”

 

“There is no reason to rush.” Cain reminded, another limb wiggling around the other, the tip seeking out his omega’s sensitive and exposed clit to latch onto. His fingers reached down to toy with the pearls, gently tugging on the end to put pressure on the one’s still inside Cas. “Do you think he is ready for more, Dean?”

 

He locked eyes with the other omega who was currently lounging on the shore’s edge, happily watching the two while gently stroking his own cock and teasing his damp holes. “Mmm...Well he has been pretty good with his training. He’s had the Ben Wa Pearls in for almost twenty-four hours.”

 

“Twenty-seven! Oh!” Cas interrupted, still wiggling against the Alpha.

 

“Twenty-seven.” Dean smirked at his husband. “I think at the very least he should get those replaced with something else.”

 

The Alpha laid his hand on the omega’s belly, before gently stroking down to his pelvis, and gently pushing.

 

“Ughh, full. So full.”

 

“Castiel.” He said, gently, kissing his cheek. “I want you to push for me. Push down on the beads, until they slip out.”

 

“Nooohhh. They’re too big.” 

 

“I will help you.” The god smiled indulgently, another of his limbs sliding into the other’s already fucked open ass. He applied the slightest pressure over the omega’s channel, while fucking his tentacles against the inner walls.

 

“Ohh, Alpha, yes! Right there! I can feel you almost touching them!” Cas shook in the embrace, working his body to move with the tentacles, to push on the heavy weight that throbbed in his front hole. He bit his lip, convinced it was impossible, until he felt the first bead slip out, orgasm following right after. “OH, Alpha, coming! Ugh!” 

 

He continued to ride the climax, the contractions unceasing from the suckling at his clit, to the constant pounding in his ass. “Ohh, more, more.” Cas chanted, hand reaching down to finger the large pearl’s hard surface. It was huge, still barely halfway past his swollen lips. “Alpha, please, I need it out! It’s so heavy!”

 

“You’re doing great, Cas.” Dean encouraged from his spot, fisting his cock as he watched the two. “Keep pushing. Think of it as practice for when you push out your own pup.”

 

“YES!” Release built inside him again, the rest of the large pearl slipping out so fast, Cas was certain he heard a small ‘pop’ with its exit. As it left, Cain wrapped the growing strand around his fist and quickly tugged, the seven beads quickly yanked from inside him. “AHHH!” Cas looked down watching the last of the pearls leave him, shiny with his slick. His pussy was so open, gods he must be gaping, clenching over and over around the new emptiness. 

 

Cain’s fingers quickly alleviated him. Three, then four, his fist filling him and pounding into him. “Alpha! Still coming-oh-yes-so good. Oh, yes, pound me. Pound my little cunny, Fill me back up! Oh, gods, I’m still coming!”

 

The Sea God, watched as he stretched the younger, his wrist disappearing between the sweet lips, gush after gush of clear cum was now running down his arm in rivers. The sight was too much, he could feel and taste everything in the omega’s body. He threw his head back, as he expelled his ink, letting it fill the virgin’s ass. “Yes, yes, Castiel. That’s it, come with me. Let me fill you. So good for me. Such a good boy.”

 

The omega whimpered, looking down as his belly swelled, the slosh of Alpha’s cum filling him again. “Oh, yes. Give me all of your cum. Fill me up.” Cas leaned back into the other’s embrace, Cain rocking him gently, like a child, as he kissed him and praised him as he came down from his peak into languid contentment.

 

“How do you feel?” The god asked later, still wrapped around him like a second skin.

 

“The ancients had a word.” Cas mumbled, snuggling against him. “A term for a state of being that was complete happiness, utterly devoid of worry or doubt.”

 

“And that word was?” Dean asked, coming over to sit with them, kissing Cas gently on the forehead.

 

“Ataraxia.” 

 

“And that is your current state now?” Cain smiled. “Free of any unpleasantries?”

 

“...Almost.”

 

“Why almost?” The Alpha gently turned the lover in his arms, till they were facing, blue eyes focused in concern.

 

“W-we have had another night together. And even after all my training you still did not knot me.” Cas stated. “I don’t understand why you hesitate. Have I not done something-”

 

“Shh, no Castiel. You have done nothing wrong. I want to make sure you are absolutely certain before we take the final step towards union.”

 

“You don’t need to rush into anything here, baby.” Dean added, reaching to squeeze his hand.

 

“But I am ready!” Cas quickly, closed his mouth and looked down. “Forgive me, Alpha, for speaking so...but I just want to be with you in that special way that can only be experienced between an Alpha and his bride.”

 

Cain reached down to cup the omega’s cheek, forcing his gaze up to meet his. “And that is exactly why I haven’t knotted you yet. Castiel, when I knot an omega, it is the final step in courtship. I have only deflowered my omegas on our my wedding nights.”

 

“...Will you marry me then, Alpha?” Castiel asked.

 

Both Dean and Cain chuckled. “You really cut to the point, don’t ya, Cas?”

 

He blushed at Dean’s words, feeling suddenly like a petulant child asking over and over for a treat he was denied.

 

“I was planning to ask your formally.” Cain smiled, kissing his lips gently. “On your next visit, even. With gifts, and on bended knee.” He continued to kiss the other, tiny pecks on his lips that lingered with each press. 

 

“And I would say, yes.” Cas moaned, going limp in his embrace. “Then, and now. I am saying it now, Alpha, Cain. I will marry you.”

  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to say the next chapter will not contain the wedding. Because what would a wedding be without a bachelorette party??? Oh, it’s gonna be a doozy! I hope you’re ready. I will do my best to not let you all wait as long for the next chapter as you did for this one. But never fear, I will always update. I will not abandon this story. My actual goal is to finish it by summer.
> 
> And guys seriously THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews and comments. I am completely blown away. I was/am nervous about posting this. Every new chapter I get a little tummy ache worried about how this comes out or if my imagination is too wild. I’m thrilled that you guys not only enjoy this but encourage more! That is overwhelming! Thank you again, and please review this chapter to let me know how you liked it.
> 
> Oh and if you’re all curious, the poem was an excerpt from Ovid’s “Amores”. I own nothing!
> 
> Big hugs to Snailhair my constant cheerleader and Destiel-smut-sister for life. *Hugs*
> 
> Love all you guys, you keep this story going!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Again so sorry for the delay! But as I promised, I will always update! Stayed up late writing and editing and am off to bed. So forgive any errors, I’ll do another check later today. Mind the tags, and hope you enjoy! More notes at the bottom. Please read! And thank you all again for the wonderful comments and kudos!

 

 

Cas could no longer feel his legs, they had been numb for a while, despite the large pillow he’d been kneeling on. He had been to this wing of the palace before, when he and Dean went to see Alpha, but he had never remained in the castle’s interior long before making the long trek to the caverns below.

 

“You know where the conference hall is?” Dean had asked him that morning. “Just take the way we usually go. It’s the room beside Chuck’s quarters. You sure you don't’ want me to go with you?”

 

The younger omega smiled, and shook his head. Dean had complained about his back all week. Castiel could only imagine how hard it must be for him to raise two rambunctious pups, train an omega bride, and help plan a wedding ceremony all while pregnant with another pup. Not to mention the large amount of other duties he had as a consort. “You need your rest Dean. It’s my prenuptial meeting. I think I can manage it.”

 

Dean groaned, but didn’t seem to be putting up much of a fight. Ben had been getting over a mild cold, and was now snuggled in bed with his parent. Dean had trouble saying ‘no’ to his pup on a normal day. He wouldn’t deny his baby now when he wanted nothing more than Dean’s attention and to snuggle the hours away. 

 

“Want me to bring you something from the kitchens on my way back?” The Omega asked, fastening the belt around his long robe. The vendor from the southern islands had come by last week, and Cas had been persuaded by Dean and a few of the other wives into picking out a few new garments. This particular tunic was deep blue, with white flowered embroidery on the high collar and bell sleeves. He hoped Alpha would like the color, it reminded Cas of his eyes.

 

“Mmm, well only if you’re gonna be passing by that way…” Dean said almost too casually.

 

“Pie?” Castiel smiled, stepping into his sandals.

 

“Please.”

 

“Me too.” Ben chorused, lifting his head up from Dean’s chest, where he’d been pillowed all morning. 

 

“Of course, young master Ben.” He smiled giving an over eccentric bow, causing the pup to giggle. “As soon as my meeting is over, I shall return with treats for all of us.”

 

 

That had been almost hour ago, and Cas was still waiting on the same pillow in front of the low table in Chuck’s study. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so nervous. Perhaps it was the over-pungent scent of pure alpha that always flooded this wing of the palace. He knew, not only did the Sea God spend a lot of time here, but so did his alpha children, and Cas had never been here without Dean. He crossed and uncrossed his ankles for the sixth time, fidgeting with the bottom of his robes so they wouldn’t tangle. He was thinking of standing up and pacing when the door opened, Alpha’s first born son walking in. 

 

“Good afternoon, Castiel. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

 

“Oh, no. It’s no bother.” Cas lowered his gaze, and bowed his head to Chuck. ‘ _ Chuck not Charles’  _ He reminded himself, remembering what the alpha preferred. 

 

The blue-eyed demigod smiled, sitting down on the pillow directly across from him and dropping an arm full of scrolls onto the table. “I was hoping my sister Amara would join us, but uh-I can’t seem to find her.”

 

“Oh...is that normal?” 

 

“Oh, yeah. She sort of has her own agenda.” The alpha shrugged, not seeming concerned. “So...You are marrying the Sea God next week.”

 

“Yes, Alpha Chuck, on the full moon.”

 

“Just Chuck’s fine, Cas.” He smiled. “We’re gonna be family, right?”

 

“Yes, Alpha-er-Chuck-Ohh.” The omega frowned, hand coming up to wipe the sweat from his brow. Why was he so nervous?

 

“Would you like something to drink?”

 

“...Please.” He mumbled, as the alpha disappeared back outside before quickly returning with a small tea tray. 

 

“You’re from The Pontiac Islands. So I’m guessing you take your tea with lemon, right?” 

 

The younger nodded, slowly bidding himself to relax as the other prepared a small cup for him and slid it across the table. “Yes. A lot of people here find that strange. They drink tea with cream. And Dean likes his tea cold and over sweetened.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I can’t stand that.” Chuck agreed. “It’s just...wrong.” He seemed to shudder dramatically, either to joke or ease the other’s nerves. Cas wasn’t sure, but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

 

“Have you been to the Pontiac Islands before?” He asked, before taking a long sip from his cup. Yes, that was much better.

 

“Actually this was my first time there.”  Chuck said. “I never had much reason to visit. Though after the meeting with your family, I was able to do a little sight seeing. You have a very large market place.”

 

Castiel almost choked on that last sip. “I’m sorry-you said you went to see my family?!”

 

The demigod nodded. “Yeah, I handle the nuptials for all my father’s brides, and for your marriage to him to be well...legal and legit, I needed a copy of your birth announcement and family records. I usually just write the families and have the information sent over by messenger.” Chuck held out a small plate of sweets to the other, but Cas politely declined feeling his stomach sink.

 

“But?”

 

“But um, your family was particularly-um….”

 

“Rude?”

 

“I was going to say conservative.”

 

Castiel brought his hands up to cover his face again. Even here in the lap of luxury, living out a fantasy of perfect romance and bliss, his family, leagues away, could still ruin his happiness. “So this means I can’t marry Alpha.”

 

“What? Oh-no! Not at all!” The other quickly assured him. “I discussed the issue with Dad, and then I went to call on your family in person. I explained how much we all love you, and want you to join our family....And then they handed over everything we needed and I left.”

 

The omega peeked out from his large sleeves. “...They did? Just like that?”

 

“People change.” He shrugged.

 

“Not my Mother.” Cas sighed. “Not Michael.” Castiel had long wished that his father was still alive. He had only a few memories of James, a fever taking him before the omega was three. Cas had been young, but from what he did remember the Beta had been loving and kind to him. He’d like to think he’d continue to treat Cas that same way, even after he presented. 

 

“Well, they’ve had some tough times since you left.” Chuck said, bringing the other out of his memories. “Shortly after they refused to release your records a large storm hit the island.”

 

“Is everyone okay?” He asked quickly.

 

“Oh, yes. No one was hurt.” The alpha said. “But oddly enough only your family’s farmlands were flooded. They lost a lot of crops and are taking a financial hit. It will take a while before the soil can dry out for replanting.”

 

“I don’t understand.” Cas frowned. “We’ve never had trouble with the storms. Our home is located on the west coast, the sea is usually so much calmer there. My family is a lot of things, but they always paid a tribute to-” The omega trailed off. The sea was always gentle on the west shore. There hadn’t been a flood in decades, his family had always made offerings to the Sea God...and as a result Cain had always favored them with gentle weather. Of course, that was before his family had tried to deny the Sea God an omega bride. 

 

“You’re part of this family now, Castiel. We take care of our own.”

 

The omega wasn’t sure how to reply. He knew without a doubt he was devoted to the Sea God. He loved him, and couldn’t wait to serve him as both a bride and consort. However, this was the first time Castiel realized just how devoted the Sea God was to him in turn. Before he could reply the door once again opened and Alpha himself entered, smiling at his betrothed with all the light of the sun.

 

“Alpha.” He beamed, rising up to embrace him tightly. Perhaps he was too eager. Cain was quietly chuckling as he wrapped his arms around him. “Such a greeting! We should be engaged more often.”

 

“I love you.” Cas said, looking up into the Alpha’s eyes with fierce devotion. 

 

“I love you too, angel.”

 

“No.” He shook his head quickly. “I mean I...I really love you.”

 

Cain sobered, hand reaching to cup his bride’s cheek, leaning into kiss him with a fierceness that made the younger swoon. “And I mean it. I love you, Castiel.” He leaned in for a second kiss, before his son loudly cleared his throat. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt, but if you two want to make this official I do have to some nuptial papers of my own to deal with later today.”

 

“Of course, my son.” Cain smiled, taking his bride-to-be’s hand and escorting him back to the table. He took a seat and smiled as Cas climbed into his lap.  “My son is due to the Olympian Islands next week. He is engaged to the Lady Atropos. She’s the daughter of  Themis, an old friend of mine. We’re very excited about our families being joined together.”

 

“Oh!” Castiel beamed, bowing his head to other Alpha. “I hadn’t heard! Congratulations! Is this your first marriage, Chuck?”

 

“No.” He smiled. “I have two wonderful brides. Rebecca and Eve. We’re all very excited to welcome Atropos into our marriage. She and I were childhood friends.”

 

The omega offered his best wishes again. He knew the relationships and intricacies of the gods were as old as time. He would have to brush up on all the histories he had loved as a child. He wanted to be well learned on such politics that dealt with his new family. Either way, he was happy for Chuck’s fate. They were, as he said, family. And even though Chuck wasn’t his son by blood, anymore than Adam and Ben were, he would still in a way be the demigod’s omega parent.  _ ‘And that is something I am going to take very seriously.’  _  He vowed to himself.  _ ‘I won’t be like my mother. I will support and love all of Alpha’s children as if they were my own.’ _

 

The three then spent the rest of the afternoon discussing the legal terms of his marriage to Cain. The omega was shocked when he received the figures for his monthly allowance. He knew from Dean that each wife received a sum from the treasury for monthly expenses, but he had no idea it would be so extravagant.

 

“That’s the monthly amount? Not yearly?” He asked shocked. “Alpha this is too generous! What would I ever do with so much wealth?”

 

“That is up to you.” He smiled, squeezing Cas’ knee. “I’m not forcing you to go out and spend each coin.”

 

“You mean like Bella?” Chuck smirked.

 

“Mind your mothers.” Cain said, without missing a beat. “Each is beautiful and….unique.” He shook his head. “But as a consort you will have some responsibilities. I ask that all my wives use their budgets to attend to their charitable duties. Josephine has opened several shelters for the less fortunate omegas on several islands. Samandriel is very dedicated to the sea and wildlife and uses his wealth to fund shelters and special hospitals. Rowena is dedicated to her magical arts, and funds several programs to support young witches who are unable to study otherwise. And our Dean,” He winked, “Is most devoted to the children of his old island. He raised funds to build a new orphanage there.”

 

“I had no idea.” The omega swore he could feel his heart swell. It seemed impossible he could come to love Dean any more than he already did. But it made sense with how much Dean loved children, that he would want to benefit them in every way possible. “Which charity should I help with Alpha?”

 

“That is something you will have to decide on your own.” Cain answered. “You need to find your passions, angel. Find them, and then let them grow. I’m sure whatever it is, you will be wonderful at it. You have a lot of love to give.”

 

A few more things were explained, and several contracts were read. Cain had Chuck read each paragraph slowly, so Castiel could understand he was in no way being coerced into any secret clause or hidden print. When it was all over Castiel picked up the stylus, and signed his family name for the final time. From now on he would be Castiel a consort of the Sea God, or simply Castiel. 

 

“And that’s it.” Chuck said, as his father signed the last line. “It’s official. I’ll see you both next week under the full moon for the ceremony.” 

 

“Thank you, son.” 

 

“Thank you, son-um-Chuck.” Castiel stuttered. 

 

Both alphas chuckled, as the younger collected the papers and headed for the door. “My pleasure. See you later,  _ Mom _ .”

 

Cas blushed, ducking his head. He heard the door close, before he felt Alpha’s hand cup his cheek, slowly lifting his gaze out of sleeves. “Happy?”

 

“Very.” He smiled, leaning close to kiss the Alpha’s cheek. “So, um. What happens now?”

 

“Well, I do have some business to attend to this evening.” He said, fingers brushing over the other’s cheek. “Though I would much rather spend that time with you.”

 

“So would I, but I know your duties come first.”

 

“No. You always come first. The rest are mere obligations.” 

 

The younger felt a small whine leave his throat. He had been content to sit in Alpha’s lap the entire meeting, but now the closeness seemed to be driving him mad. He turned around so he was straddling the god, burying his face in the crook of his neck to scent him. 

 

“My omega, my sweet Castiel.” The god’s hands reached down to squeeze his bottom. 

 

“Do you have to go, right now?” He was starting to pant, he could feel the slick starting to seep from his holes.

 

“Mmm. Not now, now...But soon.” Cain moved his hands to the omega’s hips, guiding him to stand before him on two shaky legs. His eyes seemed to burn through him, as his hands slowly undid the belt of the omega’s new robe.

 

Cas felt flushed, as the garment slid open. Watching as Cain parted the robe’s flaps around his waist and gazed at his lower anatomy. The omega never knew this sort of intimacy had existed. He thought all alphas wanted nothing more than to knot an omega, to be inside them. His god seemed to enjoy taking his time and examining every detail of his body. 

 

The younger slowly spread his legs, giving his Alpha a better view. He could feel his cocklet filling with blood, his pussy and ass dampening with each second that passed without touch.  “Alpha please. I wanna feel you.”

 

The world seemed to spin, because suddenly he was being carried, his back pushed against the wall and his robe was bundled up past his hips. “Oh!” Alpha buried his face into his cunt, tongue lapping at his slick. Cas was sure he’d collapse if he wasn’t balanced as he was against the room, hands buried in the thick greying hair. “Yes, yes, Alpha! Cain! Oh! Just like that!” 

 

“Tell me, omega. Tell me what you want me to do.”

 

Castiel groaned, stretching until one of his legs was hooked around the Alpha’s shoulder. He began rocking into the other’s touch. His greedy hole, eager to be teased by that wonderfully skilled tongue.  “Lick me. Mmm, yeah, eat my pussy. Oh, I’m so wet, Alpha. Need you. Ohhh, yes there!” 

 

Alpha had found his clit, sucking hard on the little bud as two fingers hooked into his wet snatch. “Yes! Stretch me. Open me up for your knot!”

 

“Mmm. Soon, omega. Soon.” The god promised, licking and sucking on the little pink pearl, while his fingers slipped in and out in the other’s wetness. He was so deliciously tight and warm inside. The Alpha would be lying if he said he wasn’t also impatient for their wedding night. Castiel had so much passion inside of him. The Alpha could only imagine how wanton he’d be once he deflowered him on his knot.

 

“Gonna take your knot. Gonna be so full. Ohh, ohh. Yes! I’m-I’m coming!”

 

The Sea God sucked hard on his clit, fingers crooked and rubbing against the swollen gland inside as Cas came in several hard jerks. The thighs around Cain’s shoulders shook with each contraction, driving him crazy as he parted the swollen cunt lips and used his tongue to lap up the new flood of wet slick. 

 

“Oh, yes, yes.” Cas chanted weakly, as Alpha fucked his tongue inside. The omega wasn’t sure if he was still coming from his first orgasm or entering a second. “Fuck me, fuck me.” He rolled his head back and forth against the wall, hips weakly riding against the Alpha’s beard, damp with his cum. “Mmmm!”

 

“Oh, taste so sweet, little virgin.” Cain praised, nuzzling the pale inner thigh. 

 

“Not one for long...Please, Alpha. I can’t wait.” He whimpered.

 

“So impatient.” The god rose from his knees, looking down at him. “But, still. I suppose you’ve waited long enough. Especially one as passionate as you.”

 

“Alpha.” Cas’ eyes widened. Was this it? Was Alpha finally going to take him? “Oh!” He gasped in surprise, as he was suddenly turned around, chest pressed against the wall. “Alpha, yes! Please!” Cas did his best to stick his hips up, raising his ass to present like a good omega.

 

“Sweet, Castiel. My good boy. My angel.” Alpha was kissing his thighs and buttocks, nipping occasionally at the flesh. 

 

“Please.”

 

“Mmm. Be still for me, young one.” 

 

Castiel’s cheek was pressed flat against the wall, he was unable to see Alpha, but he could hear him. He heard the relieved groan along with the swift undoing of laces. Alpha was undoing his trousers! Oh this was it! This was really it! 

 

Next was the smell, the thick scent of alpha musk was filling the room. Cas’ senses were overloaded, he spread his legs wider, hips rocking back searching impatiently. 

 

“Be still.” Alpha reminded, a firm hand gripping his left hip. The next thing Cas felt was something hot and thick rubbing against his bottom. “Be still, little one.”

 

“Yes, Sir. Please.” His inner omega whined in submission, ready to be mounted. He was doing all in his power to make sure his body complied as he felt Alpha’s huge cock brush between his wide spread thighs. Oh he was big! Castiel had seen his mortal cock a few times. He had watched Dean ride it more than once, when the three of them shared a bed. Mostly though Cas and the God made love in the water. His immortal appendages more than satisfied him, and Castiel knew the god had a special tentacle even bigger than the ones he’d seen. But, that would be later. That cock was for his heats, and breeding. But, this mortal version, oh it was still more than impressive! Even with his legs spread it was still touching both of his inner thighs. Cas waited and waited, certain he’d burst, but instead of penetrating him, Alpha squeezed his thighs closer, entrapping his cock between them. “What?”

 

“A small preview, beloved, of what is to come.” Alpha whispered, before he began thrusting. His cock dragging back and forth across Cas’ pussy lips.

 

“Ugh.” The omega thought he’d die. Alpha was mocking him, and not going to satisfy him after all. Well almost, it wasn’t long before Cas realized the advantage of this position. Alpha’s cock was rubbing against his labia in a very nice way, the tip of his cock brushing against his swollen clit, still sensitive from his previous orgasm. “Mmm, Alpha.” Yes, a preview was nice. It would certainly get him through the week until the wedding.  _ ‘And it’s so big, huge!’ _ He was going to be SO full on his wedding night.

 

“That’s it.” Cain praised, feeling the omega start to move with him. He reached down to squeeze one of his plump ass cheeks, a finger dipping to rub against the other hole.  “So good for me, angel. Mmm, so wet. I promise, I’m going to make you feel so good.”

 

“Alpha, please.” Cas’ hands gripped in vain at the wall trying to find something to hold onto as he rocked back against his mate. 

 

“What do you need?” 

 

“Your knot.” He begged.

 

“Oh, this child.” He sighed, burying his face into the omega’s shoulder, nipping at his neck.    
  
“Oh, fine! Your cum! Want your cum, Alpha!” Cas gasped. “Wanna feel it! Wanna feel all you’re going to put in me! Know you’re gonna fill me up so good!”

 

“Yes, yes.” 

 

Alpha stopped thrusting, and suddenly Cas felt it. IT was there, pushing against his cunt. “Oh, Alpha! YES!” Oh, it was big, the thick head of Alpha pressing against his opening, the mushroom tip slowly slipping in. “Yes, yes, yes!”  Castiel was ready, he was so ready for it!

 

“Omega!”

 

A hot wave of fluid, suddenly filled his pussy. Spurt after spurt of warm cum, filling his virgin passage. “Oh, oh, oh!” Cas came, his omega enraptured by the fertile seed filling him for the first time. He rode the waves of his orgasm for what seemed an eternity, as Alpha followed. Massaging his knot, the god milked the last of his seed free. 

 

It was only as he came down from his high that Cas realized he’d been tricked, and Alpha had only put the tip of himself in. But still, it was wonderful, and he could not wait to be married to him proper. “Love you, Alpha.”

 

“Love you too, my omega.”

 

Castiel knew Cain would have to leave soon, but it was a nice departure, as Alpha lowered them back to the cushion to cuddle. His fingers sank into the omega’s warm pussy, crooking two digits inside him, before placing them to the omega’s lips. Cas shyly opened his mouth, before sucking on them, tasting the mix of his Alpha’s seed and his own slick.

 

“I need to go, but it would be terribly inconsiderate of me to leave you behind in this messy state.” He smiled, before lowering his head back between the omega’s thighs, intent to clean him up properly.

 

He was such a diligent Alpha! Castiel truly felt blessed. He was so blissed out in his own joy, he returned back to his and Dean’s quarters completely forgetting the pie.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Thank you SO much for all the reviews and encouragement! You have no idea how much it means to me. And I can’t say enough how much each of your comments, and kudos keep this story going! I really had no idea it would be so popular. Luckily I’m not the only pervert out there.
> 
> So some notes on this chapter. I know this was supposed to be the Bachelorette party chapter. But I was writing it and I had some trouble. I’ll be the first to admit this is a smut fic, but I am trying really hard to paint an accurate description of a true polyamorous relationship. Many of you have commented positively on how you like that Dean/Cas/and Cain all have a loving relationship and are free to love each other. And I really am glad that message is sinking through. That being said the planned party chapter that was suppose to come next didn’t happen because I felt like emotionally this Cas wasn’t quite ready for it. However, you smut lovers, don’t worry that chapter is being rewritten and will appear later in this story, or maybe separately in a time-stamp. I’m not sure yet. But you will get to see Cas, Dean, and many of the other wives...getting along.
> 
> I threw in a little Greek mythology here, as a tribute to the era and theme of the story. I’m a huge greco roman fan, in case you missed that, and love to nerd out. A little info for you, Atropos is one of the three fates. Her sisters were Clotho and Lachesis. And their mother was really named Themis who conceived them with the god Ouranos. (Or Uranus in Roman mythology. ) :D
> 
> Again, guys. Thanks for all your comments. Let me know if you liked this chapter! I’m working two jobs, and getting over a cold, but I promise next update will have the wedding of these two crazy kids, and yes, that includes the wedding night. :)
> 
> Thanks again guys! I love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! Here it is! The one you’ve been waiting for! The wedding, and wedding night! I’m actually kind of nervous. Like Cas, there has been so much build up to this chapter, and I’m terrified of disappointing you guys! I hope you enjoy it, and it’s everything you thought! Again read the tags! I added some new ones! Enjoy guys, and thank you all SO much for all your wonderful kudos and comments. You all keep me going!

 

Considering his wedding to the Sea God didn’t happen until that night, Castiel felt extremely wronged at having to get up so early. While it was true he kept early hours at his parent’s home, his brief time at the palace seemed to have spoiled him.

 

Dean could be very persuasive though. With a blowjob and a promise of strong coffee the betrothed omega was on his feet and ready for whatever the morning would bring. Escorted to a part of the palace unknown to him, Cas was bombarded by a group of omegas that quickly enveloped him in greetings and well wishes. 

 

Slightly overwhelmed by the large crowd, Cas wasn’t quite paying attention to what was going on. So he was very surprised when he was escorted to a large lukewarm pool, quickly disrobed, and then pushed in. Before he could surface he was pulled out by an omega-wife named Samandriel, if he remembered correctly. 

 

“Let’s get you dried off.” He smiled, quickly helping to towel Cas off. Though if he was suppose to be dry, what was the point in pushing him into the water in the first place?

 

He never got his answer. Instead he sat wide eyed as the, until then harmless, omega came at him with a stick full of hot wax and muslin strips. “GAHHOWWWWW!”

 

“Sorry.” The blonde cringed, as if he had just yanked out his own hair, rather than Cas’. “I’ll be as fast as I can.”

 

“No, I don’t want speed when you’re-AHHHOW! Why are you doing this?!” Before he could blink, a sweet pastry was shoved in his mouth by Dean, who suddenly appeared next to him, munching on his own breakfast. 

 

“Pain is beauty, or some bullshit like that. Relax it’s all part of the wedding ceremony. After today you can let it grow out like a bear.”

 

“Then what’s the po-Oooohhht!” Cas winced, as another patch of hair was yanked out.

 

“This is your family now, Cas.” Dean whispered in his ear. “They just wanna help. Your wedding is a celebration for them too.”

 

The omega looked at the others gathered around him. Some he had met, others he’d only passed in the halls, or seen at meal times. As intimidated as he had been earlier, each omega-wife’s welcoming smile, seemed to put him at ease. “Thank you, all. I really appreciate this, and I can’t wait till tonight when I’m officially join your family.”

 

After that he took a breath and laid down, and let Samandriel do his work. Though it was a bit easier when Dean and another omega-wife, named Inias, held his hands. He grinned and indured as his body was striped of every strand of hair below his eyebrows. After awhile he got used to the sensation and watched as the blond worked meticulously over his arms, chest, groin, legs, and even the top of his feet. Castiel knew most omegas had very little body hair, but his own was so dark, it appeared thicker than others. When each section was finished, Inias treated the red, tender skin with a salve that smelled of tropical fruit and aloe. The cool lotion almost erased the experience completely. Though it was a bit strange when the omega-wife rubbed the salve on the newly groomed area around his groin. 

 

“It feels strange doesn’t it?” Inias smiled. “When I first had it done, I swore it was the last time. But I find myself getting just this area waxed every few weeks. I like how it feels, and so does Alpha.” He winked.

 

“Does it make um...Does it make  _ that _ feel different?” Cas asked tentatively. 

 

“I think so.” Dean chuckled. “I get it done too...Well when I can actually see my dick.” 

 

The group chuckled, Castiel reaching affectionately for his friend’s growing belly. Dean’s baby was due to arrive in less than two lunar cycles, and Cas was overjoyed for him, and excited to meet the new life.

 

Once Samandriel was done, Cas was escorted to a small nest of pillows, and told to lay down. He was then introduced to Jo. She was a beta, who was trained in the healing arts, and quickly proved just how medicinal her hands were, as she massaged him into a state of blissful goo. This was a part of the ceremony he could definitely get use to! 

 

The rest of the day he was pampered and plumped. He and several omegas enjoyed a long bath together in a bubbling pool of rose water, exchanging stories, and naughty secrets from their own wedding nights.

 

The day continued when after lunch, Josie, and Rowena attacked him with cosmetic brushes, accenting his eyes, hands, feet, and groin with gold paint. Once it had dried, the took up kohl sticks and began drawing sigils over his arms, legs, chest, and back. He was told they each came from different lore all over the world. Each one had a range of different meanings; luck, long life, love, and fertility.

 

When they were done Cas took his time studying himself in the looking glass. He really was transformed, and could barely recognize himself. He was so distracted he barely noticed the group of omega-wives approaching him from behind.

 

“Castiel? It’s time to get dressed.” He turned to face them, gasping at the beautiful robe they presented. It was an eastern style robe made of the whitest and softest silk. Along the long bell sleeves were small beaded designs of koi fish and seashells. He paused to gently touch the detailed work, enjoying the way the material felt against his fingers. The group finished fastening the robe with a large blue belt, tying it into a complicated bow at his back.

“I think you’re all set.” The brunette omega, Meg, smiled before placing one final pin, in a loose seam.

 

“It’s beautiful. I can’t thank you all enough for what you’ve done.” He felt tears well up in his eyes at their kindness and acceptance of him. Cas hugged each of them in turn, pausing when he came to Rowena who held up a small vial with a familiar black substance in it. 

 

“A few last minute details, and you’ll be ready to go.”  She smiled. “This will help you dilate for tonight. First knottings can be a tight fit, even with all your training.”

 

Castiel thanked her before looking down at his gown, he wished she had given it to him before he had gotten dressed. He was worried he’d spill the ink while trying to insert it. Rowena must have read his confusion, because she stopped him before he could pull up the bottom hem of his robe. 

 

“Oh, no! This one you swallow.” She smirked. “Down the hatch now, you’ll be good to go by tonight.”    
  


“Thank you, Rowena.” He embraced her, kissing her cheek, before he opened the stopper and downed the contents.

  
  
  
  


It was almost an hour after sunset when Dean led Cas out to the gardens. The kelp beds were lit up by the moonlight. The sea itself, normally black at night seemed to glow a dark blue. Cas was careful in his sandals, as Dean carefully held the train of his robe behind him. Each step on the ancient dock rocked them, the buoys underneath causing a slight ripple on the otherwise tranquil sea. At the end of the pier, a small pagoda awaited, alit with candles and flowers. He could see Chuck and a woman standing there, and to their left their Alpha. As they approached, Cas could see Cain was wearing a robe identical to his own, only in a deep blue, matching his eyes.

 

Cain smiled at him, and Cas felt as if his heart was going to fly from his chest and shoot towards the stars.  “You look beautiful.” He said, placing a kiss on the omega’s forehead. “I trust Dean, and the others took good care of you today.”

 

“It was wonderful. I cannot wait to be officially joined with this family.” Cas said. Again he shot Dean a grateful look, and reached to squeeze his hand. “I love so many people here already, and I feel as it we’ve been friends for years.”

 

“I’m glad they’ve found a place in your heart, and speaking of family.” Cain gestured behind him to the woman at Chuck’s side. She was fairly tall, with dark curly hair and a long black palla gown. “This is my eldest daughter, Amara. Amara, this is Castiel, my bride to be.” 

 

“I’m honored to finally meet you.” Castiel said, giving a small bow. With the direction of the wind he caught he scent, and was able to tell that she was also an alpha.

 

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Amara said. “Father speaks of you and little else these days.” 

 

He blushed, unsure if her words were meant to flatter or embarrass him. Her tone was lilt but neutral, and Castiel was having trouble reading her. Perhaps she was just blunt, as he tended to be as well. Rusty people skills, that’s what Dean had dubbed it.

 

“Are you ready?” Cain’s words broke his inner musings. 

 

He smiled, and took the alpha’s outstretched hand. “Yes.”

 

The wind blew in the sea’s salty smell, mixing it pleasantly with the flowers around them. Castiel felt as if he’d flutter away with the breeze. The only thing grounding him right now was the loving gaze in Cain’s eyes, and the warm touch of their joined hands. He let go, only briefly, as Chuck handed him the ceremonial cup of wine. With one sip, he passed it to his Alpha and recited the words he had spent all week preparing:

 

_ “Your soul is deep and vast _

_ Swelling like the waves of the sea _

_ Crash against my shores _

_ Beat back the bone  _

_ And surge in my open chest _

_ Erode away the hollow cage _

_ Wash over me and fill my lungs  _

_ Sweep me out, far and deep _

_ And drown me in your ocean” _

 

He had been so happy when Alpha had suggested they exchange poetry as part of their vows. It had proved they had a connection beyond their second genders. He still looked back on his first meeting with the Sea God, and how he had smiled and been delighted at the omega for his love of the old stories, and praised him for his knowledge of poetic repertoire. Castiel held his breath, waiting for whatever work his Alpha had chosen for him.

 

_ “Often have I found heaven and then let it go  _

_ it was the green beach glass in my childhood home _

_ arranged like starry night on the old porch stairs _

_ I could have left with it, instead I left it there. _

 

_ Later, it was lightning in a tropical horizon _

_ restless roiling fighting between Abel and myself _

_ I laid down on the sand and prayed to my old dreams _

_ and when the storm receded it receded without me. _

 

_ Years later I uncovered it in a beautiful omega’s eyes _

_ I peeled back the layers and unearthed my holy prize _

_ but he pressed his lips to mine I forgot my goal _

_ for what's heaven worth when you're given a perfect soul? _

 

_ And then last night I saw it at the bottom of green glass _

_ my warped reflection telling me of all the days that passed _

_ I was ready to devour it, if I could only reach it _

_ but it shimmered like a mirage, impossible to seize it. _

 

_ So today when I awoke with hornets in my head _

_ I decided to stop looking and let heaven take me instead _

_ I watched the sunrise paint the sky with colours I named myself _

_ and tucked my endless longing on the treetop's highest shelf. “ _

 

The words washed over Castiel, and he could feel the tears trailing down his cheeks. “Alpha.” He whispered, watching as Cain produced a single pendent of green seaglass, shaped into a beautiful clam shell. “Treasure, for my most treasured.” The pendant hung from a silver chain, sparkling in the moonlight as he slipped it over the omega’s head. 

 

The two, once again, joined hands, then bowed their heads to each other in the final step of the ceremony. 

 

“I pronounce you wed.” Chuck said, waving a stick of burning sage around their heads.

 

Castiel smiled, his gaze meeting his husband’s, before they exchanged their first married kiss. Afterwards they kneeled before the ocean, sending a ring of pink flowers adrift into the tide. The flowers a symbol of the omega’s purity slowly floated away, before sinking into the blue depths. His breath caught in his throat as he watched, feeling Cain’s hand gently come to rest on his shoulder. “...It’s time.”

  
  
  
  


Dean walked with the two newlyweds, escorting them to a private room, hidden in the center of the gardens. He slowly slid the doors open, and began lighting the candles, illuminating the small area. There was a low table loaded with fruit, and a tumbler of wine, but all Castiel could focus on was the very large bed in the center. Though it was made, and fluffed with dozens of pillows, Dean fetched a white sheet from the armoire and laid it across the mattress. 

 

Castiel knew the sheet wasn’t just for the mess, but for whatever bit of virginity he had left. He wasn’t quite sure if all the stretching and previous sessions had left his maidenhead intact or not. But Dean had assured him, it was tradition, and that whatever was on the sheet was seen as proof of his and Alpha’s consummation. Dean also told him, much to Castiel’s horror, that the sheet would eventually be sent back to Castiel’s family. Proof that he was fully mated.

 

“Cas?” Dean whispered, getting his attention. “You okay?”

 

He nodded, letting Dean guide him towards the bed, before helping him untie his robe, sliding it carefully from his body, and gingerly folding it up. Once nude, except for the paint and sigils covering his body, Dean helped Cas to lay on the soft mattress until he was comfortable. 

 

“I’ll be right outside the whole time, and come in after to help you clean up, okay?” 

He must have looked nervous, because Dean lingered, brushing his bangs gently from his forehead. “I love you, Cas.”

 

He smiled at his words, before leaning forward to accept the other’s gentle kiss. “I love you, too, Dean.”

 

The green eyed omega retreated, pausing only to say something to Alpha before sliding the door shut behind him.

 

Castiel immediately rolled onto his knees, moving his body into the proper position to present, when Alpha laid a strong hand on the small of his back. “Let us take this slowly, beloved. First I would very much like to see your face.”

 

It began like any of their previous nights together. Alpha enveloped him in kisses and caresses, moving down to his chest and sensitive nipples, and slowly working towards his raised cocklet and swollen clit.  Castiel rolled his head from side to side, the combination of Cain’s tongue and fingers opening him up wide. “Uh-uh-uh.” The slick glide as he moved from three fingers to four, against his smooth lips, reminded him briefly of the waxing treatment he had gotten earlier. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad, to endure again, if it made him this sensitive. “Oh!”

 

“That’s it, omega. You’re doing so well. Can you come for me now? I want to see how many times I can bring you, before I have you on my knot.”

 

“UHH-OHH!” 

 

It was his third or fourth orgasm, when Alpha’s fist finally slid inside. The wideness of his hand a small taste, of what was to come. Castiel was sitting up now, leaning his weight onto his hands as he rocked back and forth, watching as Cain’s wrist, shiny with slick, moved in and out of him. “Fuck! Alpha-Cain, I’m ready. Please. Ohhh, please!” 

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, beloved. I want you loose and relaxed for me.” He paused his movements, fingers uncurling and stretching inside his bride’s pussy. “Can you come again, Castiel? One more time, and then I think we’re ready.”

 

The omega nodded, licking his lips, before reaching down to stroke his swollen cocklet. He knew what Alpha was trying to do, by tiring out his body. Dean had explained it to him earlier. 

 

_ “See once Alpha, well... slides in. You can’t come. Not until he’s all the way in. You get me?” _

 

_ Castiel tilted his head at the other, eyes scrunching up in confusion. “Um, sort of. I get what you’re saying, but I don’t understand the reason behind it.” _

 

_ Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Look, you’re a virgin, no matter how much training you’ve had. You’re still gonna be tight the first time. And to our Alpha, it’s gonna be a REALLY tight fit. If you come while he’s trying to push in, you’re gonna end up...well pushing him out. So, just try not to do it, until he’s all the way in, and says it’s okay. Capice?” _

 

_ “I capice.” He answered, blushing at the rush of information and the mental picture it produced. “I just hope I don’t mess up.” _

  
  
  


That entire conversation seemed leagues away, as he was suddenly there. Alpha was gently guiding him onto his knees to present. Even as boneless and free as he’d been a moment ago, he felt himself begin to tense up as he heard the sounds of Cain disrobing behind him. Cas lowered his torso to the bed, grabbing one of the pillows and bringing it under his chin, as he gripped it tight, and raised his ass in the air.

 

He jumped at the first touch of Alpha’s fingers on his hips. They gently rubbed his back, before moving down. He was trying to sooth him as he would a frightened animal. “You’re alright, young one. All will be well. You are perfection.” 

 

He slowly relaxed under his husband’s praise, before spreading his knees wide in preparation. “I’m ready, Alpha. Fill me, and make me yours.”

 

The Sea God sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to his open hole, before beginning. 

 

Castiel bit his lip at the first press of Alpha’s cock. The width of the head was somewhat familiar from their encounter last week. He could feel the gentle squeeze on his hips as Cain added more pressure behind him, sliding in at a maddening slow pace.  _ ‘Gods it’s going to go on forever!’ _ Cas could feel it filling him up, stretching his cunt wider than before. “Ohhhhhh!”

 

Curling his toes, he reminded himself that he couldn’t come. Not yet. He didn’t think that would be a problem right now. It wasn’t that it hurt, he was quite use to the stretching by this point. Alpha’s cock was just HUGE. His body was simply filling up too much, and too fast to know how to react. 

 

“How are you?” 

 

How did Alpha sound so calm? Castiel was still debating if he should remain quiet or start screaming in gratitude for how perfect he felt. “I’m good. I’m so full. Ohh, it feels like you’re splitting me open.”

 

“You’re taking me so well, Omega. Very proud of you.” He could feel Cain’s lips, pressing gentle kisses against his back. “You’re cunt is so tight, little virgin. Oh, but it’s opening so well. That’s it. That’s it.”

 

Castiel rolled his hips back slowly, meeting Alpha’s. He could feel every movement, every inch of that giant cock stretching him deeper, and deeper, until finally he knew it could go no further.

 

“Castiel, sweet one. Can you feel me? Can you feel where I am?” 

 

“Yes!” He sobbed. “Oh, please, please!” He wanted so much for Alpha to fuck him, to feel that wonderful fullness recede then push back in.

 

“Your passage is tiny. I’m at the end of it.” He reached his hand around to the omega’s stomach, fingers pressing down just below his navel.  “I’m have to go deeper, if I’m going to knot you.”

 

Castiel heard the words, but they didn’t make sense in his mind. Where else could he go? He was already beyond full.

 

“Trust me, omega. Trust me.” 

 

“Oh gods!” Castiel moaned, as the pressure continued, pushing higher and higher inside him. The small barrier above his passage pulsed once, twice before it finally gave. A large gush of slick with it, squirting past his open pussy and dripping down his thighs.  _ ‘He’s fucking my cervix! His cock is pushing through my cervix!’  _

 

“Yes, omega! Yes, so good! Letting me inside you! You’re so good!”

 

“Alpha! Ohh, Feels good! Why does it feel so good?! Fuck, yes, split me open!”

 

Cain gripped the younger’s hips tighter and pulled him into his lap. The last inch of his cock sliding in as Castiel fell against him, his back flush against the alpha’s chest. “That’s it. That’s it! You’re taking all of me! So good, my omega! You did so good!”

 

“I’m ‘ma come! Please! Alpha, please! I need to!” 

 

“Yes, go ahead. Come for me, omega. Come on my cock!”

 

Castiel shook in his arms, he tried to scream but no sound came out. He felt himself clenching, his body trying to do the impossible and pull Alpha in deeper.  Before he could recover, Alpha’s grip on him tightened and he was raised from his lap and then gently lowered, as Cain moved him over his cock like a sheath. 

 

Shallow at first, he could feel his cervix opening wider as the tip of Alpha’s cock fucked in and out of it. “So good, it’s so good!”

 

The god grunted behind him, moving his hips and finding a rhythm before he began to pull out more, letting his long length slowly ease out, before he quickly pushed back in, filling the omega in single hard thrust.

 

“Uh-uh-uh! Full! So fucking full! Yes, yes, Oh Alpha!”

 

“Are you coming again, omega?” He panted, nipping kisses at neck. “Tell me, are you coming on my cock over and over? Or are you milking me in one long climax?”

 

“I-don’t-know-oh-oh-AH!” He knew he was screaming now. He didn’t care. Let Dean hear him, let the palace. Let the world know how wonderful he felt, and how amazing his husband’s cock was. “Oh, fuck me! Fuck me, husband! Yes! Oh! There! There! You. Are. A. God!”

 

“Cas-Castiel! I’m close, beloved. My knot, are you ready?”

 

“Yes! Please! Knot me! Knot my pussy!” Somewhere in what was left of his rational mind, Castiel knew a part of him was gone forever. He had tasted the sweetest flavor of pleasure and nothing else would sate him again. He knew Alpha was close. He could taste it. He felt it in the tight grip on his hips. He heard it in the wet sliding sounds as he moved inside him. “Please, I’m ready. Come in me, Alpha. Come in me!”

 

His cunt, already so full, convulsed around the bulging knot. His pussy, his cervix, every inch of space inside him was suddenly flooded. Alpha’s warm seed fighting it’s way deeper inside him, searching for his womb. “Yes, your cum, oh I feel it! Yes, give me all of it!”

 

“Take it, omega. Take every drop.”

 

Castiel reached for the pillow in front of him, trying to keep his balance as he bounced back into Cain’s lap, riding his knot, as if his existence depended upon it. “Oh, yes. Alpha, yes.” He glanced down at the growing bulge in his belly, rubbing a hand over it. “Mmm. Finally. Finally knotted. My Alpha, my husband, my mate.”

 

“Yes, yes. You did so well, my love. You’re perfect.” The sea god wrapped his arms around him, clasping them over the small bump. “I hope after all the build up, it wasn’t a disappointment?”

 

Cas blinked, turning his head till he could catch the other’s lips. “Never. It was perfect. I love you, Alpha.”

 

“I love you too, my omega. Mmmm!”

 

“Ohh! Ohhh!” Castiel shook, his body instinctively climaxing, as Cain released another spurt of cum. “Mmm, you’re knot’s still so swollen.” He sighed, rolling his hips against him.

 

“Yes.” The deity agreed, gently brushing his lips against the other’s shoulder. “It’s alright. We can wait it out.”

 

“No.” Cas shook his head. “I’m suppose to milk you-OH- milk you till it goes down. A good omega milks their alpha dry.”

 

“Mmmm.” The alpha leaned back, till he was flat on the bed. His eyes locked on the delicious view of Castiel’s wet pussy lips, stretched tightly around his knot. “And you, my love? Are you going to be my good omega?”

 

“Always, Alpha. Always.”

 

Cain, ever loving and patient, held him. The two of them working together as Cas continued to work his knot. When his knees began to cramp, Alpha rolled them both onto their sides, fingers gently teasing the other’s clit and cock. With sweet words, and gentle kisses, they brought each other, over and over. Later when Castiel felt the deflating knot slip from his opening, he noticed the room was no longer dim, and the sun was rising behind the thin wooden doors.

 

He was about to drift off to sleep, when he heard one of the doors open. Dean peeking through the crack and smiling before walking over to the bed. “Come on.” He said, helping ease the fellow omega up and leading him through another door.

 

Cas looked at the small bath, gently easing down into the warm water. It felt like heaven to his muscles, he hadn’t even realized how sore he was. His fatigue was catching up, and Dean didn’t help as he gently moved a sea-sponge over his skin. Through half lidded eyes, Cas watched as the water slowly turned gold and brown, as the paint and kohl came off his skin. 

 

He leaned up and exchanged a small kiss with Dean, before nuzzling his face against the other’s swollen breasts. 

 

“You okay?” The elder asked, running a damp hand through Cas’ untamable hair.

 

“Yes. I’m very good. Just...overwhelmed? No, that’s not right. I have no words for it, but it was beautiful, and I am very happy.”

 

“I’m glad.” Dean finished scrubbing his skin clean and gave him some privacy, as he left to go change the sheets. Cas took the time to dry off, and use the privy, wincing at the dull throb in his groin. 

 

When he was finished he opened the door, and joined Alpha who was already sitting on the left side of the bed, patiently awaiting him. Dean helped Cas, tucking him into the covers, and kissing both his lovers, before leaving.

 

Once the door was shut behind him, Castiel rolled onto his side, letting his new husband spoon him in his arms. Against his naked chest he could feel the cool glass of his wedding pendant. His fingers played with it for a while, before he brought the carved shell up to his ear. Amongst the quiet of the morning, and the gentle snores of his mate, he swore he could hear inside the glass the sounds of breaking waves meeting the shore. Water meeting beach, earth meeting sea. Two elements forever joined. 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that’s it. What did you all think? Again I’m pretty nervous with this one. I feel it was the entire focus of the story till now. Not that I wanted plot in my porn damnit! But don’t worry the story is not quite finished. Still some things to bring up! 
> 
> I also wanted to give you guys a chapter before the madness of GISHWHES starts in August. This will be my third, and final year. I’m so sad it will be ending, but we’re gonna go out with a bang. Good luck to all of you who are participating! I’m gonna try to work on the next chapter before the hunt starts, but no promises if it will be up before. Fingers crossed guys. Again thank you all so much for all your wonderful comments and kudos. You guys mean the world to me and keep me going on days I don’t want continue. I mean it.
> 
> So let me know if this chapter ahem...satisfied you all as it did Cas. Or how you all felt about it. I’m curious to know!
> 
> Also the poems I used are beautiful, but sadly do not belong to me. Though I did alter them slightly to fit the story. The first poem Cas recites is called. “Poseidon” by RRD. The one Cain recites is called “The Pursuit of Heaven” by Paprika.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it’s taken me so long! Boy we had a blast this GISHWHES! Team HoneyComb Militia! Together again! It was amazing, I feel like we really have a shot this year, but I guess every team feels that way. It was a blast, I’m gonna miss it. But without further delay, I give you the next chapter of The Sea God’s Omegas! As always read the tags, I update them with each chapter! This chapter also plays heavily on a ‘Daddy Kink’ and some ‘Daddy Role Play’ so if that isn’t your cup of tea, you might want to skip the part after Cas goes to sleep. Just warning you. 
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the positive feedback last chapter! I’m glad you all enjoyed the wedding! And without further delay the rest of the Honeymoon!!!
> 
> *Grabs Mic* “Another bride, another June  
> Another sunny honeymoon  
> Another season, another reason  
> For makin' whoopee  
> A lot of shoes, a lot of rice  
> The groom is nervous; he answers twice  
> It's really killin'  
> That he's so willin' to make whoopee.”  
> *Blank stares*  
> Umm, right the story...

 

“Oh, stop! You’re killing me, ohh, Omega! You’re killing me!”

 

Castiel slowly pulled away, his tongue lapping up the remainder of Alpha’s cum from his lips. “Mmmm.”

 

The god groaned, recovering enough to lean forward and cup his new bride’s cheek. “Where?” He chuckled, “Did such a sweet virgin learn how to do that?” 

 

The omega felt himself blush, sucking briefly at his alpha’s thumb before answering. “On myself I suppose.”

 

“Ah, yes. You surprised me early with your flexibility.” On day three of their honeymoon, the burning desire to mate had waned only slightly enough for the two to talk, and better acquaint themselves. When Cain had posed the question to Castiel if he had any special talents, he had expected the omega to share more of his love for literature, or perhaps confess to playing an instrument. Instead he was met with an adorable blush and Castiel’s shy mumble of, “ _ Well there is one thing I can do.” _

 

He then watched amazed as the younger laid on his back, and bent his lower half up towards his face, close enough to stick out his tongue and-

 

“I had a lot of time during my heats to figure out what worked in a jam.” Castiel said, climbing into the god’s lap, and resting his head against the other’s chest.

 

Cain had glimpsed briefly at the omega’s past both from listening to his confessions and dream walking into his memories. It seemed somewhat intrusive, but that was how Cain found all of his brides. He latched onto the tender prayers from this sweet soul, and found his sleeping consciousness. The god had seen the horrible life that Cas lived, and wondered how such a pure soul had not been crushed in the near five years of constant abuse since he presented.

 

“You never have to suffer such again.” He vowed, stroking the other’s back. 

 

“I know.” Cas sighed contently nuzzling his husband, tongue darting out to tease his nipple. “Just wonder sometimes how different it would have been, had my father lived. If he would have let Mother and Michael lock me away.”

 

“Your father was a Beta, correct? James?” 

 

“Mmmhmm.” Castiel nodded, sleepily against him. “I don’t remember much about him, before he died. But in my memories he was always kind to me. More affectionate than Mother.”

 

The alpha sighed deeply, his other hand coming up to stroke the omega’s unruly dark hair. “We unfortunately do not get to pick our family, beloved. Only our those we choose to love.”

 

Castiel smiled softly against him. “I know. Just wonder if he would have explained what was happening. I was left to figure that out for myself.” The constant stroking from Alpha ceased abruptly, causing Cas to lift his gaze up to him. “Alpha?”

 

“You mean they never explained anything to you during your first heat?” He asked, tone leaking an anger that Cas had never heard from him before.

 

The omega shook his head mutely.

 

“You mean they literally threw you in a basement and left?”

 

“Y-yes.” He felt the comforting touch from before tighten. The god’s gaze becoming dark, only the ominous clap of thunder outside caused Castiel to speak. “Alpha?”

 

At once the touch lightened, all darkness outside receding, followed by the calming call of a gull. “I-Forgive me, Omega. I just hadn’t realized how truly awful it had been for you. Had I known I would have sent for you immediately.”

 

Cas shook his head. “I’m here now, and that’s more than I could have ever hoped for. I love you, Alpha.”

 

“And I you.” The god leaned down to kiss the other, content to just hold him, until he saw the other yawn. “I suppose I did not allow you the proper rest I had intended earlier.” He chuckled, easily picking Castiel up and carrying him to their bed.

 

“Mmm. I enjoyed it.” He smiled, digging his way under the covers like a mole, before resurfacing to lay his head on the Cain’s chest.

 

The Deity resumed his petting, letting the other slowly drift off. “Castiel...if you had the opportunity, to go back to your first heat, and have it all explained properly...Is that what you’d want? Would that comfort you?”

 

“Mmmm. Sure.” He mumbled. “But’s not p’ssable.”

 

“Do you trust me, Omega?”

 

“Mmmhmm. Sa’ course.” The omega let out one more yawn before his breathing evened out and sleep took him.

  
  


_ The omega awoke sleepily, stretching out against the familiar straw pallet.  He froze, eyes widening as he took in the old stone room. ‘No! No! No! This wasn’t possible! Why was he back here? Was it all a dream? Had his time with the Sea God been nothing but a fantasy?! He felt tears well up in his eyes, a sob catching in his throat. _

 

_ “Shh, Castiel. I’m here, baby boy. Don’t cry.” _

 

_ Castiel sat up, feeling relief rush over him at Cain’s presence. “Alpha! I thought I had imagined it all! What are we doing here?” _

 

_ “Shh, shh. It’s alright young one. I heard you weren’t feeling well.” _

 

_ Cas’ brow wrinkled in confusion. “What? Who said that?” _

 

_ “Shh, it’s alright.” Alpha laid his hand on the other’s forehead. “You have a slight fever, that’s all. Do you feel, ill?” _

 

_ Castiel shook his head still confused. “No, I feel fine. And my heat-” His eyes widened. Dear gods, was he going into heat? It was too early! He had at least two months left.  _ __   
  


_ “It’s alright, baby. I’ve got you. Come.” Alpha easily lifted him into his arms, and carried him up the stairs. The omega watched from over his shoulder as they entered his home’s old receiving room. His eyes wandered but he didn’t see any sign of his mother or brother. Something else was different about the house. It seemed less dark and oppressive as in his memories. In fact it seemed brighter, more open. _

 

_ “Alpha, where are we going?” _

 

_ “I’m taking you to your room to lay down.” _

 

_ “My room?” He mumbled. “I don’t have a-” His eyes widened as he and Alpha rounded the corner and he took in the old familiar room. The walls painted a soothing blue, his old desk in the corner next to a shelf containing his favorite books.  _

 

_ “Is this right? Is this how it was?” Cain asked, before easing them both onto the bed.  _

 

_ His bed! The softness, the sheets, it even smelled the same. “It’s just as it was. I haven’t had my room since before I-” His eyes widened as he reached for the familiar stuffed toy cat on the pillow. “Bumble.” He whispered, cradling the toy to his chest. _

 

_ “Bumble?” Cain asked, with a tone of amusement. “Like a bee?” _

 

_ “Cats and bees were my favorite animals, when my father gave me this I was very young and often got the words confused.” He squeezed the toy tightly, sniffling back tears. “Alpha what is all this? Why are we here?” _

 

_ “I wanted to give you what you wanted most. A proper experience of your presentation.” _

 

_ The omega wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. “Alpha, you are too kind to do this, but I don’t know if-I don’t know if some things can ever be undone.” _

 

_ Cain reached to gently wipe the other’s cheek with his hand. “If you allow me. I would very much like to try.” _

 

_ The younger one looked at his Bumble, before slowly placing it on the night table and laying back against the soft pillows. “...I don’t feel so well...Daddy.” His cheeks burned red at the last word. _

 

_ Cain leaned over him, reaching to nuzzle his cheek, laying a soft kiss on his throat. “Do you want to tell Daddy what’s wrong?” _

 

_ “Mmm!” Oh there was something deeply wrong with him, for that one word to cause such a reaction. “I feel strange. I’m so hot.” He said quickly, closing his eyes trying to remember how his first heat had felt. “My...I hurt.” _

 

_ Cain gently ran his hands down his omega’s sides, watching as he shivered. “Where does it hurt, sweetheart?” _

 

_ “Down….down there. It...it burns, Alpha. It burned for a week, before I said anything.” _

 

_ “Shhh.” The god soothed him, trailing gentle kisses down his chest. “Did you know you were presenting?” _

 

_ “Yes. I thought I was becoming a beta or an alpha and my-” He blushed.  _

 

_ Cain knew the pain he spoke of. It was in all prepubescent males at the time of presentation. Each male child was born with a penis, and at the time of presentation the rest of the parts appeared. For betas testicles would descend from inside the body. For alpha’s larger testicles came, followed by the presentation of a knot and the first rut. And for the beautiful male omega, the birth canal would open, giving proof of the reproductive organs that laid dormant inside all along. _

 

_ “You found yourself with one innie rather than two outies?” He teased, smiling as the omega turned his head to hide his continued blushing. _

 

_ “I-I was in the bath when it opened up. I tried to hide it, but my brother smelled the slick.”  _

 

_ “It’s alright, Omega.” The god leaned in to kiss him, feeling the other slowly relax. He gingerly guided the other, disrobing him till he was bare before his eyes. “I’m right here, Castiel. I’m not going anywhere.” _

 

_ The other nodded slowly, before gazing down at himself. “It’s wet, Daddy. It burns.” _

 

_ “Mmm.” Cain slowly rubbed his bride’s round hips. “You’re beautiful, young one. Such a beautiful boy.” _

 

_ “Alpha.” Castiel felt the tears spilling from his eyes.  _

 

_ “You are so blessed to be an omega. Do you know how blessed you are?” _

 

_ Castiel closed his eyes and shook his head. _

 

_ “You give life, beloved. You create children to carry on man. That is a gift, don’t let anyone tell you different. And your body,” The god’s fingers gently slid between his thighs. “You have so many different ways for feeling pleasure...You cocklet.” His fingers gently stroked him, before dropping down. “Your clit...Your front hole…” _

 

_ Cas bit his lip, feeling his husband run his fingers over each mentioned part. When he got to his second hole, Cas felt a wave of slick slip out of him. _

 

_ “You like to be touched here?”  _

 

_ Cas nodded his head. “Michael...I heard him say it was wrong. That my...ass wasn’t for breeding. Omegas only liked it there if they were whores.” _

 

_ “That’s a lie.” Cain said firmly. “As long as you enjoy it, and consent, there is nothing wrong with enjoying the things your body responds to.” He toyed his finger around the omega’s rim, reveling in the wetness, before sliding it gently in. “I imagine this would feel good to you, and any newly presented omega. Most are sore in their birth canals even during heat, yes?”  _

 

_ Cas nodded. “It hurt a lot, during the beginning, I...I would try to massage my pussy through-through my second hole...I can feel it.” _

 

_ Cain nodded, pushing his digit in deeper, rubbing against the delicate barrier inside the other. “Here?” _

 

_ “Yes!” He sobbed, head tilting back. “Ohh, yes, Daddy!” _

 

_ “You’re a very good boy, Castiel. So good for me.” He pushed in a second finger, scissoring and stretching him open. _

 

_ “Mmm, yeah. It’s so good. Why is it so good? Yeah, open me up there, make me wet!” _

 

_ “You’re soaked.” He whispered, leaning down and nipping at his throat. “So wet for your Daddy.” _

 

_ “Am I good Daddy? Or am I naughty?” _

 

_ “Cas-” _

 

_ “I’m your naughty little omega! Please, say it! I’m a naughty little slut!” Cas sobbed, fucking himself onto the alpha’s fingers. _

 

_ “Is that what you want, Omega? To be Daddy’s slutty little hole?”  _

 

_ “Yes! Fuck my little ass-pussy! Please! Make me come! Uh-uh-uh!”  _

 

_ The alpha watched wide eyed as Castiel became unbridled, moving himself into the god’s lap, and riding his hand. “So good for your daddy.” He cooed. “So good.” _

 

_ “Yes, yes! Mmm, more! Put more in me, Daddy! I need it.” He moaned, when he felt three fingers fill him, the tips all working together to rub that sweet spot inside him. “Yeah, right there, almost!” _

 

_ “Are you going to come for me, Omega? You gonna come for your, Daddy?” His words echoed hotly over the other. _

 

_ “Yes! So close! Gonna come out my ass-pussy! Ugh! Oh, Daddy, oh Daddy, OH DADDY!” _

 

_ Cain groaned, feeling the other clamp tightly on his fingers, a warm wave of slick squirting out of his omega’s hole. “So good for me, baby. So good!” _

 

_ “Please!” Cas sobbed, burying his face into the alpha’s graying hair. “Please!” _

 

_ “What do you need, beloved?” _

 

_ “Please, wake me up. I-I can’t right now, please! I need to know you’re real, that we’re real!” _

  
  


“Shh, beloved. You’re awake.”

 

Castiel opened his eyes, taking in the familiar cabin that they had been in since their wedding night. He was in his marriage bed, the scent of his and Cain’s union still heavy in the sheet’s aroma. “Oh, Alpha!” He sobbed, embracing him tightly.

 

“Shh, Castiel. It’s alright. I’m here.” The god continued to sooth him, letting the omega take whatever solace he needed. “It was never my intention to upset you.”

 

After a while Cas sniffed, rubbing the tears from his eyes. “I’m not sad, like you think. I loved it. I loved that you gave me that opportunity. I just-” He swallowed, feeling  embarrassed, when the Alpha handed him a small towel to wipe his face. “I just suddenly worried that it had all been a dream. You and I, and Dean. I was afraid I would wake up in that basement again.”

 

“That will never happen, Castiel. You are free from that life, forever.”  

 

The omega nodded, the words finally sinking in and giving him some relief. He rubbed his face again, before curling up into Cain’s arms, sighing as he laid them both down into the soft covers. “You must really think I’m a giant baby now.”

 

“Of course not. I told you before, we do not pick our families, beloved. Only the one’s we choose to love.”

 

“I love you.” 

 

“And I you.”

 

Cas sighed, the pillow beneath his head feeling softer than ever, the weight of his emotions exhausting him, even though he had just woken up. “It wasn’t real, but I appreciate all you did for me, Alph-...Do you want me to call you, Daddy now?”

 

Cain chuckled, kissing the top of the other’s dark hair. “You wouldn’t be the first.”

 

“Oh.” He felt heat in his cheeks again, as out of nowhere the image of Dean popped into his mind. His friend and lover, bouncing in their Alpha’s lap, moaning. “ _ Daddy! OH Daddy!”  _  “Alpha!”

 

“What?” The Deity gave an innocent shrug. “You asked, it’s not as if you two haven’t exchanged intimate secrets before.”

 

“Uhh-” The omega pretended to be disgruntled, but smiled before rolling over so his husband could spoon their bodies together. It had all been a dream. A very real, very frightening, very erotic dream.  _ ‘This right here, now. Is real.’ _ He told himself, curious as his hand felt something soft and lumpy under his pillow. 

 

The omega wrapped his hand around it assuming it was a balled up tunic or lump of discarded clothing. His eyes widened at the familiar soft black fur, and blue button eyes staring back at him, before he hugged it lovingly to his chest.  _ ‘Bumble.’ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides behind chair* The author refrains from commenting on the above chapter...Instead she thanks you all for your previous comments, kudos, and support in the likely event you run off now in disgust. Thank you for everything! I hope you enjoyed! *Tries to steal Bumble from the sleeping Cas, before he violently chases her* GAH!!! *runs*


	13. The REAL chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah not gonna lie or make excuses. Personal life and health issues aided in my lag of updating. Here is some smut for you to enjoy.   
> P.S. the beginning of this chapter is role playing with some naughty, slut shaming words. It’s all consensual. Skip it if you need to.

 

“Such a naughty omega! Positively sinful the way you bend over and take it like this.”

 

Cas gasped, hands gripping the edge of the table, he was currently bent over, bracing himself as the alpha’s fingers proded his wet hole.

 

“What would the other priests say if they came in here and saw you like this?”

 

“Oh Father Fuck! Please, I don’t care! Please let me cum!” He let out a squeak, as the alpha’s hand landed soundly on his rear.

 

“Quiet wench. You’ll cum on my cock or not at all.”

 

The omega gasped looking over his shoulder. “No please! If I get pregnant the abbey will throw me out!”

 

“Then I’ll just take you in your other hole, like the omega whores in the brothels do.”

 

Cas’ knees went weak, as he felt the other’s thick fingers migrate from his pussy to his ass. “Ooh! I’m such a dirty slut.” He spread his feet wider on the floor, perhaps a little too wide as his bare foot came across a previously discarded silk robe, causing him to slip. “A-a-alpha!”

 

All he heard was a crash, and a thump before he realized he was on the floor, and his husband was fimly under him and…laughing.

 

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry!” Cas apologized, mortified as he crawled off the alpha.

 

“No, it’s fine angel. Are you alright?” Gone was the deviant priest, and back was his doting sea-god. Loving, caring, and…wait was he still laughing at him?

 

“Hey! It’s not funny!” The omega crawled away, cheeks pink.

 

“I’m not laughing at you, my omega.” He smiled, standing and helping the other one up.

 

“Omega or not. I never said I was graceful.” He pouted crossing his arms.

 

“Oh come now. I’ll take your beauty, brains, and gifted flexibility over grace anyday.”

 

Castiel bit his lip, trying hard to keep from smiling. It wasn’t easy to argue with a husband who handed out so many praises. “Well grace or not, I fear I’ve ruined our roleplay.”

 

“Ah perhaps the game is over, but if my new bride is still eager-“

 

A sudden knock at their honeymoon cabin interrupted them.

 

“Ohh hold that thought.” Cas smirked, pressing a quick peck to his husband’s cheek before scampering over to the entrance and sliding open the door. “Dean!”

 

Castiel quickly moved aside, letting other omega waddle in. He quickly spied the large basket on the doorstep and brought that inside as well.

 

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, easing himself into a chair, “I was bringing you guys your lunch and the doorstop was about as far as I could haul that thing.”

 

“You shouldn’t be lifting such in your condition.” Their husband mildly scolded, before taking the basket from Cas, and setting it on the table.

 

“Eh, I’m fine. Tired, cranky, back hurts, horny as hell, but fine. Oh, and hungry. Is their pheasant in there?”

 

“Hmm.” Cain lifted the basket lid, “Pheasant, fruits, bread, wine…This would make for a lovely outdoor meal. Would you two like to dine on the beach?”

 

“Oh, that’s a lovely idea.” Cas smiled, already going to the wardrobe for his cloak, and an extra blanket to sit on.

 

“I just walked all the way here.” Dean grumbled trying to get out of the chair, with little help from his obstructing belly.

 

“Dean, the beach is ten yards from our cabin.”

 

“Wait till you’re pupped up.” He responded, until the god walked over to heave him up under the arms.

 

“What if I carry you?”

 

After some mild grumbling, and a nice display of their Alpha’s strength the three had settled on the beach to have a nice picnic. Cain spent most of the time watching his two omegas, genuinely enchanted by their bond. It was truly an amazing thing to be in a marriage where all of his spouses could love each other so openly without jealousy or envy. He doted on all his brides, never taking favorites and always seeing the unique qualities each one possessed. Like a sea pearl, they were all beautiful, but each came in it’s own shape, size, and unviewable flaws. 

 

The three of them ate leisurely, occasionally getting up to get their feet wet in the surf. Cain and Castiel indulged in a glass of wine, Dean taking just the smallest nip, before they left their blanket behind to wander to the warm tide pools. The two omegas needed no prompting before they disrobed and jumped in. He watched delighted as Dean was trying to teach the less buoyant omega how to float. He waited till they were distracted before he slipped into the water. He never changed directly into his other form around his omegas. His reasons were his own, but he did take small enjoyment on the surprise they showed when he went from two legs to tentacles in a matter of seconds.

 

“It’s really not that bad.” Dean said, still caught up in his conversation with Castiel. “I mean the first contractions are no picnic, but once the drive to push happens, the rest is just a memory.”

 

The younger omega nodded, hand rubbing his friend’s round belly, feeling the little kicks and flutters beneath the skin. “It’s something I hadn’t considered before. I mean I assumed I always would. I knew my parents would marry me off when I presented. And it’s known from there I’d be expected to have children, but I never thought of it as a choice.”

 

“You do not have to bear me any children, Castiel.”  Cain interrupted. “I would not expect anything from you, you do not wish to give.”

 

“Oh I know that.” He smiled. “Now anyway…I just, I’m curious. I like the idea of creating life.”

 

“Not to mention the act of making them.” Dean winked. “You’ve gotten pretty good that.”

 

“I learn from the best.” He blushed.

 

“Yeah, maybe I should quiz you?” Dean winked, bobbing closer to him in the water. “We could start with an oral?”

 

“Dean!” The other omega splashed him playfully. “I think your hormones are ruling your brain.”

 

“Dude it’s the pregnancy! You think I’m bad now, the last few nights while you’ve been honeymooning I’ve been changing the sheets twice a day. I wake up wetter than Atlantis.”

 

“Poor thing.” Cas leaned over to nuzzle the crook between Dean’s neck and shoulder, drawing a gasp as his tongue traced over the sensitive spot. Below his shoulders Dean’s breasts bobbed on the surface of the warm water. The freckled skin swollen and holding more milk than before. “Are they sore?” The other omega asked, carefully tracing the brown areolas with his fingertips.

 

“Mmm. No, just…They feel full.” Dean sighed, arching into the touch until Cas took him into his mouth, suckling lightly as a light flow began to ease out.  As the other breast began to feel heavy and neglected Alpha’s fingers joined them, pinching his nipple erect before bowing his head to lap at the sweet taste.

 

“Fuck I missed you both.” Dean moaned, feeling the familiar tentacles stirring in the water, one sliding up the inside of his thighs, curiously tracing his lips.

 

“Dean.” Their alpha’s voice cut through the lustful fog in their minds. “I wonder if perhaps you should teach our angel his final lesson?”

 

“Hmm?” The blue eyed omega hummed, lips still continuing to suckle.

 

“Final lesson?” Dean gasped, the tip of a tentacle suctioning itself to his cunt, delivering gentle pulses.

 

“Yes.” Cain continued calmly. “While we’ve been honeymooning I have taken great privilege ravishing my bride, as I did you. I suppose you could say I’ve taken all virtues he had left.” He moved around them in the water, hands gently rubbing over the youngest’s skin, as Cas rolled his head back against his shoulder. “I’ve taken his maidenhood. Well on both sides…But one thing remains virgin, and since you are so desperate to be full?”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “You’re talking about...?”

 

“What?” Cas gasped, he was standing on his toes in the water, shamelessly rubbing his backside against a flirting tentacle.

 

“And what better guide, than to have an alpha supervising?” Dean smiled, swimming back against a large bolder, and lifting himself to sit on it before leaning back and spreading his legs invitingly.

 

Eyes locked on Dean’s most inner parts, Cas swam forward, nuzzling his thigh, and licking his way towards the center. He felt his husband behind him, lips nipping at his ear. “I think our poor Dean requires a bit more attention than your talented tongue.”

 

The omega’s eyes widened as he finally caught on to their previous banter. “I…I’ve never been inside anyone.”

 

“Mmm. I will guide you.”

 

Castiel felt himself lifted onto the stone’s wet surface, his knees finding placement, before he balanced himself by holding onto Dean’s hips. The other omega hummed in interest, looking up at him, green irises all but vanished from his dilated pupils. “Come on, Cas. Give it to me. Make us both feel good.”

 

The omega licked his lips and nodded. He looked down between them, Cain’s hand was stroking his erection, leading him towards his intended. He could feel the heat from Dean already, his lips had been groomed recently, bare of hair they were deliciously swollen and glistenly damp.  

 

“I’ve already prepared him.” Alpha whispered, giving him a gentle nudge on the small of his back.

 

“Oh! Oh gods!” The slide in was delicious, but nothing could have prepared him for the heat. Warm, wet velvet encompassed his dick from all sides. It was so different from a hand or mouth. “Dean, oh Dean!” Oh and he was tight! He wasn’t expecting him to be so tight. If anything with Dean’s recent sexual appetite he expected the opposite, but Cas himself was new to the wonders of understanding omega biology.

 

“Mmm, ya feel so good, Cas. You’re doing perfect.” Dean gasped below him, rolling his head from side to side. “That’s it, baby. That’s right.” He said, as Cas  slowly pulled out and pushed back in. “Roll your hips, push all the way in. Balls deep, baby.”

 

“Omegas don’t have balls.” He gasped, eyes widening as Dean fluttered his muscles around him in a series of kegels.

 

“Hmm. Imagine if we did. Would you knock me up, Cas? Hmm, help Alpha breed me on my heats? Keep me full like I am now?”

 

“Oh, yes!” He gripped Dean’s waist hard, and sped up his thrusts. The very idea, the image of such was so new to him. He never thought he’d have such pleasure. Omegas were holes, fucked, but never. “Ugh!” Of, wonderful Alpha, always there to give him everything! Cas could feel his limbs sliding around him, two slick ends pressing into his pussy, another into his ass.  _ ‘Now I’m filling Dean while our husband fills me!’  _ “Oh sweet sin.” He sighed. “Yes, Alpha fuck me. Move my cock through my pussy!”

 

“You’re doing a fair job on your own, Omega. Keep going.”

 

“Ah, Dean, Dean. You feel so good.” He sighed, “Are you going to cum on my cock?”

 

“Mmm, yeah. You want me to? Wanna feel how tight I can get?”

 

“Work for it Dean.” He growled, hooking his arms under the other’s knees and lifting them, before speeding up his thrusts. “Rub your little clit for me.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean sighed, reaching down to rub the swollen bundle of nerves. His breasts, and belly giving a teasing jiggle with each thrust. “Oh, pound me, Cas. Cream my little pussy up. Mmm, Yeah that’s it! Fuck, you’re so deep!”

 

“Dean! Dean!” Cas chanted, eyes glued to the sight of his own cock disappearing inside another omega. The feeling delicious and surreal as his own holes were continuously pounded. “Please, oh, please cum! Please cum! Oh, gods.”

 

“Oh, I’m close, angel. So close. Mmm! You’re making me feel so good! Gonna squirt out my little fuckhole! Yeah, right there!”

 

“Alpha!” Cas sighed, throwing his head back. “We’re oh, oh!” He screamed feeling the first contractions against his cock, the feeling and tightness increasing as a thick tentacle slipped in suddenly beside him.

 

“Oh Alpha! Cas! Yes!” Dean came, his hole clamping hard around his lovers. His fingers clawed and scratched at the stone under him as inside him Cain wrapped his tentacle around Cas’ cock and pumped it hard.

 

“Fuck!” The omega groaned, feeling his release milked from him drop by drop.

 

“That’s it my beauties. You both did so well. So beautiful for me. That’s it, let it all out.” His strong arm guided Castiel back against his chest as he finished his release. The tentacle in his rear applying long, strong rubs to his prostate gland to prolong his pleasure and ejaculate.

 

“Mmm. I-mmm.”

 

The god chuckled, kissing his new bride’s cheek, his free hand reaching down to rub Dean’s swollen belly and the growing life within. “You are forever my blessings. My beautiful, beautiful brides.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, an update! I always feel weird coming back to a story, and wonder if the tone is right...or if anyone is still reading this or liked it? Please let me know. Also forgive any typos or editing mistakes. I waited long enough to give you this and didn’t want to prolong anymore...and my neck is killing me with all this typing. Thanks again for all the loving and supportive comments. Your words mean the world to me. Much love! Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank all of you very much for reading this! I have wanted to write this story for a very long time. I like to write smut, as you can tell from previous works, and Destiel just really brings that out in me. I thought I could write a WIP and try to get all the kinks out as a personal challenge to myself and my writing. It has been a long time since I wrote a WIP, and I determined to see this through to the end. I don't know off the top of my head how long it will be, but I can tell you this story does have a start, a middle, and an end in my mind. 
> 
> Now all this in mind, I want to say something. If this isn't your thing, and you didn't like it. Fair enough. Stop reading now. And please save your hate for another story. The comments I get in the past are not only fuel to keep me writing, but they also give me worth and courage in real life. So I ask if you don't have something nice to say, please don't say it all. For those of you that did enjoy please leave kudos and comments. You have no idea how much a kind word can help. Tell me if you liked it and what you liked. I will try to respond to each one of you.
> 
> Also I want to say a BIG thanks to @Snailhair, and @Shameless_J for always encouraging me on here and tumblr and giving me the courage to post my destiel stuff in the first place. I came from devout writing of Anne Rice a long time ago, and I was nervous about submitting my writing to a new audience. Also if she happens to read this @Miss_Lv...you are the kinkiest supernatural writer I have ever met. Thank you so much for not being afraid of your kinks and sharing them with us. I hope I can cause as many wet panties with my work as you!
> 
> Don't be afraid to come find or talk to me on Tumblr where I post a lot of smutty destiel stuff and ideas:
> 
> http://pandora-of-antioch.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you again for all the reads, kudos, and comments I love you all!


End file.
